Coming Around Again
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: This comes from a prompt I saw on Instagram/Twitter yesterday. A different four words. Rory is not pregnant. A very different Full Circle moment. Will be a few chapters long. Read and enjoy! Please look for A/N at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay before anyone gets mad that this isn't an update of "Love Me Now" let me say a few things. I am going to finish "Love Me Now" at some point. I mentioned during my last one-shot post that the fall/winter ended up being really difficult for me. I didn't say how but I the reason is that I had three major losses back to back in my life that were all incredibly unexpected. It hit me hard and I've been just trying to put the pieces of myself back together over the last few months.**

 **With my anxiety and depression this has not been easy. Slowly but surely I've gotten back into the swing of things but it's been hard. The heaviness of "Love Me Now" seemed really daunting to me to write but it is still important to me. When I am ready I will work on it again. Thanks for your continued patience.**

 **For now I have come up with a different short story. I don't think it will be to many chapters but I got the idea from an Instagram post I read yesterday that really struck me. And BAM a story appeared in my head! I quickly wrote the first chapter and am now uploading it to see if there is some interest!**

 **The post I saw was originally a tweet that someone made thinking about a different ending. Making the last four words different...in this ending the wedding happened but Rory never got pregnant. Instead the last four words were: "Can I stay here?" read and find out who says them. Makes it much more full circle. I hope you like it! I've taken this idea and I don't know how the person would have wanted it, but this is my spin. If you are interested drop a review and I will continue! Thanks!**

* * *

Waking up in bed, Lorelai yawned and rolled over slowly. She looked out the window and saw that it was raining pretty hard outside which would normally bring her down. But...she was still floating on that newlywed high. A little over a week ago, she had finally married the love of her life Luke Danes.

After their second wedding in less than 24 hours, her new husband surprised her by whisking her away to a surprise honeymoon. They had expected to only take the weekend to celebrate, but Luke took it upon himself to plan a trip for them. He whisked her away to St. John for a week in paradise just the two of them and it was everything she could have dreamed of and more.

But yesterday they came home and today they were both heading back to the real world. She sighed, sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. The door opened and she smiled when she saw Luke walking towards her. "Ahh...there's my doting husband."

Luke smiled and walked towards her with a cup of coffee, "I figured if there was any chance of getting you to work today you'd need some liquid crack first."

She laughed and leaned against the bed frame, "Well it can't hurt. But I have to admit that I am still highly energized due to all this happiness."

Luke sat down beside her and smiled, "And what could you possibly be so happy about?"

She sighed dramatically and shrugged, "I have no idea…"

He smiled and handed her the cup, "Ready to head back to the real world?"

She shrugged, "I suppose so. As long as when I come back home we're still married."

He chuckled and nodded, "Uh yeah...I believe that's how it works."

She smiled and took the cup from him, "Thank you." She took a sip and sighed happily, "Man you make a good cup of Joe."

He reached for her leg and squeezed it affectionately, "I'm glad I'm good for something."

"Oh you're good for a lot of things babe. But this is just in the top three." She said taking another sip.

"And what are the others in the top three?" He asked with an amused expression.

She put the cup down on the bedside table and said, "You're incredibly talented tongue and hands and the fact that you really can keep the hat on while we do it."

He chuckled and shook his head, "My God my wife is insane."

She smirked and leaned forward to kiss him genty, "Your wife…"

He nodded, "My wife."

"Which makes you my husband." She said with a beaming smile, "Husband. Rolls right off the tongue doesn't it?"

"If you say so." He said sitting up again and giving her leg another squeeze, "I need to get going and make sure that the Diner is still standing since you wouldn't let me stop in yesterday."

She pouted at him, "Forgive me for wanting a few more hours of uninterrupted husband time. I didn't hear you complaining about it when I was-"

He put his hand over his mouth, "Your breakfast is on the stove."

She sighed and sat up, "I'll try and drop in for lunch unless Michel wants to talk more about the expansion."

Luke nodded, "Okay. Well we'll meet here for dinner either way, right?"

"Right. I told Babette I would pick up Paul Anka on my way home." She said with a smile.

Luke nodded, "Okay. I have to run to the store at some point so I'll go pick up some more dog food for him. We're running low. We need anything else?"

"Hmm…" She said tapping her chin gently, "Cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back-"

He cut her off with a kiss, "Goodbye crazy lady."

"Bye babe." She said with a laugh as she sat back, "Love you."

He stood up and winked at her, "Love you too."

She smiled and leaned back again, smiling to herself wondering how she had gotten so lucky. Taking a deep breath, she reached for her coffee cup again and felt ready to face the day. Especially because she knew that when she came home...her husband would be here too. How could life get any better than this?

* * *

The day ended up being a whirlwind and she wasn't able to go to the Diner for lunch. It turned out being gone for a week created a lot of extra work for her to do. With the expansion there was even more work than usual. While she was happy that it would keep Michel around she knew that it was going to be long journey to get where they needed to go. She was currently sitting at her desk in the office going over notes she had written during a meeting with Michel. She was so busy working to try and get home in time for dinner she almost didn't hear the person ding the bell out front.

But after a moment, she looked up and tried to bring herself back to reality. She stood up, smoothed out her dress and walked up to the desk. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a very young girl staring up at her, a baby on her hip and bags scattered at her feet.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "May I help you?"

Tears sprung up in the girls eyes and she whispered, "Can I stay here?"

Suddenly the world seemed to spin around her and Lorelai was immediately transported back in time to many years before…

* * *

 _Lorelai had stood outside the large Inn for what felt like hours. In reality it was probably only a few minutes. She had taken the bus as far as she could get with the little money she had in order to save money for other necessities. Rory was fast asleep in her arms, a raindrop fell from the sky and Lorelai knew she had to get inside before it started to downpour._

 _She awkwardly picked up the bags she had and walked into the foyer of the Inn. There were people moving in and out getting to where they needed to be. She felt so out of place and she was starting to get a little scared. Rory started to fuss in her arms now that the noise level was louder in this place. She seemed rooted to the spot as she glanced around at all the people. She couldn't tell if she was paranoid or of people were staring at her…_

 _Tears started to well up in her eyes and she felt like she was going to begin to sob. What was she doing? Was she crazy to have run away? It all seemed to clear in her head and now...now she realized she had no real plan. Not enough money to make it past a few days and a tiny baby who needed her now more than ever._

 _She felt the sob building in the back of her throat when a gentle hand touched her arm, snapping her out of her gaze, "May I help you?"_

 _The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could even think, "Can I stay here?"  
_

* * *

Lorelai shook her head to bring herself back to reality and stepped up to the desk, "Hi…"

The young girl swallowed hard, "I...I need a room. Even for a night. I um…" She tried to reach for her wallet in her pocket, "I think I have enough-"

Lorelai reached across the table and smiled, "Take a deep breath."

The young girls lip trembled, "I just...I was on the bus and ended up here. Someone told me about your Inn and I-"

Lorelai walked around the front desk, "Well you found me."

The baby in her arms started to fuss a little, "Oh she's going to wake up soon…"

Lorelai looked down at the little girl, "How old is she?"

The girl bounced her slightly, "About four months."

Lorelai smiled and fought the urge to ask the girl how old she herself was, but having been in her position before she knew better, "Where are you coming from?"

"I got on a bus last night in New Hampshire. We ended up here because I-" She blushed and looked down, "I um...do you have any rooms?"

"New Hampshire? Hm...you must be hungry. Can I get you something to eat?" Lorelai asked.

The girl licked her lips, "Um...I don't think so. But thank you. Um...do you have a room?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Sure. Yes. I can get you set up."

"Just a night." The girl said quickly.

Lorelai nodded again and walked around the desk, "Sure. If you decide to stay longer...we can deal with that later." She stood behind the computer, "What's your name?"

She held her daughter closer and whispered, "Jessica."

"Okay Jessica." She said with a smile, "Room number 2 is open. Can I help you bring your stuff up?"

Jessica frowned, "Shouldn't you check me in-"

"Oh we can deal with it later. You must be tired." She said softly, remembering how kind Mia had been to her. "Let's get you settled in."

Tears sprung up in her eyes again, "Thank you...uh-what's your name?"

"Lorelai." She said with a smile, "Lorelai Gil-" SHe paused and smiled, "Sorry. Lorelai Danes."

Jessica smiled, "Newlywed?"

Lorelai blushed, "Is it that obvious? Still getting used to the name change."

Jessica smiled harder, she was starting to feel comfortable with this woman, "Congratulations."

Lorelai smiled back at her, "Thank you. Can I help you upstairs?"

Jessica nodded, "That would be great. Thanks."

Lorelai walked around the desk and picked up her bags, "We have some spare bassinets and cribs. I can have someone bring you one if you'd like."

"Really?" Jessica asked as they walked towards the stairs, "That would be amazing."

"Great." She said softly as she led Jessica up the stairs and down the hall to Room 2. "This is it." She unlocked the door and held it open for her.

Jessica stepped into the room and bit her lip, "Oh wow...it's beautiful." She flushed and turned to Lorelai, "So beautiful. I uh...I don't know if-"

Lorelai walked into the room, "Jessica-"

The baby started crying and so did Jessica, "Oh she's awake…"

Lorelai fought the urge to step closer to her, she stood back and watched as the girl tried to soothe her baby, "Shh...Sadie it's alright. You're fine." She sighed and looked around, "I think she needs to be changed...I need to find her diapers. I-"

"Would you like me to hold her?" She asked softly.

Jessica sighed, "Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all." Lorelai said walking closer to her, "I'd be happy too."

Jessica quickly handed Sadie to Lorelai and started ripping through the bags at her feet. "I know I have some in here. I just can't remember which bag…"

Sadie continued to cry, "Shh…" Lorelai whispered, "You're alright. You're okay Sadie. I've got you."

Sadie's cries started to slow down softly and she nuzzled into Lorelai's embrace. Lorelai breathed in the smell of her and remembered how often she would hold Rory close as a baby and breath in that sweet smell. She began to hum softly to her, not noticing the way that Jessica was now staring at her, in awe of how easily she was able to calm her daughter.

Lorelai rocked her back and forth, "There you go baby girl...you're alright. Everything is okay now."

Jessica swallowed the lump in her throat, "How did you do that?"

Lorelai turned quickly and felt suddenly nervous that she had overstepped her boundaries, "What?"

Jessica sighed, "It takes me forever to get her to stop crying. No matter what I do she never calms down usually until she's too tired to cry anymore…"

Lorelai smiled softly at her, "It takes practice. You'll get there."

Jessica frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I doubt it. I'll never get used to it."

"You will." Lorelai said softly, "The first few months are the hardest. But soon it will become second nature to you. I promise."

Jessica stared at her for a moment, "You have kids of your own?"

Lorelai nodded, "A daughter. She's all grown now."

Jessica smiled, "So it gets easier?"

Lorelai chuckled, "Well...it's all challenging but in the end worth it."

Jessica frowned, "Lorelai I don't think I can afford to stay here."

Lorelai slowed her movements slightly, "Jessica-"

"Maybe if I could just take a quick shower and then give Sadie a bath? Then I'll leave. I wish I could stay but I just...I can't." She said with a frown, "I just...I wanted to find a place for the night-"

"Jessica…" Lorelai said walking towards her, "You can stay."

She bit her lip gently, "But I can't aff-"

"You don't have to worry about a thing, okay? We'll figure it out. You can't go outside. It's raining and it's cold. Both you and Sadie are exhausted and hungry. You're staying here." She said sternly.

Jessica stared up at her as the tears started to fall down her cheeks, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked down at Sadie in her arms who was now staring up at her, "Because...a long time ago someone gave me a place to stay when I needed it too."

Jessica took a deep breath, "I'm starving…" Her face flushed, "Sorry I-"

Lorelai smiled and handed Sadie to her, "I'll go get you both something to eat. You change Sadie...I'll have someone bring up the crib too."

She started to walk towards the door and paused when she heard Jessica call her name, "Lorelai?"

She turned slowly, "Yes?"

Jessica smiled at her with Sadie in her arms, "Thank you."

Lorelai just nodded and gave her a smile before turning to walk out of the room and down the hall. She spent the next hour helping Jessica get set up in her room, tending to Sadie to allow Jessica to take a shower. The little baby cooed up at her, smiling and giggling at every face she made and an ache pulled at her heart thinking about how she still wished she could have a child with Luke…

When Jessica came back into the room dressed and done with her shower, she smiled, "She's adorable Jessica."

"Thanks." She said toweling off her hair, "Hopefully she sleeps tonight and doesn't keep your guests up."

Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about them."

"Was your daughter fussy at night?" Jessica asked as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"Sometimes." Lorelai said with a smile, "Weirdly when I played The Bangles she would sleep. She especially liked Eternal Flame...knocked her out every time."

Jessica smiled, "The who?"

Lorelai sighed, "Ahh...there I go again showing my age."

Jessica smiled and then yawned, "I didn't realize how tired I was too."

Lorelai nodded, "I bet. I'll get out of your hair to let you get some sleep." She walked over to the desk in the room, "I live just a few minutes away. There is a night manager on tonight. Tobin. He's great. But...if you need anything feel free to give me a call." She said writing her number down, "My phone's always on."

Jessica smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Do you need anything else before I head out?" She asked softly, "More snacks? New towels? More blankets?"

Jessica shook her head, "No. I think we'll be alright until the morning."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. Well...if anything comes up call downstairs to Tobin or me. Okay?"

Jessica bit her lip and looked up at her, "You know I've been waiting for you to ask me a million and one questions…"

Lorelai sighed and walked over towards the bed, she sat down beside her, "Do you want me to ask you a million and one questions?"

Jessica shook her head, "No. But everyone always does."

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked over at Sadie who was laying down in her bassinet making little noises, "How about this...what if I tell you my story and if you decide you want to share yours I'm here to listen. Doesn't have to be tonight...or tomorrow. Whenever you're ready."

Jessica smiled, "Okay."

Lorelai nodded and turned towards her, "I got pregnant when I was fifteen with my High School boyfriend. Gave birth to my little girl by 16 and was living at home with my parents. It was a nightmare...it wasn't what I wanted. And her father wasn't...involved. He proposed but when I said no I think he took it as a sign that he didn't need to be involved. So I ran away...and I was terrified. Somehow I ended up at an Inn here in town...not this Inn but a different one." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I didn't know what I was doing. I had no money...Rory was so little and I had no one to turn too. But the manager there...Mia. She let me stay. And turns out I never really left…"

Jessica took a deep breath, "Wow."

Lorelai smiled, "I know that you're probably terrified right now...and I know you don't know me. But I'd be happy to help if I can."

"But Lorelai I can't afford to stay here…" She whispered, "Not even for tonight. I can't stay here for free."

Lorelai stood up, "Why don't we worry about that tomorrow? You need rest." She paused for a moment, "You don't have to tell me everything...but I do need to ask one question."

Jessica nodded, "Okay."

"Do your parents know where you are?" She asked softly.

She shook her head, "My parents kicked me out when I got pregnant. And my boyfriend dumped me...I was staying at my Grandma's house but she kicked me out last week too. She said she couldn't handle having me and Sadie living in the house. It was too much."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Jessica…"

She shook her head, "I had nowhere else to go...so I just packed my bags and got on the bus and now I'm here."

Lorelai sighed and looked down, "Try and get some sleep, okay? We'll talk in the morning."

Jessica nodded, "You know...your daughter is really lucky to have gotten you for a Mom."

Lorelai smiled by the door, "Just like Sadie is lucky to have you. Goodnight Jessica."

"Night." Jessica said giving her a nervous wave.

Lorelai shut the door behind her and leaned back against it. She sighed and thought about how strange the world was sometimes. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the door and then walked down the steps to head home to her husband.

* * *

She pulled up in front of the house and noticed that Luke was already home. She cringed knowing she was supposed to be home before him. She turned towards Babette's thinking she would get Paul Anka but she figured Luke had already done it. She walked a little faster and took the porch steps two at a time.

She walked in the front door, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said as she walked into the kitchen where LUke was sitting at the table waiting for her.

He smiled softly, "I called the Inn and your cell phone...was starting to think you ran out on me already."

She sighed and walked over to him, leaning down she placed a kiss on his lips. "No. I'm sorry...weird day. I sort of lost track of time." She turned to see Paul Anka laying at his feet, "Thanks for getting him…"

Luke shook his head, "No worries. Weird day? You okay?"

Lorelai sighed and placed her bag down on the ground, "Very weird day...deja vu kinda day."

Luke frowned, "What's that mean?"

Lorelai suddenly realized how hungry she was, "Did you eat?"

Luke nodded towards her plate, "Took a few bites...was trying to wait for you."

She sighed and shook her coat off before sitting down across from him, "Michel and I spent most of the day planning. I was busy...and then this girl showed up."

"A guest?" He asked reaching for his fork.

Lorelai took a bite of her pasta and sighed happily, "Yes. A very...young guest."

Luke frowned, "What do you mean?" He asked reaching for his glass of water.

"A young Mother...she didn't tell me how old she was but she couldn't be more than 18." She said with a frown.

He stared at her for a moment, his glass held up in the air, he leaned back against his chair, "Huh. Wow. I can see the deja vu thing…"

"It was like looking into a mirror." She said with a little laugh, "She was standing there looking terrified as hell with this tiny little baby in her arms. Luke it was so weird…"

He put the glass down and nodded, "I can see why it would be. Made you think about a lot of things I'm sure."

"She was worried because she can't really afford the room. But I couldn't turn her away." She said with a frown, "I mean what if Mia had done that to me? Where would Rory and I have ended up?"

Luke took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, a million questions running through his mind, "Lorelai-"

She put her hand up, "I know there are a lot of things to consider...but Luke I had to let her stay."

She stared at her for a moment, "I know."

"I asked about her parents...about the Father. She said her parents kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant and her boyfriend ditched her. She was staying with her Grandma for awhile but she kicked her out too. Her daughter is only a few months old." She was babbling on nervously.

He frowned, "How can you just kick your kid out like that? I mean I'm sure my Dad was furious with Liz but he never would have kicked her out. She left...but he would have let her stay there forever."

She shook her head, "I don't know. I couldn't have done that with Rory if it had happened. I mean my parents didn't kick me out...to be honest sometimes I was surprised they didn't. But...it was different. I had to leave."

Luke nodded, "I know." He paused a moment, "Where is she from?"

"She said New Hampshire. She took the bus until she ended up here." She said with a sigh.

He stared at her for a moment, "Are you okay?"

She smiled at his question, it was so like Luke to be worried about her no matter what, "I'm…" She paused and then shook her head, "I don't know. It just...it feels so weird and yet so right that she would end up here. Does that make any sense?"

He smiled softly at her, "I suppose if there was anyone in the world to help her it would be you…"

She looked down at her hands, "I mean...I don't know what to expect. And I don't know if she will want me help past today but it just feels like I have to try ya know? If Mia had turned me away I don't even want to think about what would have happened to me or Rory." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I don't think we would have survived."

"You would have found a way." Luke whispered, "You always do. But I can say I'm glad Mia let you stay. Otherwise I never would have met the GIlmore Girls."

She beamed at him, "Luke…"

"You know that I support you with this...I just want you to be careful. Okay? I love that you love so hard and are so willing to help. But...we should still be cautious a little. Feel out the situation, okay?" He asked with a shrug.

She smiled again at his concern, "I know…"

He nodded towards her food, "Eat up."

She took a deep breath and looked down at her plate, "Hey Luke?"

He looked up at her again mid bite, "Hm?"

"You make a really wonderful husband." She said with a hopeful smile.

Luke shrugged, "Well it's only been a week...give it another week before I screw it up."

She laughed and shook her head before taking a few more bites of her food before getting lost in her thoughts. Luke watched her carefully and wondered what was going to happen next...

* * *

 **So...what do you think? More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Thanks for the feedback and also the support that you've been sending. It means a lot. Again this is a prompt I saw and it probably isn't what the person had in mind but it's my spin on things and its transforming into something. Hopefully you'll stick with me!**

* * *

Luke was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for Lorelai as he often did. Paul Anka was happily munching on the eggs he had made for him too. He heard Lorelai dashing down the steps, he grabbed for a plate to begin to put her food on it.

"Hi! Gotta dash." Lorelai said grabbing her coat from the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

Luke glanced at the clock on the wall, "Why? You got up earlier than you normally do. I made you breakfast."

She smiled at him as she walked to the cabinet to get a thermos for her coffee, "Aw thanks hon. But I really need to get going."

He sighed and turned towards her, "Lorelai...you need to eat something."

"I'll grab something at the Inn." She said pouring the coffee in her thermos, "I don't think I'll be in for lunch either. But maybe I can swing by for dinner? I know you're working late."

He frowned and put his hands on his hips, "Lorelai…"

She turned towards him and took a sip of her coffee, "Mmm...an exceptionally good batch."

He gave her a look, "You are rushing there to see this girl."

Lorelai frowned, "What?"

"I know you." He said with a sad smile, "You're anxious to get to see her."

Lorelai bounced from foot to foot, "I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She's probably not even awake yet." He said with a laugh, "You said she was young."

She smirked at him, "She's got a four month old kid. Trust me...she's been awake for hours."

He huffed, "You really need to eat something...you can't fool yourself on coffee all day."

She giggled, "Oh but I have for years! You know this."

He practically growled her name, "Lorelai-"

She sighed and reached across him to pick up the toast he made, she took a quick bite, "There. I took a bite. Happy?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "No."

She rolled her eyes, grabbed a fork and started shoveling eggs into her mouth straight from the pan, "Fine."

"Stop it." He said with a frustrated groan, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "You're going to make yourself sick."

"Well I can't seem to make you happy this morning so I'm just going to leave." She said angrily and started to walk away.

"Don't leave like this." He said sadly, "I'm not trying to fight with you. I'm just worried-"

"There is nothing to be worried about." She said with a nervous laugh, "I have to go to work now."

"Lorelai…" He whispered sadly as she started to walk out of the kitchen, "Wait…"

She turned back to him and sighed, "What Luke?"

"Just…" He stepped up to her and sighed, lifting his hand to her face he touched her cheek gently, "Be careful, okay?"

She smiled softly and leaned forward to give him a kiss, "I love you."

"Right back at ya." He said with a sigh, "Make sure you eat something, okay?"

She smiled and kissed him again, "I will. Promise. See you later."

"Bye." He said giving her a little wave as she turned to dash out of the front door.

He sighed as he watched her go. He loved his wife. He loved everything about her. Even the parts of her that drove him insane like the over consumption of coffee and red meat. He also loved how passionate she was about helping people. He understood why she felt so connected to this young girl...but he also knew that she sometimes had the tendency of overextending herself when she was trying to do what she believed was right.

It wasn't that he didn't want her to help the girl and her daughter. He just didn't want her to be taken advantage of. Not every young Mother was as strong as Lorelai Gilmore had been. After all these years together, he was more protective than ever. But knowing her as well as he did...he knew that she wasn't going to let this one go. He just hoped it wouldn't blow up in her face…

Although he knew that even if it did...he'd be right there to pick up the pieces. He just hoped it didn't come to that.

* * *

A few hours later at the Inn, Lorelai was in Jessica's room with her and Sadie. She was playing with Sadie while Jessica was in the bathroom. Sadie beamed up at her, cooing and giggling at every silly face that Lorelai made. Lorelai's heart burst in her chest everytime the little girl smiled at her. She hadn't realized how much she missed having a baby around...it almost made her wish that her and Luke had gone through with the surrogacy thing.

She sighed but smiled when Sadie wrapped her tiny little hand around Lorelai's finger. "Hi pretty girl...you're so sweet. Yes you are. You are just the perfect little baby."

The door opened and Jessica walked out, collapsing on the bed. She threw the pillow over her head and Lorelai looked over at her, "Are you okay?"

Jessica groaned and threw the pillow to the side, "I'm tired."

Lorelai smiled sympathetically, "I remember that feeling." She turned back to Sadie and smiled, "But then Rory would smile at me and I'd be more than okay with being so tired."

Jessica frowned, "Hm…"

Lorelai felt something hanging in the air between them but decided to let it go for now, "So…"

Jessica looked down at her hands, "Can I stay again tonight?"

Lorelai smiled at her and stood up, "Sure. You can stay as long as you need too."

Jessica's face widened, "Really?"

Lorelai walked over to the bed, "Jessica...how old are you?"

She blushed, "I turned 17 last week."

She smiled at her, "Happy Birthday."

Jessica laughed, "Yeah...thanks."

She frowned and scooted closer to her, "Look I know that you must be terrified right now. I remember how scared I was. But you can do this. You just need to make a plan."

"A plan. Right." Jessica said with a bitter laugh, "Sadie wasn't part of the plan."

Lorelai fidgeted nervously, "Rory wasn't part of my plan either...but sometimes life throws curveballs at you. But you can do this Jessica. I'll help you. I just-"

"The plan was for Tommy and I to move out of our shithole little town and he and his band were going to become something. I was going to be their manager." She said with a laugh, "We had it all worked out."

Lorelai licked her lips, "What happened when you told him you were pregnant?"

Jessica frowned, "He told me to get rid of it. But I couldn't afford it. So then he said he'd toss me town the stairs if it would help but...I freaked."

Lorelai frowned, "Oh Jessica-"

"Next day I went to his house and his Mom told me to leave. She said he was gone. He took off with his band. He was a few years older than me so he had already finished school." She sniffled.

"And you've never seen him again?" She asked curiously.

Jessica laughed, "Nope. And I probably never will again. I was able to keep it from my parents for awhile...but my Mom finally figured it out. My Dad came home that night, packed a few of my bags and through them out the front door. That's when I went to my Grandmas...she was not happy. But said I could stay for awhile. But Sadie was always fussing and would never be quiet so she told me I had to leave."

Lorelai turned and looked at Sadie peering at them from her bassinet, "I'm sorry."

Jessica sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah well...I probably should have let Tommy do what he wanted."

Lorelai cringed, "Jessica…"

"You should probably get back to work." Jessica said with a frown, "I'll deal with her. I'll just stay tonight then get out of your way."

"We can talk about it later." Lorelai said, "You can stay here like I said."

Jessica shook her head, "I can't afford it Lorelai. And I'm not staying here for free."

Lorelai fidgeted nervously, "Well...maybe we can work something out?"

Jessica laughed again, "Like what? You want me to scrub the toilets here for a place to stay? Not going to happen."

Lorelai blushed, "Well...then maybe you could find a job somewhere else in town?"

"And do what with her?" Jessica said as tears welled up in her eyes, "I can't afford daycare either."

"My boy-" She paused and smiled, "My husband owns a Diner in town. Maybe I could talk to him about letting you work there? Waitress a little?"

Jessica sighed, "I don't know…"

"We don't need to make any decisions now." Lorelai said with a smile, "Okay? Just...try and relax some more. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

Jessica smiled sadly at her, "I wish I could be as sure as you seem to be. Just because it worked out for you doesn't mean it will for me."

Lorelai smiled sadly and patted her hand, "I'll be downstairs if you need me...okay?"

Jessica nodded, "Yeah. Okay."

She smiled again and then stood up before walking out of the room. She walked down the steps and up to the desk where Michel was typing away. He frowned and she cringed knowing what he was about to say, "Michel-"

"Why is there no record of anyone being in Room 2? But the maids just said they need to clean up there." He said turning to her.

She sighed, "I forgot to put it in last night."

He frowned at her, "You forgot to put it in? You never forget to check anyone in. Has the whole Bride thing muddled your brain?"

She sighed, "It's complicated Michel but it's nothing for you to worry about, alright?"

He continued to glare at her, "What does that mean it's complicated?"

Lorelai sighed, "Can we go into my office to talk?"

Michel sighed, "Well this should be good." He walked past her towards her office and she followed behind him, "I'm not going to regret staying, am I?"

She shut the door behind her and smiled sadly, "I hope not…"

He sat down at her desk, "What's going on Lorelai?"

She fidgeted nervously, "Yesterday a young girl showed up in need of a place to stay...she has a baby."

Michel sighed, "Oh boy…"

She sighed, "I know what you're probably thinking but-"

"You saw yourself with Rory." He said with a sad smile.

"Exactly. And I couldn't turn her away Michel...what if Mia had done that to me?" She asked.

"What do you know about her?" He asked.

"I know that she is 17 and has no where else to go." She said with a frown, "That's all I need to know."

"Lorelai...we've been in a bit of a rut financially. We can't just give away free rooms to people." He said with a frown.

"It won't be forever! Just until she can get on her feet again." She said quickly.

"And what if she doesn't it?" He asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"You sound like Luke. Negative and suspicious." She said with a huff, turning her head away, "How can I be hypocritical? I was in the same position as her."

Michel nodded, "I understand that. But…"

"But what?" She asked angrily, "What Michel?"

He frowned, "I just...worry that this isn't going to play out the way you want it too. There is only one Lorelai Gilmore in the world. Just because you it worked for you doesn't mean it will be as easy for her."

"Easy? What was easy for me?" Lorelai said with a huff, "None of it was easy Michel."

"I didn't mean it was easy...I just meant that-" He paused and sighed before looking down, "I don't know…"

"Look I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with this but she's staying." She said stubbornly, "I'll pay for it, okay? Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to ask Luke if he can help her out with a job."

"And what about the baby?" He asked, "I didn't sign up to play babysitter."

She rolled her eyes, "No one asked you to babysit Michel. I'll handle it, alright?"

Michel sighed knowing there was no changing her mind, "Okay."

She stared at him, "You be nice to her, okay?"

Michel nodded and stood up, "Sure. Yes. That's fine. I will." He looked at his watch, "You mind if I run out for lunch?"

Lorelai nodded, "Sure. I got things covered here."

He smiled, "Need anything while I'm out?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. I'm good."

Michel nodded and smiled, "Okay. I'll be back in a bit."

"Yeah sure. Take your time." She said brushing him off as she stepped over to her desk.

Michel watched her for a moment then stepped out of the office, as he did Jessica was walking down the steps. She stopped him, "Um...excuse me, do you work here?"

Michel nodded, "I do."

She smiled nervously, "Do you know where Lorelai is?"

He sighed and pointed behind him, "She's in her office."

"Thanks." She smiled and stepped past him, he stood by the base of the stairs and listened in, "Lorelai?"

Lorelai popped out of her office, all smiles for the young girl, "Hi! Everything okay? Is it Sadie?"

Jessica licked her lips, "She just fell asleep...but I was thinking of maybe running to the store. Would it be okay to leave her here for awhile?"

Michel frowned as he leaned against the banister and continued to listen in, "Oh sure! I can keep an eye on her. What do you need?"

"Just a few things." She said with a smile and a shrug, "I saw a little store in town yesterday. I figured I'd just run over there."

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. Doose's should have whatever you need. If not I can help you later."

Jessica smiled, "Thanks." She paused and started to step back, "Um...actually I uh…"

Lorelai frowned, "Everything okay?"

"I just…" She blushed softly, "I don't have much in my wallet at the moment. And I don't really want to ask for a hand out but I was thinking that if I do get a job with your husband I could pay you back and-"

Lorelai immediately reached for her bag, "Say no more Jessica."

Michel sighed and shook his head as he stepped out of the foyer, not needing to hear any more. He got in his car because it was a little brisk out and went into town. He parked the car and thought about what he was going to do next. He didn't really need to get lunch. He had brought lunch to work and had already eaten it.

But something was nagging at him about this situation. He wasn't particularly close to Luke...but after what he just saw he felt like he had to say something. Stepping out of the car, he walked across the street and into the Diner. The lunch rushed seemed to be dying down as he walked up to the counter.

Glancing around, he spotted Luke finishing up with a customer, he caught his eye and awkwardly waved. Luke frowned and stepped over to him after finishing what he needed to do, "What are you doing here? I thought my food had to many calories for you."

"I'm not here to eat." He said looking around, "I filled my car and fat quota for the day."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I do have healthy options you know."

Michel nodded, "I'll have to check that out sometime...but for now I'd like to speak to you privately."

Luke frowned, "Did something happen to Lorelai?"

Michel shook his head, "She's fine...but I have some concerns."

"Is this about Jessica and her baby?" Luke asked, Michel nodded, "I have some concerns too."

Michel sighed, "Is there anywhere we can go where the nosy members of this town aren't listening?"

Luke cocked his head to the side, "We can go upstairs."

Michel nodded and turned to follow him up the stairs and towards the old apartment. Now it was filled with a few random pieces of furniture and boxes. "You lived up here?"

Luke sighed and moved boxes around to bring out some chairs, "It worked for me. I know it doesn't really meet your standards but for my life it worked."

Michel sighed and sat down, "I wasn't judging…"

Luke smirked, "You are. Just a little. But that's how you are."

Michel frowned, "Yes well…"

Luke sat down beside him, "So...what's going on?"

Michel sighed again, "I don't know enough about this girl but I just worry that Lorelai is going to expect too much from this. You know how she is."

Luke nodded, "I do know how she is. She wants to help people...make things better. But sometimes that can be a disaster for her. People take advantage of it."

Michel nodded, "She sees herself in this girl. But…"

"But there is only one Lorelai Gilmore." He said with a smirk, "Technically two but-"

"But still." Michel said sadly, "She seems to be throwing herself into this." He fidgeted nervously, "I'm not sure if this is my place to say this but you are her husband so you deserve to know…"

Luke frowned, "Know what?"

"She gave her money today. I saw it...just before I left." He said, "And I think she's going to ask you to give her a job."

Luke sighed and leaned back, "Lorelai…"

"I understand why she wants to help her. And maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this girl will surprise us all but I don't want to see her get hurt. She doesn't deserve that." He said with a frown.

Luke nodded, "You know I was thinking of calling Mia. Having her talk some sense into her…"

"Mia let Lorelai stay." Michel said with a frown, "I mean maybe times were different but would that help?"

"I don't know." Luke said, "Maybe it will backfire but I have to try."

"I'd like to believe that everything will be fine...but we don't know that. We don't even know where she comes from." Michel said.

"Mia didn't really know where Lorelai came from though." Luke pointed out.

"Mia checked her background first. She told me that once. She looked up Emily and Richard." He said.

Luke sighed, took his hat off his head and ran his hand through his thin hair, "The thing is she is very defensive about this."

"Of course she is." Michel said with a smile, "She's going to be protective of her. She thinks its her job to save her like Mia saved her."

Luke frowned, "You can't save everyone…"

"No. I suppose you can't. But she sure as hell we'll try." He said, "She wouldn't be Lorelai if she didn't."

Luke smiled, "You're right about that."

"I should go…" Michel said standing up, "I hope I didn't cause any trouble. I just-"

"No I'm glad you came to talk to me." Luke said as he too stood up, "Let me know if anything else happens I should know about."

Michel nodded "I will."

"And Michel?" Luke asked as he watched him start to walk away, Michel turned to him, "I'm glad you're sticking around." He shrugged, "I may not understand you...but it means a lot to Lorelai."

Michel smiled, "Yes well...hopefully your wife doesn't make me run for the hills again."

Luke smirked, "Yeah. Yeah…"

Michel smiled and turned to walk out of the apartment leaving Luke to his thoughts. He sighed, looked around the old apartment and thought about how much things had changed over the years. Sometimes it was hard to believe he lived up here for so long. And yet some days it seemed like it was just yesterday.

He understood Lorelai's need and want to help Jessica but he also worried she was going to be disappointed. And giving her money...well that was something he thought they should discuss. Knowing that this was going to be a delicate situation, he turned and walked to the old phone he left up here. He had a call to make…

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lorelai was bouncing Sadie up and down in Room 2. Jessica had been gone for longer than she expected and she was trying not to worry. A knock on the door startled her, "Come in."

Michel walked in the room and frowned, "She's not back yet?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Maybe she got lost. She doesn't know her way around."

Michel frowned and stepped further into the room, "Lorelai this town is the tiniest town in the world. She didn't get lost."

She sighed, "She'll be back."

"Luke's downstairs." He said, "He brought you dinner since you called to tell him you wouldn't be in."

Lorelai frowned, "Well I can't leave Sadie." She said as Sadie started crying harder.

Michel opened his mouth to say something but there was another knock on the door, "Lorelai?"

She sighed when she saw Luke walk in, "Hey."

He stepped into the room and looked over at Michel, "Where's Jessica?"

"She's here." A voice said walking into the room, both men stepped back as the girl stumbled into the room and towards the bed.

Lorelai felt her heart lurch in her chest, "Jessica…"

The young girl hiccuped softly, "Crap, she's crying again."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "I think she's hungry."

Jessica giggled and sat down on her bed, "Well that's no good." She kicked off her shoes and lay back, "It's warm in here. Is it warm in here?"

Luke looked at his wife, "Lorelai…"

She gave him a look and then walked over to him, "Hold Sadie."

Luke stumbled as she handed the baby to him, "Uh…"

She shot him another look and then walked over to the bed, "Jessica…"

Jessica tilted her head back and looked at the two men, "Who are they?"

Lorelai frowned, "You met Michel earlier. He works here."

Jessica nodded, "Oh the guy with the funny accent!" She said laughing loudly.

"The other man is my husband. Luke." She said softly, "Jessica-"

"Ah yes...the husband. The new husband. Of course you have a husband. Your life is perfect." Jessica growled.

Sadie started crying harder and Luke awkwardly tried to soothe her, "Shhh…"

Jessica groaned and put her hand over her face, "All she does is cry!"

Lorelai reached for her, "Jessica where were you? I thought you were getting groceries?"

Jessica turned to look at Lorelai, "I love small towns. Easy to swipe booze without anyone noticing."

Lorelai cringed, "Jessica…"

"I need to pee." She said jumping up and running towards the bathroom.

The door was wide open and Lorelai's eyes widened, she jumped up and shut the door before turning back to Luke and Michel. They were both staring at her wide eyed, "Can you give us a minute?"

Luke gave her a look, "Lorelai…"

"She's clearly intoxicated." Michel said with a sigh, "Did she use that money you gave her to buy it?"

Lorelai's face flushed, "How did you know I gave her money?"

"I saw you." He said with a frown, "This isn't okay."

Lorelai glared at them both, "Both of you go downstairs. Take Sadie with you."

Luke stared at his wife, "Lorelai what am I supposed to do with her? She's going to keep crying."

She shook her head, "Michel, call Doose's and see if someone can run some formula by."

"But Lorelai-" Michel said quickly.

"Just do it!" She yelled, tears welled up in her eyes and she sighed, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell. I just…" She turned to the bathroom and frowned, "Please? Just...can you help me out here?"

Michel looked over at Luke who just gave her a quick nod, he turned back to Lorelai. "Sure. I'll go call."

Lorelai nodded, "Thank you."

Michel left the room and Luke stood there for a moment, "We need to talk."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. And we will...but let me deal with this first. Okay?"

Luke nodded, "Alright." He rocked Sadie gently, "I'll be in your office."

She smiled softly and thankfully, she waited until he had left the room before she turned to the bathroom door. She took a deep breath and was going to knock, she was startled when the door flung open and she stepped back as Jessica walked in. She brushed past Lorelai and fell onto the bed, pulling the pillows up under her.

"Man this bed is comfortable. It's like sleeping on a cloud!" She said with a sigh.

Lorelai frowned, "Jessica-"

"I thought my town was small but this place is something else." She said with her eyes closed, "I mean you can see everything just standing in the center of town."

Lorelai walked closer to the bed, "Yeah...it's pretty small. Luke likes to joke that the place was constructed in a snow globe."

Jessica laughed louder than necessary, "That's a good one!"

Lorelai sighed and tried to smooth out her shirt, "Where were you?"

Jessica yawned, "Hm?" She paused, "Oh...just around. Got something to eat at some place called Al's Pancake world. Was expecting only Pancake's but I somehow ended up eating Chicken Parm. It was pretty good though!"

"Yeah Al's is a special place." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed, "But I uh...I thought you were going to get diapers for Sadie."

"I think she has enough for now." Jessica said snuggling further into her pillow, "She's fine."

Lorelai frowned, "She seems hungry."

"Well she can't feed of of me now." Jessica said with a laugh, "Unless you want her to have her first buzz."

Lorelai cringed, "Jessica-"

"You mind if I take a nap? I am exhausted!" She said with a yawn, "Whatever you have in the kitchen should be fine for Sadie. Thanks."

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find the right words. She stood up awkwardly when she realized there was not going to be anyway to get through to Jessica tonight. She stared at the young girl for a moment trying to remember that it wasn't easy to be a teenage Mom.

She turned to walk towards the door and sighed, knowing what she was about to walk into wasn't going to be fun for anyone. She took a deep breath, trying to pull it together to be able to face both Michel and Luke and their criticisms. She knew they had a reason to be worried but...she wasn't willing to give up on Jessica just yet.

Walking down to her office, she found Michel behind the desk on the phone. She walked past him and found Luke sitting with Sadie at her desk. She walked over to him, took Sadie from his arms and smiled, "Hi sweetie."

Luke looked up at her, "Where's Jessica?"

"She's taking a little rest." Lorelai said turning away from him, bouncing the baby in her arms as she started to fuss again.

He sighed and stood up, "Lorelai-"

"Look I know that you're probably mad that I gave her money but I just...I wanted to help." She said with a frown.

Luke shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm not mad…"

"Right. You're not mad. You're concerned." She said with a nod.

He sighed, "Well from what I just saw...yes I am concerned."

She shook her head, "You don't get it. You will never get it."

Michel walked into the room, "I called Doose's. Taylor said someone will have to go pick it up because he doesn't send his employees on errands for our guests."

Lorelai huffed and held Sadie closer, "Of course he said that."

"What don't I get?" Luke asked referring back to what Lorelai had been trying to say before Michel walked in.

Lorelai shook her head, "Nothing Luke. Just forget it."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "No. Say it. What don't I get?"

She looked over at him, "You don't get how scary it is to be alone with a newborn okay? How stressful it can be. Sometimes you get fed up and you just have to blow off a little steam."

Michel awkwardly stood between them, "Lorelai there is a difference between blowing off some steam and ditching your baby to go get drunk."

"Oh she's just a little buzzed! You know Taylor doesn't carry anything to dangerous. I'm sure she just had a little champagne or something." She said with a frown.

"Lorelai come on…" He said shaking his head, "You can't be serious right now."

She shook her head and rubbed Sadie's back, "What do you want me to do, throw her out on the streets?"

"No." Luke said sternly, "You know that's not what I want but I just...I feel like-"

"And you-" She said turning towards Michel, "Why were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying." Michel said shaking his head, "I just...I happened to be standing there."

"Yeah well...it was none of your business." She said angrily.

"It is my business when it's happening at the place I work at when one of my friends is being taken advantage of." He said back.

"I'm not being taken advantage of." She said with an angry laugh, "I'm just trying to help her out. She needs someone to look after her."

"Just because you were a teenage Mother doesn't mean you have to fix this for her." Michel said.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh what do you know Michel?"

He frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just…" She looked between them both, "I'm not kicking her out."

"No one is asking you too." Luke said, "But Lorelai this isn't okay."

"Do you honestly think that there weren't nights when I wanted to do the same thing when Rory was a baby?" She said with a sniffle, "Because I did. And often."

"The difference is you didn't." Luke said, "Right?"

She shook her head, "Of course I didn't. But it doesn't mean that I was perfect."

"That's not what this is about." Luke whispered as Sadie started to get upset again.

"Then what is it about?" Lorelai said glaring at him.

"She's not you." Luke said softly, "I know you think she is...but it's not the same."

Lorelai shook her head, "It is the same. Okay? You will never understand what this is like. You never had to deal with April when she was a baby."

He stepped back at the aggressiveness in her voice, "That wasn't my choice."

She sighed and looked over at him sadly, "I didn't mean…"

"I know." He said softly, "But you still said it. You think I'm trying to be the bad guy here...trying to tell you what to do. I just think that you're jumping into this too fast. What do we even know about this girl?"

"What did Mia know about me?" Lorelai asked softly.

"I knew that you were one of a kind." A voice said from the doorway of the office.

All eyes turned to see the old woman standing in the doorway, "Mia?"

She sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "Hello sweetheart."

Lorelai turned to Luke, "You called her?"

He sighed, "Yes."

She shook her head, "You shouldn't have done that." She turned back to Mia, "I'm sorry Mia. But Luke should NOT have bothered you with this. Did you seriously travel all the way up here?"

She smiled, "I was in Boston visiting my Grandchildren. I've been there since after the wedding. I decided to take a trip back home again."

Lorelai sighed, "Mia-"

"We should talk." Mia said softly, she saw Lorelai start to protest, "Lorelai…"

She sighed, "Fine. But...not now okay? I have to take care of Sadie. She needs me."

"Fine." Mia said turning to Luke, "Lucas will take me home. And you'll be home soon to talk to me. And if you're not...I'll come back."

Lorelai glared at her husband then walked past all three of the occupants in the office. There was a silence that took over the room for a moment.

Luke finally sighed, "Less than two weeks married and she already hates me."

Mia smiled sadly, "She doesn't hate you Lucas. She knows that you're right. You know how she gets...she's putting up a wall."

Luke stared at her, "I understand why she feels like she has to do this but not everyone is as strong as Lorelai."

"No. It still amazes me how strong she was back then. But...I can understand that she feels the need to do this." She said softly.

"What did you do when she showed up?" Michel asked.

"I gave her a day to relax. Then I asked a lot of questions...and whether she knows it or not I made phone calls." She said with a frown.

"To her parents?" Luke asked.

Mia nodded, "I had to make sure they knew she was okay. Emily didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it really...brushed me off. So I let her stay. But...I made her work to be able to stay."

"She wants me to give her a job." Luke said, "She hasn't brought it up to me yet but Michel heard her."

"Is she willing to work?" Mia asked softly.

"I don't know." Luke said with a sigh, "I just...I don't know Mia. I don't know anything at the moment. I want to be supportive but I can't if Lorelai won't let me in."

Mia smiled softly, "Let me try and talk to her."

He took a deep breath, "I just...I just want her to be happy. Things have been good and I don't want to ruin it."

Mia nodded, "I know."

Another knock on the door disrupted them, "Michel?"

He turned to see one of the maids standing there, "Yes?"

"Who's the girl in Room 2? She just puked everywhere…" She said with a sigh, "I'm going to need you to make the beds in Room 4 so I can deal with it."

Michel sighed, "Should have left when I had the chance…" He said with a grown, mumbling something in French under his breath as he walked out of the room.

Luke gave Mia a nervous look and she just smiled encouragingly. He hated that Lorelai was upset with him...but he hoped that somehow Mia could get through to Lorelai. And after that...they could all find a way to deal with this situation that would make everyone happy. 

* * *

**Can't promise I will have daily updates but I will do my best! Thanks again all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always...thanks for the continued support and positivity! You guys are the best! Here is the next update. More soon!**

* * *

Almost two hours later, Lorelai walked up the front steps of her house almost dreading what she was about to find. Luke's truck wasn't out front so she assumed he had gone back to the Diner. She stood by the front door for a moment, trying to calm herself. She was angry...but not at Michel or Mia...and definitely not at Luke. She understood their concern.

She was mad at herself and mostly she was mad at Jessica.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the house and placed her bag down on the desk, "Mia? Are you here?"

"In here." She called from the living room.

She followed the voice and smiled when she saw Mia sitting on the couch, reading as she snuggled up to Paul Anka, "Well he looks happy."

Mia smiled up at her, "He really is a sweet dog. A little eccentric...but sweet."

Lorelai sat down and put her hand on his little head, "He is...he's slowing down a bit. Getting old."

"Aren't we all?" Mia said with a sad smile.

Lorelai frowned and looked up at her, "I told you years ago...you aren't allowed to get old. I need you."

Mia sighed and closed her book, placing it on the table beside her, "Sadly I can't stop time sweetheart."

Lorelai kicked off her shoes and leaned against the back of the couch, "No. I suppose you can't."

A comfortable silence filled the room for a moment before Mia spoke again, "Where is Sadie?"

Lorelai sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch, "Luckily I have an amazing staff. One of the maids Kerri is watching her while Jessica sleeps off the booze…"

Mia frowned, "Lorelai…"

She closed her eyes as she felt the tears burning in the back of her eyes, "Mia I just...I can't turn her away. What if you had done that to me?"

Mia smiled, "Sweetie look at me."

Lorelai looked over at the woman who had saved her so many years ago, "What?"

"I understand why you feel like you have to help this girl. We all do. But there are things you have to consider. Do you think that I didn't stop and think?"

Lorelai looked down at her lap again, "You did?"

"Lorelai you were a sixteen year old girl with a baby in her arms. I had to find out where you came from...if someone was looking for you. If you were in danger or in trouble." She said with a sigh, "Of course I thought about it and I asked around."

Lorelai shook her head, "I never knew that."

"I know. I didn't want you to be mad at me. But you have to understand why I did it." She said.

Lorelai looked over at her, "I guess I do. What did you find out?"

"I found out that your parents wanted you home...don't you remember that I tried to urge you to go back?" She asked.

Lorelai cringed, "Yeah...I guess I do."

"What has she told you about her family?" She asked softly.

"That her parents kicked her out. The baby's father wanted her to get an abortion and when they couldn't afford it...he offered to throw her down the stairs." She said with a sigh.

Mia's eyes widened, "My goodness…"

Lorelai nodded, "She was staying with her Grandmother for a while but she kicked her out too."

"I have every amount of sympathy for this girl. I would want to help her too. But you need to think about how she has acted in the last 24 hours." She said with a frown.

Lorelai stood up and started pacing, "I know getting drunk was wrong...but I remember how terrifying it was to be a single Mom. Don't you think I thought of doing that sometimes? I wanted to run from all of it."

Mia sat up a little and Paul Anka shifted on the couch, "And yet you didn't."

"Of course I didn't." Lorelai said turning back to her, "I wouldn't have done that."

"And why?" Mia asked softly, "Why Lorelai?"

She wiped away a tear and sat down on the coffee table, "Because I loved Rory too much to do anything to put her in danger."

Mia smiled and leaned forward and took her hands, "Despite how afraid you were...deep down you wanted Rory."

Lorelai smiled, "Of course I did. That kid saved me from myself. So did you but Rory...she gave me meaning. She made life worth living. Even on the hardest days she made it worth it."

Mia scooted closer to her, "I think that's the difference between you and Jessica...I'm not sure she wants this responsibility."

"We don't know that." Lorelai said with a shrug, "Maybe she just needs some time?"

Mia sighed and sat back against the couch again, "Maybe...but that's something we need to figure out before you invest to much in this."

"But what about Sadie?" Lorelai asked, her voice cracking, "She's so innocent in all of this."

"I know." Mia whispered, "And we will keep her interest and happiness most important. But...you can't stop your life just because you feel like it's your responsibility. You aren't the only young teenage Mom in the world Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled, "I know. There's a whole damn TV series about it. Should have capitalized on that trademark years ago."

Mia shook her head but laughed, "You really are crazy."

Lorelai laughed and wiped more tears away, "Can I ask you something?"

Mia nodded, "You know you can ask me anything."

Lorelai stared at the older woman for a moment, "Did you ever regret letting me stay?"

Mia smiled and leaned forward, "Oh my sweetheart...never for a moment. From the second you showed up you were willing to work. You never asked for anything without being willing to put in the work. You amazed me and everyone at the Independence Inn every single day. You never missed a shift and always took care of that little girl to the best of your ability. You are one of a kind...you always have been and you always will be.I adore you and Rory as if you were my own."

Lorelai frowned, "Why do I want her to want Sadie so bad?"

"Because you know that Sadie deserves a Mother who cares. She didn't ask for this." Mia said with a shrug.

Lorelai sighed, "That was something I always thought of with Rory. None of the hard parts were her fault…"

"You don't know Jessica's background really. We don't even know if what she told you is true. It could be. But it could also be a lie." She said with a shrug.

Lorelai looked at her for a moment, "What...what did my Mother say to you when you called?"

Mia sighed, "She was angry. Very angry. She wanted me to bring you home...I told her it had to be your choice. I struggled for awhile when I realized you weren't in any danger there...that you would have a roof over your head. I thought sometimes I was doing the wrong thing. I tracked Christopher's parents down too you know."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Straub and Francine? What did they say?"

"They said that as far as they were concerned...their son didn't have a daughter." She said with a frown.

Lorelai looked down, "Sounds about right. They never acknowledged her."

"Well that is there loss, isn't it?" Mia said with a smile, "She is a wonder. All thanks to you."

Lorelai shook her head, "She's her own person."

"True." Mia answered, "But she would be nothing without you."

"We would be nothing without you Mia." She whispered, "That's why this felt so...so important to me."

"I know." Mia said with a nod, "But I don't think this is the same situation honey. And you can't beat yourself up over something that you can't control. If Jessica isn't willing to work hard and do what is best for her daughter...then you can't change it."

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I know you're right…"

"But it doesn't make it any easier. I get it." Mia whispered, "But we're all just trying to look out for you. No one wants to see you hurt."

Lorelai frowned, "How mad was Luke when he called you?"

Mia laughed, "Honey he wasn't mad. He is concerned. That man would walk through fire for you...he wants to support you but he also wants to protect you. You know that."

"I was so mean to him." She said with a frown, "What I said about April…"

Mia shook her head, "You two have made it through so much Lorelai. This won't break you. Not unless you let it break you. Just talk to him."

Lorelai nodded, "I will." She looked around, "Are you staying?"

Mia smiled, "For a night or two. Luke set up Rory's room for me. He said she's in New York working on the book."

Lorelai nodded, "She'll be there for a few weeks I think."

"Are you feeling better about the book?" Mia asked.

Lorelai shrugged, "I can't pretend that it won't be weird to know that there is a book about my life for the world to read. But this seems very important to her. And as her Mother I will support her no matter what."

Mia smiled, "And that is what makes you an incredible Mother Lorelai. Putting aside your feelings for her. Remember that."

Lorelai smiled again, "Thanks Mia."

Mia smiled, "Do you need to deal with Jessica?"

Lorelai nodded, "I do. But I don't want to leave you…"

"Babette saw me coming in. I'm going to have dinner with her and Patty. Don't you worry about me." She said.

Lorelai nodded, "Okay...I guess I'll go talk to her and then…"

"And then make things right with that husband of yours." She said reaching out to squeeze her hands.

Lorelai's cheeks flushed, "Husband...still feels so weird to hear that."

Mia smiled, "Weird but good, right?"

"Very good." Lorelai said nodding her head, "He's the love of my life. It's always been him."

MIa nodded, "I know honey. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled, "If you say so." She looked around, "You sure you're good?"

Mia nodded, "Yes. Go on. I'll feed Paul Anka he just went out a little while ago."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks Mia." She leaned down and kissed Paul Anka's head and then turned to walk towards the door again, she paused, "Mia?"

The older woman looked back at her and smiled, "Yes?"

Lorelai leaned against the wall and smiled, "You know I will never be able to thank you for all that you did."

Mia smiled and shook her head, "All I did was put a roof over your head honey. You did the rest all on your own. You never gave yourself enough credit."

Lorelai blushed again, smiled and then turned to walk out of the house again. She drove back to the Inn and sat in her car for a few minutes, trying to figure out what the right thing to do in this situation was. She had gotten so wrapped up in this idea that it was her job to save Jessica. That she had to be the one to do it. She never stopped to consider that maybe...just maybe Jessica didn't want this responsibility at all.

But what did that mean? What did it mean for little Sadie? What if Lorelai had done this to Rory? How could she have? Sure she was terrified...but the moment the Nurse handed Rory to her she knew that she was there for a reason. That Rory was her life. She knew that whatever she did had to be done to protect this little bundle in her arms.

Yes there had been nights when she cried herself to sleep feeling frustrated and exhausted. Yes there were days when she locked herself in guests rooms while she cleaned them, needing ten minutes to herself. It was hard. All of it was hard...but it was so damn worth it.

Why didn't Jessica see that? Or did she not want to see it? Did she not want Sadie? Poor little innocent Sadie? What would happen to her if she had to turn Jessica away?

With a sigh, she took a deep breath and walked up the steps of her beautiful Inn. She paused in the doorway as she often did, touching the doorframe. She smiled to herself, thinking of that night that Luke had kissed her after so many years of toying the line between friends or lovers. She sighed, felt the butterflies in her belly that that memory always caused and told herself that no matter what she would talk to Luke tonight.

She owed it to him and their to fix this.

Walking into the foyer, she smiled when she saw Kerri sitting with Sadie on one of the couches. "Hey…"

Kerri looked up her, "Hey. You're back."

Lorelai smiled and down beside them, "I wanted to talk to Jessica. Is she awake?"

Kerri nodded, "Yeah. She's upstairs...I brought Sadie back down here to let Jessica shower."

Lorelai nodded, "Thank you again for helping me with this. I'll be giving you a bonus for this week."

Kerri shook her head, "No need Lorelai." She looked down at the little baby in her arms, "She's adorable."

Lorelai smiled and placed a hand on the baby's little born curly hair, "Yes. She is."

"I gave her some formula a little while ago and changed her." Kerri said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said taking her from her arms, "Why don't you head home? I can take it from here. And hopefully Jessica is able to watch her tonight."

"You sure? I don't mind helping out." Kerri said with a shrug.

"I know. And thank you. But...I can handle it from here." She said bouncing Sadie up and down.

Kerri stood up and looked down at her boss, "You okay?"

Lorelai looked up at her and smiled, "Just worried about this little one…"

Kerri smiled and put a hand on Lorelai's shoulder, "With you looking out for her...she'll be just fine."

Lorelai smiled up at her and said goodbye before Kerri grabbed her things and then left the Inn. Lorelai bounced Sadie up and down for a few minutes before giving her a little kiss on her cheek and walked with her upstairs towards Room 2. She knocked on the door gently and waited, "Jessica?"

A groan echoed from inside the room, "Come in."

Lorelai pushed open the door and quietly walked in with Sadie, "Hey…"

Jessica groaned again and rubbed her temples, "My head hurts."

Lorelai sighed and placed Sadie down in the crib again, "You look better."

Jessica laughed, "You'd think I could handle some cheap champagne. I've been drinking for years now."

Lorelai cringed, "Hm…"

Jessica looked over at her from the bed and smirked, "You judging me now?"

Lorelai shook her head and walked closer to the bed, "Not even a little. I was no angel before Rory was born."

"Oh but I'm sure you were perfect once the kid was born." Jessica snorted.

Lorelai felt resentment at her words and sat down on the bed, "Jessica I am nowhere near perfect. I made a million and one mistakes with Rory. I still do even now that she's an adult. I understand that this is difficult but I'm just trying to help."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "I thought if I had her Tommy would change his mind and come back to me."

Lorelai frowned, "I'm sorry."

"What about your kids Dad? What happened with him? He dump you?" She asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "He proposed actually...more to appease our parents I think."

She snorted, "So what you got Divorced from him?"

"Well no." She paused, "I mean we're divorced but…" She laughed, "It's complicated but no we didn't get married when he asked. So then he broke up with me. Wasn't very involved after that. At least not in the early years of Rory's life."

Jessica seemed to ignore her slightly as she sat up, "I could be on your with Tommy right now. And yet here I am in this crap town with a kid."

Lorelai frowned, "This isn't a crap town."

Jessica smirked, "Sorry, did I offend you? Your little Snow Globe town is quite charming."

Lorelai sighed and stood up, "Jessica I'm really trying to help you here. Everyone in my life is telling me to be cautious but I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt but you aren't making it easy."

"What do you want me to do?" She said with a laugh, "Grovel at your feet and do whatever you tell me to do because you gave me a room to crash in?"

Lorelai put a hand on her forehead, "No Jessica. But I want you to take responsibility for your daughter. Don't you think she deserves that?"

"What about what I want?" Jessica asked, hand on her chest, "No one ever asks what I want!"

"Look I know it's hard but once you become a Mother you have to make sacrifices-" Lorelai said.

"I've already made sacrifices." She said through gritted teeth, "And I'm tired of it."

"You have every right to feel tired and scared and yeah maybe a little angry...but Sadie deserves better Jessica. I'm willing to help...but only if you meet me halfway here." She said softly.

Jessica sighed and shook her head, "Look I'm exhausted...can I just crash again tonight and we can talk more in the morning? I think I'll have a clearer head then."

Lorelai hesitated for a moment, she looked over at the crib and saw Sadie staring at them with a curious expression. She smiled when she saw Lorelai looking at her, and something in Lorelai's heart swelled. She sighed, turned to Jessica and nodded, "Sure. But we really need to talk Jessica...I mean really talk."

Jessica nodded and sat back on her bed, "Yeah. Sure. I know."

Lorelai started to walk towards the door slowly, "She ate a while ago...there's more formula. She's been changed too."

"Great. Thanks." Jessica said with a yawn as she snuggled into her pillows.

Lorelai fidgeted by the door, feeling torn on whether or not she should leave, "Right. Okay…So I'll just-"

"Hey...did you and your husband ever think about having more kids? I mean you said Rory was older now." Jessica asked from the bed, her eyes still closed.

That feeling in her chest squeezed at her again, "Oh...well we talked about it from time to time. But I guess it just never happened."

Jessica sighed, "Hm. To bad...you seem like you make a great Mom."

Lorelai smiled weakly, "Goodnight Jessica."

"Night." She said turning over on the bed to fall back to sleep.

Lorelai sighed and walked downstairs where Tobin was setting up for the night shift, "Hey."

Tobin nodded, "Hey." He paused for a moment, "Michel called me…"

Lorelai sighed and leaned against the front desk, "I figured he would."

He watched her for a moment, "You okay?"

Lorelai laughed sadly and sat up, "Just very tired…"

He nodded, "Anything I should know?"

Lorelai sighed and stood up straighter, "If anything seems off to you...give me a call would you? I'll have my phone on."

He smiled softly, "Sure. I will."

"Thanks." Lorelai said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Try and get some sleep Lorelai. I've got things covered here." He said with a smile.

She smiled back, gave him a little wave and then walked back out the front door again. She checked her watch and realized that Luke should be home by now. She drove to the house and smiled when she saw his familiar green truck parked out front.

Walking into the house, she smelled something coming from the kitchen. It was just like him to still want to feed her even when she was acting like a lunatic. She walked into the kitchen and saw Paul Anka sitting by his feet by the stove.

He looked up when he saw her, "Hey…" He whispered hesitatingly.

She could tell he was nervous. He didn't take his eyes off of her. Those beautiful blue eyes...ones she had always imagined seeing on a little baby of their own. She sighed, pushed the thought of her head and walked over to him. "Hi."

He switched the stove off and fidgeted nervously in front of her. "Lorelai-"

She shook her head, leaned up to wrap her arms around his shoulders and held him close, breathing in the familiar scent of him. "I'm sorry."

It took him only a moment to respond to her embrace, his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, "You don't have anything to apologize for."

She didn't pull away as she spoke, needing his strength to hold her up now more than ever, "Don't I? I've officially gone off the deep end."

He gave her hips a squeeze, "Lorelai…"

Sighing, she pulled away slightly, "Can we talk?"

He nodded once, "Just give me a second in here. Want some wine?"

She smiled, "You really are a wonderful husband."

He smiled, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Go relax."

She sighed and looked down, "Come on Paul Anka…"

She sat down in the living room and Paul Anka jumped up on the couch, resting his head in her lap. She smiled down at him, scratching him behind his ears just the way he liked. She sighed and leaned her head back against the couch, thinking about all the emotions that had been rushing through her in the last few days.

After a few minutes Luke walked into the room and sat down beside her, holding a wine glass out to her and holding a beer for himself in his hands, "Here."

She smiled at him and took a sip, "Thanks hon."

Luke rested his arm on the back of the couch, he held his beer in his lap and used his arm on the couch to play with her hair, "So...talk to me."

She turned to him and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry about how I treated you today. I haven't been fair."

He smiled softly at her, "You're trying to do the right thing. Just like you always do. One of the reasons I fell in love with you actually."

She smiled back, "I've still been a total jerk."

He shook his head, "No you haven't. I get why you were upset with me."

"What I said about April." He cringed slightly but she pushed on, "About not being around when she was a baby." She shook her head, "That was uncalled for. That was totally out of your control Luke. I hate that you missed out on that time but it wasn't your fault. I was just...being defensive."

"I know." He said with a nod, "I know you didn't mean it and I know why you feel defensive. I get it...whether or not you think I do I really do understand where you're coming from."

She sighed and leaned into his touch, "When I saw Jessica standing there...it was like my life just flashed before my eyes. Every single moment. The good and the bad...and it made me think about the choices I made. About what would have happened if I stayed with my parents. If I had agreed to marry Christopher when we were kids. What would Rory's life have been like? Or what if Mia had turned me away...where would we have ended up? Would we have survived? It was just...it was weird and overwhelming."

He scooted closer to her, Paul Anka shifted to let him in, "I know." He kissed her forehead, "I can imagine that it was emotional and difficult."

"I can't help but think she ended up here for a reason. Like I ended up at the Independence for a reason. I may not have understood what that reason was years ago but...it meant something. And I feel like it means something that she ended up here. Like I'm supposed to learn something from it...or do something." She shook her head, "I don't know how to explain it really."

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "Just do your best."

She looked over at him, with tears in her eyes, "If I don't protect Jessica and Sadie who will?"

He shrugged, "I don't really have an answer to that Lorelai. I mean...I don't want you to turn the girl away. That isn't what this is about. I just worry that you're expecting to much from it and you will get hurt. I'm not sure that Jessica's situation is the same as yours was."

"No I don't think it is either...I'm realizing that now." She said with a frown, "Which is worrying me even more."

"Did you talk to her again today?" He asked curiously.

Lorelai nodded, "I did. She's so...angry. I mean I get it a little...I know its hard. But it doesn't seem like she really wants to try. She just...wants an easy out."

Luke sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want her to take advantage of you. She probably thinks she hit the jackpot having met you. Meeting someone who would sympathize with her."

She groaned, "Great."

"Look…" He squeezed her shoulder again, "If she's willing to work...I'd be happy to give her a job. But she needs to put an effort in."

Lorelai looked at him and smiled softly, "You'd do that?"

He smiled at her and pulled a strand of her hair gently, "You know I would. I'm not a total jerk am I?"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "No. You are so far from a jerk. You're a wonderful man." He blushed, "The kind of man that supported a young teenage Mother and her daughter long before he ever had a reason too. No questions asked."

He smiled, knowing that she wasn't talking about Jessica and Sadie anymore, "Yeah well...you two were pretty easy to love."

She smiled at him, "Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Plus...I admired the way you took care of her Lorelai. I still do. No matter what is happening in your life...you put Rory first. I mean when April showed up...part of the reason I panicked was because I didn't think I could live up to your greatness. I wanted to prove to you most of all that I could be a good Father. That was terrifying. You're like Super Mom."

She frowned at him, "Hon you never had to prove anything to me. I knew you would be a good Dad to April because of the way you were with Rory for so many years...and the way you helped Jess."

He smiled at her, "Yeah maybe...but I still don't compare to you."

"Yeah. You really do." She said with a nod, "You've never given yourself enough credit."

"Neither have you." He said shaking his head, "You worked your ass off to build a life for Rory. Be proud of that."

She was quiet for a moment, "Luke…"

He rubbed her back affectionately, "Hm?"

"Tonight...Jessica asked why you and I didn't have more kids. Or if...if we ever thought about it." Her face flushed.

He fidgeted nervously, "Oh?"

"I mean I know that we...we said that it was too late." The tears burned in her eyes, "But I think part of me really regrets that we missed that chance."

Luke took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah. I thought that might have something to do with this…"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I just...I didn't realize how important it felt to me until now. I don't know why we didn't do it sooner...we why didn't do a lot of things sooner but-"

"We weren't ready." He said with a shrug, "I'm sorry it happened that way but...it just did."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah...I know."

He paused for a moment, watching her carefully to try and read her expression, "Are you saying that you can't be happy with what we do have without kids?"

She turned to him quickly and shook her head adamantly, "No! Oh no Luke! Not at all." Paul Anka hopped off the couch, startled by her outbursts. She sighed and then scooted closer to him, taking his scruffy face in her hands, "Luke I love you. I love our life. I never dreamed I'd even have this...besides we have Rory and April and I'm okay with that. It's just...something I was feeling. It doesn't mean that I'm angry...or that I'm unhappy."

He stared deep into her eyes, knowing that if he did he would know if she was telling the truth. He saw the sincerity there, the love she felt for him shown back at him and he smiled knowing she was being honest. But he wouldn't deny that he didn't wonder what it would be like to have a kid that they raised together…

He wasn't sure why the surrogacy thing or even adoption had scared him. Maybe he just was afraid he wasn't good enough. Or maybe...maybe it made him upset thinking that he should have said something years ago. Either way...he knew that he would be more than happy to have this life with her with or without children. She was his everything...and for now that was good enough.

"Look…" He whispered, "Why don't we deal with this...work on the expansion…" He shrugged, "Then maybe we can have the surrogacy conversation again?"

Her eyes lit up, "Are you serious?"

Luke shrugged, "I think when it came up before...there was a lot going on. Your Dad had just died and you were struggling. It wasn't the right time."

She nodded, "I miss him…"

Luke nodded, "I know you do." He squeezed her hand, "But I promise we will figure this all out."

She sighed and leaned in to kiss him again, "We always do."

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "Yes. We do."

She took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch again, "Man I'm tired...I didn't sleep well last night."

Luke nodded, "I know. I could feel you tossing and turning."

She wrinkled her nose sadly, "Sorry about that…"

He shook his head, "Don't be. I just...don't want you to work yourself up over this."

"Is that why you called Mia? Because you were worried?" She asked curiously.

He nodded, "I was thinking about it...and then once Michel came to see me I knew I had too. I hope you're not mad at me about that."

She sighed and shook her head, "I'm not mad. I was just...surprised to see her. I wasn't mad at you or Michel. I was mad at myself and the situation."

"Lorelai you haven't done anything wrong." He whispered, "You shouldn't be mad at yourself."

"I just mena that...I knew that you were all right. Deep down I did. I knew that I needed to really think about it. But I didn't want too. Sometimes I build up these ideas in my head and when they don't turn out the way I want them too...I panic." She frowned, "I guess in my head I thought that Jessica would be just like me. That I'd help her and Sadie the way Mia helped me. It made me feel like I had a purpose again. Rory's all grown up now...she doesn't need me. It just felt...nice to be needed again." She looked over at him and frowned, "She's off writing a book about our life...I guess seeing Jessica gave me this full circle feeling. Like it was all coming back around again…"

Luke nodded, "I get that. But you forgot about a few things…"

She turned to him, "What?"

"Rory will always need you despite the fact that she is grown up and writing a book...she will always need you. And there's someone else who needs you too." He said softly.

She frowned as she tried to understand what he was saying, "Who?"

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips, "Me."

She smiled and leaned into him, "You need me?"

He held her closer, "You keep me on my toes."

She laughed and snuggled into his side, "Glad I'm good for something."

He chuckled, "You're good for a lot of things Gilmore."

"Can't use that name anymore." She said with a smirk, "I'm officially a Danes."

Luke smiled and tilted her head back, "Yes you are…"

She smiled up at him, "Luke.."

"You are my wife." He whispered, "And I am always going to protect you. But I'm also always going to have your back...whatever you decide to do with this I will support you. Just promise me...we'll make these decisions together."

She took a deep breath and moved to hug him, "I promise."

"Good." He whispered into her hair, "Thats all I ask."

She pulled back and kissed him, "I love you."

He let her settle back against him again, "I love you too. We'll figure this all out...you'll see."

She sighed in his embrace, finally letting herself relax knowing that he was right. He had never failed her before...and she knew now would be no different. She could figure this out...as long as she did it with him. Then everything would be just fine.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai and Luke lay snuggled up in bed together. After dinner, he had drawn her a bath to help her relax more. One look at her puppy dog eyes and he caved and climbed in with her. Afterwards they had made love, basking in the glow of still being newlyweds and being grateful for the relationship they had created.

Soon after, Lorelai had fallen fast asleep clearly exhausted from the days events. Luke fell asleep soon after her, making sure to hold her close to keep her calm as she slept. Sometime near 2 in the morning, Lorelai's cell phone started buzzing on the bedside table.

Luke moved a little in the bed and Lorelai groaned. She missed the first call, but the person immediately called back causing her to open her eyes, "Shut up."

Luke rolled onto his back, "Who is calling you so late?" He yawned.

She sighed and reached over to pick up the phone, "A monster. That's who." He chuckled and rubbed her back as she held the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

 _"Lorelai?"_ A frantic Tobin called on the other end.

Lorelai sat up a little straighter when she heard a baby crying in the background, "Tobin?"

Luke narrowed his eyes to try and see her better in the dark room, "What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Tobin what's wrong? Is that Sadie crying?" Suddenly her heart started pounding in her chest and she knew right away that something was very wrong...she just never expected it to be what Tobin was about to say.

" _Lorelai...Jessica's gone."_ He whispered as Sadie continued to cry.

"What do you mean gone?" Lorelai asked quickly throwing the blanket over her legs.

Luke scrambled out of the bed beside her, knowing that whatever was happening was not good.

 _"One of the guests came down to complain about a baby crying for over an hour. I went up to check on her...no one was answering in the room. I knocked and knocked...finally I realized it was open and…"_ He paused, " _All her stuff is gone...except she left Sadie. She just left…"_

Lorelai stopped what she was doing and her eyes immediately fell on her husband. He was staring back at her trying to read her expression but he didn't seem to understand what was happening.

And quite honestly neither did Lorelai…

Out of all the possible outcomes in this mess...this was never a thought that occurred to her.

So what the hell was going to happen next?

* * *

 **I will update as soon as I can! Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the words of our beloved Lorelai Gilmore: "I SMELL SNOW."**

 **I got home from work and the forecast called for snow...I instantly got inspired to write the next chapter. And if by chance I get a snow day tomorrow I will probably write the following chapter as well.**

 **I think so far this has been my favorite chapter to write. It is filled with a lot of emotion form all different aspects. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Thanks all!**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai and Luke came running into the Inn together. Tobin was standing at the front desk with two Police Officers and Sadie in his arms. She was wailing and Tobin looked terrified.

"Is she okay?" Lorelai asked pulling the little baby into her arms, Sadie nuzzled into her shoulder as she continued to cry, "Shh...shh it's okay baby girl."

"Are you the owner of this Inn?" One of the Officers asked.

Lorelai nodded, "I am."

The man sighed, "This is a highly unusual situation."

Lorelai nodded and rubbed Sadie's back, "I know…"

The second Officer stepped up to her and asked, "Do you have any contact information on the child's Mother?"

Lorelai's heart started pounding a way in her chest, "I…" Luke could feel her nervousness so he stepped up behind her and pressed a hand to her lower back to let her know he was right beside her, "I know her name...her first name."

The Officer raised an eyebrow, "Just her first name?"

Her face flushed, she was about to speak up when Tobin interrupted, "Kerri said Jessica told her that her last name is Herring."

Lorelai sighed, "What's going to happen now?"

"Well first we need to try and track down Jessica." The first Officer said, "But we also need to find out where we can place Sadie for the time being?"

Lorelai held Sadie closer, feeling incredibly protective, "Like a children's home?"

"It's the middle of the night. There is no other option right now." The Officer said with a frown.

Lorelai felt like the world was spinning, she couldn't imagine handing Sadie over to someone not knowing where she was going. Before she could think of what to say her husband spoke up behind her, "Couldn't she stay with us?"

Lorelai turned to look at him, "Luke?"

Luke smiled softly at her and stepped around her, "Sadie should be somewhere safe...with someone who knows her. She can stay with us until we sort this all out."

Lorelai turned back to the Officers, hoping they would agree, "Well...it does make sense at least for now." The first Officer said, "You two would be okay with that?"

"Yes!" Lorelai shouted, she was startled by her own voice and all the eyes in the room turned to her, Luke rubbed her back again gently, "I mean yes...yes of course she can stay with us. We will look after her."

The Second Officer nodded, "Okay. Well we need to take some statements from you for now and then we will let you take Sadie home. After that we'll be in constant contact with you until this is sorted out."

Lorelai nodded, "Right. Of course. Anything you need we will help."

Luke looked at her, "I'll go upstairs and get the crib to bring home." He whispered to her as the Officers turned to talk to Tobin first.

Lorelai's eyes filled with grateful tears as she looked at her husband, "Luke…"

He smiled and squeezed her arm, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning her head against Sadie as she snuggled into her embrace, "You didn't have to do this."

Luke shook his head and put his hand on top of Sadie's head, "Sadie didn't ask for any of this. She needs someone to look out for her."

"I know I've said it a lot lately but…" She sighed, "You're a hell of a husband."

He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her cheek before walking upstairs to get what he could for Sadie. Lorelai looked down at the little baby in her arms who was beginning to fall asleep again and wondered how Jessica could have walked away from something so precious no matter how scared or unprepared she felt. Sadie deserved more than this…

* * *

An hour later, Luke was setting the crib up for Sadie in his and Lorelai's bedroom. Mia was helping Lorelai tend to Sadie on the bed as he worked.

"What did the Police Officer's say?" Mia asked.

Lorelai sighed and strapped on the new diaper for Sadie, "That they would call when they know more and check in with us. But for now to try and keep Sadie happy and safe."  
Luke finished up what he was doing and checked the sturdiness of the crib, "As soon as Doose's opens I'll go pick up some more supplies."

Lorelai looked up at him, "Hon you should go into the Diner."

He shook his head, "No. I'm going to stay here with you today."

"Mia's here…" Lorelai whispered, "We'll be okay."

Luke smiled at her, "I'm not going anywhere. If the Diner has to be closed for a day...so be it. This is more important."

Mia looked at them both and smiled, "I think I'll head back downstairs…"

Lorelai turned to Mia and smiled, "Thanks for everything Mia."

Mia leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head, "Let me know if you need anything."

Luke smiled at the older woman and waited until she left the room before he walked closer to his wife. He smiled when he saw Lorelai leaning down to tickle Sadie, trying to make her laugh. He walked up to the bed and carefully sat down.

Lorelai looked up at him, "You really can go to work if you need too."

Luke shook his head, "Not today Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed and looked down at the little baby on her bed, "Tobin was going to call Michel and fill him in on what happened."

Luke nodded and rubbed his leg, an anxious habit, "Good. Good."

He watched as she carefully put Sadie's clothes back on, even after all these years she looked so natural. As if she had just had Rory a few years ago. Lifting the baby up, she held her to her chest and stood up, rocking her back and forth as she paced in the small room.

"You didn't have to do this you know…" He heard her whisper in the dimly lit room.

Luke sighed, "I told you...Sadie didn't do anything wrong."

Lorelai nodded, "I know." She sighed and pressed a kiss to Sadie's head, "But it's still a big responsibility."

"Yes. It is." He agreed, "But Sadie should be somewhere safe."

Lorelai sighed and carefully placed Sadie back down in the crib, she smiled down at her, "She's asleep…"

Luke let her stand over Sadie for a moment, watching her carefully as she slept, then he spoke to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She was oddly quiet then turned to him and shrugged, "What's there to talk about? This is my fault."

Luke sighed and bowed his head, "Lorelai this is NOT your fault."

"Isn't it?" She asked sadly, the way her voice cracked made him feel like someone was ripping his heart out.

"Come here." He whispered softly, holding his hand out to her.

Her shoulders started to shake and she quickly but quietly walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, "Luke…"

He held his arms out to her and she fell into them, he felt warm tears against his shoulder, "None of this is your fault. Okay? Do you hear me?" He heard her mumble his name and he shook his head, "I mean it. Jessica made her own choices."

She sniffled and nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck, "But what if I pushed her way?"

"You didn't." Luke whispered, "You were trying to help her. I think that Jessica wanted a way out."

"And I gave her one." She said pulling away.

He sighed and reached his hand up to wipe away her tears, "I think that she would have done this one way or another. At least she is somewhere safe right now…"

"But she abandoned her daughter." Lorelai said sadly, "I mean that little baby is all alone now."

"She has us." Luke whispered, " Until we figure out what to do. She will stay here with us. I promise that nothing will happen to her."

She sighed and looked over at the sleeping baby in the crib, "What if they can't find her?"

Luke sighed, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"But what if they do find her?" She asked again, "I mean...how do we know that she wouldn't' do this again?"

"We don't know that. We don't know what is going to happen." Luke whispered, "But I promise you Lorelai…" She turned to him when she heard the sincerity in his voice, "We will make sure that no matter what happens Sadie is safe. Okay?"

She sighed and nodded slowly, "Okay."

He leaned forward, pressed a kiss to her temple and then began to kick off his shoes, "Come on. We need to try and get some sleep."

Lorelai sighed and crawled up to the top of the bed and pulled at the covers. Luke lay beside her and and put his arm out to her, she snuggled up beside him, resting her head against his chest needing to hear the steady beat of his heart to keep her grounded. She breathed him in and wrapped an arm around his middle, her eyes were on the crib making sure that Sadie was okay. Luke played with her hair, something he knew that soothed her.

They lay in the silence for awhile until she spoke, "Once when Rory was a little over a year old...I thought about it."

He let her words sink for a moment, "What?"

She sighed and pressed her nose against his chest, she closed her eyes tightly, "She had been sick. It had been four days of no sleep...nothing I did was making her feel any better. She kept throwing up the medicine that the Doctors gave me. I was just at the end of my rope…" Luke gave her a squeeze letting her know he was right there, "She was just screaming and screaming and I didn't know what to do. I remember putting her down in her crib and sitting down on the floor and I just started sobbing...I could barely breath. And I thought…" Her voice cracked, "I thought if I just get up and leave no one will ever find me. I'll change my name and no one will know I ever had her...she'll be fine and I can start over."

He sighed and took a deep breath, "Lorelai…"

"I think I feel asleep because I was crying so hard." She said with a sniffle, "But I wasn't out for long. When I woke up...the room was quiet and for a moment I panicked. I jumped up...ran over to the crib and I looked down. She was sleeping...sound asleep and so peaceful. It was so strange to see her that way after four days of non stop crying. I remember falling against the side of the crib and I started to cry again...but that time it was because I felt terrible for ever thinking of leaving her. She looked so peaceful and perfect and I thought...she's done nothing wrong. She deserves better than me...and I swore then that no matter how hard it got I would never ever leave her. I would never even think it. But I've thought about it from time to time...how I ever even considered it. And it breaks my heart."

Luke sighed and gently tilted her head back so she could see his face, "You are the most incredible Mother. Do you know that?"

Her lip trembled, "But I thought it...I thought about it Luke."

"You may have thought it...but you didn't go through with it." He whispered, "And that makes all the difference. Do you think you're the only parent that was ever fed up? It's okay. Dont you for a second think that you could ever be compared to Jessica."

She clung to him, "I love Rory. I've always loved Rory...I was just-"

"I know." He whispered leaning forward to kiss her, "I know."

"How could she do this?" She whispered, "Why didn't I see it coming? Why didn't I know?"

"Shhh…" Luke whispered, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I promise Lorelai. We'll figure this out."

She rested her head in the crook of his neck again trying to relax and understand how this all could have possibly happened…

* * *

Later in the morning, Luke got up and decided to go to the store to get diapers, food and whatever else they would need for Sadie. Lorelai was up and taking care of Sadie with Mia's help. When he got back, he found Mia cleaning up in the living room.

"Where's Lorelai?" He asked her.

Mia nodded towards the kitchen, "She's giving Sadie a bath in the sink."

Luke nodded, "Anyone call?"

Mia shook her head, "Not yet." She sat down on the couch, "Did she get any sleep?"

Luke sighed, "A little. But she was pretty restless. She feels like somehow this is her fault."

"I know." Mia whispered, "It might take her awhile to realize it but Jessica made her own choices."

Luke frowned, "She's worried because she once thought about leaving…"

Mia nodded, "I remember that. She told me about it when it happened...she was so distraught. I tried to make her see that it was normal when you're that tired but I know she's always felt guilty about feeling that way. About even thinking it. I'm sure now with this happening...it's brought up a lot of those old feelings."

Luke sighed, "She has to know what an incredible Mother she is."

"You know how it is Luke...even with April being older...you think about all the mistakes you've made. It's part of being a parent. I've felt it with my own children...Richard and Emily felt it with Lorelai. Your own parents felt it with you." She said with a shrug. "There's no getting around it. Ever parent make mistakes and at some point they dwell on those mistakes because they worry that they have ruined their children."

He sighed, "I just...I don't want this to break her heart. I was worried about what Jessica was going to do but I didn't expect this."

"No. Neither did I." Mia said with a frown, "I don't think anyone expected this to happen. But...it was good of you to volunteer to let Sadie stay here."

Luke sighed, "I didn't like the idea of her being whisked off to some place...where no one knew her. It didn't feel right."

Mia smiled, "You're a good man Luke."

He stared at her for a moment, "Are you going to stay for awhile? You don't have too."

Mia nodded, "I'm going to stay as long as you all need me."

"Thank you." He whispered, "I know it means a lot to Lorelai that you're here." He smiled softly, "It means a lot to me too."

She smiled back at him and he turned and took a few bags with him to walk towards the kitchen. He heard Lorelai laughing and his heart soared. That was one of his favorite sounds. Her laugh always stirred something in him. It always had. Even before they became a couple...on some of his darkest days all it took was to hear her laugh or see her smile to make him instantly feel better.

He stopped at the end of the hall and felt his heart start to pound in his chest. The picture in front of him was something that he had thought about often but finally assumed he would never be able to see. He imagined watching Lorelai giving their own son or daughter a bath and regret flooded his heart…

Sadie's little hands splashed in the water and Lorelai laughed, "I don't know who is more wet here kid. Me or you!" Sadie giggled, "Do you think that's funny?" Sadie giggled again, "You do huh? You think it's funny?" She smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head, "You're a funny little girl Sadie...a beautiful girl. And you're safe here. I promise you'll be okay."

Luke took a deep breath and tried to understand what he was feeling in this moment. But suddenly he was taken from the moment when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. When he looked down at the screen he saw Rory's name pop up and he knew what he had to do. He put the bags down and then turned to walk out of the house and onto the porch.

"Hey Rory." He whispered as he closed the door behind him.

 _"Hey! Is my Mom with you? I was tried the Inn but they said she wasn't in today. And she didn't answer her cell or the house."_ He heard her say.

Luke sighed, "I just got home. She's here."

He heard a nervous silence before Rory whispered, " _Luke is everything okay?"_

"You're Mom's okay. But...there is some stuff going on here. Some things you should know about. I think your Mom might need you." He said looking back at the door.

" _Luke...what's going on?"_ She asked anxiously and waited for him to tell her what happened.

* * *

A few hours later, Mia had excused herself to the living room to call Howard. Luke was cleaning up from a late lunch when Lorelai walked into the room after putting Sadie down for a nap. She sat down at the table and sighed, "She's asleep."

Luke nodded and wiped his hands on a towel, "That's good."

She rested her head in her hand and looked down when she felt something on her leg. She smiled when she saw Paul Anka resting his head on her knee, "Hey boy...you must be confused. You're used to getting all my attention."

Paul Anka whined and Luke smiled as he leaned against the back of the counter, "I am surprised he's not totally freaked out by the sound of her crying. I assumed he would be."

Lorelai sighed and scratched behind his ears, "I think he's mellowed a bit in his old age."

Luke smiled, "Maybe."

The old dog moved his head to lick her hand, "You're a good boy Paul Anka...you know that?"

"He knows." Luke whispered as he went to sit beside her at the table, "He's had a good life with us."

Lorelai smiled, "He's not gone yet…"

Luke nodded, "I know. I didn't mean it like that…"

She sighed, "I know. But...I suppose it is something we have to start preparing ourselves for."

"Maybe." Luke whispered, "But let's not worry to much about it yet. We've got enough going on as it is."

She looked up at him as Paul Anka moved to lay at her feet, "When you were in the shower the Police Department called."

Luke fidgeted in his seat, "What did they say?"

"There has been no sign of Jessia. But...they think they found her parents in New Hampshire." She said softly.

Luke took a deep breath, "So what happens now?"

"I guess they will talk to them...see if Sadie can stay with them until Jessica is found." She said in a strained voice.

Luke grimaced, "But I thought they didn't want Sadie?"

"I don't know." Lorelai said with a shrug, "I mean how do we even know if anything Jessica told me was true or not. She could have run away like I did? Maybe they will want her…"

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to understand why the thought of handing Sadie over to her Grandparents made him so upset, "Yeah...maybe."

They sat in silence for a moment, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. It's not really in our hands."

Luke nodded, "No. It's not…"

She smoothed her hands on top of the table, "I told them that she could stay again tonight."

Luke smiled, "Of course. She can stay as long as she needs to...until we figure this all out."

She looked at him for a moment, "Okay."

Luke smiled at her and then looked at his watch, "So...there's something you should know."

She cocked her head to the side and frowned, "What?"

"Rory is going to be here any minute." He said softly, unsure if she would be happy or upset about this, "She called me looking for you and I filled her in on everything."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I meant to call her back...but I was so busy with Sadie that I forgot."

Luke nodded, "It's okay. But she wanted to come see you...to help."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears, "Luke…"

"I hope you aren't mad at me. I just...thought she should know." He said with a shrug.

Lorelai took a deep breath, and then quickly pushed herself up off of the table. He watched her carefully, trying to read her expression. She smiled softly at him and positioned herself between his legs, he smiled and opened his arms to her. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "See...damn good husband." She whispered leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

He smiled against her and held her close, wanting her to understand without words that no matter what happened he was right here beside her. They sat in silence for a moment, embracing each other needing to feed off each other's strength. Suddenly the front door opened and Lorelai pulled away just slightly when she heard that familiar voice, "Mom?"

Lorelai turned to her husband and smiled, "I love you."

He gave her hips a squeeze and smiled, "Right back at you."

"In here hon." Lorelai said standing up slowly to step into the middle of the kitchen. She heard Rory's shoes on the floor, she held her breath for a moment and waited until her daughter was standing in front of her, bags in her hands, "Hey kid."

Rory stopped, dropped her bags and smiled, "Hey."

Luke stood up slowly and walked over to Lorelai, "I'll go check on Sadie…"

Lorelai smiled at her husband, knowing he was trying to give her a moment with her daughter and she was grateful for that, "Okay."

Luke smiled, walked over to Rory and squeezed her shoulder. "It's good to have you back kid."

Rory smiled up at him, "Thanks for filling me in."

Luke squeezed her shoulder again, gave Lorelai another smile and then walked down the hall to leave them alone. Lorelai took a deep breath and stared at her daughter. She had been spending so much time with Sadie lately sometimes she forgot how grown up her actual daughter was. It really was true that some days it felt like just yesterday that Rory was the size of Sadie...and yet here she was all grown up and writing her first book. Ironically...about their life...a book that was much different than the life that poor little Sadie was about to endure.

"Mom?" Rory asked softly, "You okay?"

Lorelai sighed and held her arms out to her daughter, "You have no idea how good it is to see you kiddo."

Rory smiled and walked over to her Mom, instantly wrapping her arms around her, "Why didn't you call me?"

Lorelai squeezed her tighter, "Well for starters you do have your own life."

Rory pulled back and frowned, "I'm never to busy for you Mom. You know that."

Lorelai smiled and pushed her daughter's hair behind her ears, "I know. But I didn't think there was much to tell you to be honest. I didn't see this coming. Maybe I should have but I didn't."

Rory shook her head, "Luke told me everything I think...but I want to hear your side of it."

Lorelai nodded and turned to walk towards the table, "Coffee?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Rory asked with a smile, "I am your daughter after all."

Lorelai laughed and walked to the counter, "That you are."

Rory sat down at the table and watched her Mom walk around the kitchen with ease, "So...she just left?"

Lorelai nodded as she put the pot on and went to grab to mugs, "So it would seem."

"How could she just do that?" Rory asked curiously, "I mean how do you just abandon your baby?"

Lorelai cringed thinking about what she had told Luke the night before, "I don't know hon." She turned back to Rory as she waited for the coffee to brew, "It's complicated. Maybe more complicated than we even realized. I don't really know what's true and what's not true. She could have fed me a bunch of lies."

Rory started to pull off her coat, "She didn't leave a note or anything?"

"Not that we found." Lorelai said with a shrug, "Maybe she will come back?"

"Luke said she took everything except for anything that had to do with Sadie. Doesn't sound like she is planning on coming back." Rory said with a frown.

"No. I guess it doesn't…" Lorelai said sadly as she folded her arms and looked down at the floor.

Rory watched her Mother for a moment and tried to think of a time that she had looked so sad. Sure there had been the times she was apart from Luke. Then she had been devastated...she knew that. But this sadness she saw on her Mother's face was different and it broke her heart to know that there wasn't really anything she could do to fix this for her. No amount of red vines and old movies would make this situation better.

"Mom?" Lorelai looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice, "Talk to me…"

Lorelai sighed and walked over to the table, she sat in the chair next to Rory's and reached out to take her hand, "I'm okay hon. I promise."

Rory leaned against the table, "Mom...I know you."

Lorelai sighed and leaned back again, pulling her hand into her lap, "You sound like Luke."

"We're just looking out for you." Rory said with a shrug, "We are the two people who love you most in this world."

Lorelai smiled softly, "Yes you are. And I love you both more than I can express. The thing is I am okay...the whole situation is just weird. Brings up a lot of different emotions."

Rory had often wondered how her Mother had been brave enough to raise her on her own at such a young age. How she had juggled all the roles she had to play. Mother and Father, hold a job and still provide for her daughter's every need at all times. In writing her book she had tried to put herself in her Mother's shoes but she really couldn't imagine it. She didn't know if she would be able to be as brave as her Mother was.

Many times in her life she had come to realize that her Mother held a strength that many never would understand. She never let anyone see her sweat. Yet after all these years she had to imagine there were emotions...deep rooted emotions that never truly been dealt with because Lorelai would want to be strong for her daughter. But now...in this crazy situation those feeling shad to be coming to the surface.

"It must have been weird seeing her stand there…" Rory whispered.

It took Lorelai a moment to understand what her daughter was saying, but when she did she just nodded, "It was like looking in a mirror kid. At least for a moment...I wanted it to be the same. I don't know why it was so important to me but I see now that Jessica and I are very different."

"Not everyone is capable of being as brave as you Mom." Rory said with a sad smile, "I've been telling you for years that you are Super Mom. You just never believed me. Maybe now you will."

Lorelai smiled sadly and stood up, she shook her head and walked back over to the coffee pot, "Whether you remember it or not Rory I made a hell of a lot of mistakes. I still do."

Rory sighed and stood up, she walked to the fridge to get some milk, "Maybe. I suppose no one is perfect but you were pretty damn close." She walked over to her Mom, "Besides...no matter what happened you never gave up on me. That is what counts."

Tears burned in her eyes, "Rory...I need to tell you something."

Rory shook he head, "You don't have to say it."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, "What?"

"Luke told me…" Rory whispered, "About the time you thought about it…"

Lorelai's mouth hung open for a moment. She thought she would feel angry and yet...she didn't. She weirdly felt relieved that it was out in the open. But then the tears came and she crumbled, "Rory I'm so sorry."

Rory shook her head and leaned forward to pull her Mom in her arms, "Mom you have nothing to apologize for. I think anyone in your situation would feel that at some point."

"You are my world." Lorelai said as she held her close, "Everything that is good. I never for a second didn't love you...I just...I-"

"You were human." Rory said pulling back slightly, "You were human." She repeated.

"I never would have done it. I never could have done it." She said sniffling as she put her hands on Rory's face, "Never. Never ever."

"I know." Rory said with a nod, "I know. It's okay."

Lorelai sighed and pulled her in for another hug, "I love you to the moon and back. And back again and again and again and-"

"Mom." Rory said squeezing her tight, "The one thing I've never questioned in this life is whether or not you love me. Not for one second."

Lorelai sighed and breathed her in, "Good."

She pulled back and smiled, "Yeah. Good."

A voice echoed through the hall, "I smell coffee. And I hear my favorite girls voice."

Rory turned to Mia, "Hey Mia."

Mia sighed and stood by them at the counter, "It's only been two weeks since I saw you last and yet you're even more beautiful." She held her arms out to her, "Get over here."

Rory pulled away from her Mom and walked over to Mia, "It's good to see you too. Thanks for coming to check on my Mom when I couldn't be here."

Mia smiled as they pulled apart, "Always." She looked her up and down, "How's the book coming?"

Rory sighed and sat back down at the table again, "It's coming. Slowly but surely."

"You'll have to write a new ending." Lorelai teased, "Some sort of full circle moment...coming back around again."

Rory smiled as her Mom put a cup of coffee in front of her, "I was thinking about that on the way here."

"The world does work in mysterious ways." Mia said as she poured herself her own cup of coffee, "I always believed you two showed up for a reason."

"And did you ever figure out what that reason was?" Lorelai asked as she joined them both at the table.

Mia smiled at her, "Simply that this is where you were meant to be."

"I guess it was." Lorelai said with a smile, "It's funny...I was trying to remember how or why I ended up here."

"I've always wondered that." Rory said, "What brought you here?"

"Truthfully?" Lorelai said with a laugh, "You wouldn't stop crying on the bus and the Bus Driver basically told me I had to get off the bus." The two women beside her laughed, she shrugged and lifted the cup to her lips, "I didn't really have a destination in mind. But when I got off...something about this place felt safe" She took a sip and then placed it back down, "I figured I'd stay for a night or two...but once Mia let us stay I just didn't feel like I could leave. I felt comfortable here."

Rory smiled, "Well whatever the reason...I'm glad we ended up here. I can't imagine growing up anywhere else than this crazy little town."

Lorelai smiled, "Me either."

Rory smiled realizing that the truth was her Mother too had grown up here, "Besides...if you hadn't of ended up here you never would have met Luke."

Lorelai's face flushed, "No. I wouldn't have."

"Was it really his idea to let her stay here?" Rory asked lifting her own mug of coffee.

Lorelai laughed a little, "Yes. It was. And he surprised the hell out of me when he said it. I was thinking it...but I didn't want to freak him out."

"He's a good man." Rory whispered softly, a little smile playing on her lips.

"A damn good man." Mia said lifting her cup in the air slightly.

"The best man." Lorelai said feeling her heart swell in her chest, "He's a Saint for putting up with me for all these years. Especially in the last few days…"

"He loves you." Rory said with a smile, "That's been pretty clear since I was about thirteen years old. Just took you awhile to figure it out."

Lorelai smirked, "Yeah well...we're married now. So that's all that matters right?"

"Right." Rory said in agreement, "Who knew the beginning stage of your marriage would be so dramatic." She teased.

Lorelai laughed, "We should have known nothing in our lives could ever be simple."

"I suppose you're right." Rory said with a smile, she paused then asked, "No word from Jessica still?"

"No." Lorelai said shaking her head, "And to be honest...I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I should want Sadie to be with her Mother but I'm also afraid that if they find her and give her back to Jessica that she'll just do this again...but somehow it would be worse."

Rory sighed, "You mean because with you she's safe?"

Lorelai nodded, "Exactly."

"If her Grandparents say they want her...she'll have to leave." Mia said softly.

Lorelai fidgeted in her seat, "I-I know."

Mia and Rory exchanged looks across the table for a moment before they heard crying coming from upstairs. "Guess she's up." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed and pushed herself up off the table, "I should go see if Luke needs help."

"You mind if I come with you?" Rory asked, "I want to meet her."

Lorelai looked down at her daughter and smiled, "Sure. I'm sure she'll love you."

Mia smiled at them both, "I'll finish cleaning up down here. Take your time."

Rory and Lorelai walked together down the hall, up the stairs and towards Lorelai and Luke's bedroom where they could hear Sadie beginning to quiet down just slightly. Lorelai paused by the slightly open door and held her hand up, she put her finger to her lips to signal Rory to be quiet. Rory stood behind her Mom but peered in the room through the crack. She smiled when she saw Luke holding Sadie in his arms, walking back and forth through the room slowly.

"There you go." Luke whispered, rubbing her back gently, "You're okay Sadie girl. I've got you...you're okay."

Rory turned to look at her Mother and saw the way that her eyes were trained on her husband. She was breathing a little heavier and her eyes were wet with tears. Her hand gripped the edge of the doorway as she watched Luke soothe the tiny baby.

"Yeah. You're okay." He whispered pressing a little kiss to her temple, "I'm Luke. I think you might be staying with us for a little while so we're going to have to get to know each other. I don't want you to rely solely on Lorelai. She needs her rest too…" He looked down at the baby snuggling against him and his heart pulled in his chest, "See? We can be buds right? I haven't had a ton of experience with babies but you're pretty cute."

Lorelai put a hand to her lips and tried to suppress the tears, she felt her daughter put her hand on her shoulder. She reached back with her other hand and held her daughter's hand close. "You're tiny." He whispered, then he laughed that deep little laugh of his, "I mean of course you are. You're a baby. Babies are tiny but…" He sighed, "But I don't know you're just...you're pretty damn loveable." He cringed, "Not supposed to swear in front of babies." Sadie didn't make a sound as she stared up at him, he smiled, "I guess my secret is safe for the time being, you won't tell anyone right?" She smiled up at him and he smiled back, "Thanks kid." He leaned down and kissed her nose gently, "I don't know what's going to happen next...but I promise that Lorelai and I won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay? You can trust me. We're going to make sure that no matter what happens you end up somewhere safe. I promise." She cooed up at him and he smiled, holding her against his chest again he breathed in the scent of her, "There you go...go back to sleep. I've got you. I've got you Sadie girl…"

Lorelai felt like her heart was literally going to explode listening to her husband's words. She was pretty sure that if he knew that she was listening right now his face would turn ten different shades of red. If he knew that his Step-Daughter had heard him too they would most definitely hear an "Aw Geez" come from his lips. And yet...she felt like she needed to see this moment. This intimate and perfect moment between the man she loved and this tiny baby that had shown up and turned their world upside down.

Rory seemed to be thinking the same thing because she leaned in and whispered to her Mom, "It's funny...I never knew if I could picture Luke with a baby. But…" She squeezed her Mom's shoulder, "He looks pretty damn good with one. Don't you think?"

She still didn't take her eyes of him as she smiled, "Yeah. He really does…"

Rory smiled, turned and walked down the hall knowing that for now Sadie was fine where she was. Lorelai watched him carefully for a few moments careful not to disturb him. When she was ready, she turned and walked back down the hall trying to remind herself not to get too attached but somehow knowing it was already to late…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I know we see how amazing Lorelai is as a Mother but I have to think at some point while she was raising Rory so young she had a moment of weakness. I feel like every parent has a moment like that no matter the circumstances. And quite frankly...it makes us more human when we admit those moments. I feel like a situation like this would bring up those old feelings for Lorelai and that is something I wanted to explore. As is the relationship between Luke and Lorelai and how they would both feel about having children...**

 **More to come when I can! Thanks for your continued support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Having some trouble the last few days uploading this chapter. Hopefully it looks okay after everything I tried.**

* * *

A few days later, Mia had gone back to North

Carolina reluctantly. Lorelai assured her that everything was going to be fine but she would call if they needed anything. Howard needed her as far as she was concerned but Mia made her promise to call at least every other day to keep her updated.

Rory to had gone back to New York to work more on her book. She insisted that her Mom call her if anything else came up or if she needed help. And of course she would be back for Thanksgiving. During her time home, Rory had bonded with little baby Sadie, more than she had expected. And she couldn't deny the fact that she had totally melted watching Lorelai and Luke playing house with the baby.

She thought maybe it would feel weird seeing her own Mother be so Motherly to another kid. And yet...it looked and felt so natural. There had been little to no contact with any of Sadie's grandparents or any other family yet and Rory was beginning to wonder what was going to happen. She also wondered how her Mother and LUke for that matter would take it when and if Sadie was taken away.

They both adamantly said that they were just helping the little girl out. And yet...it seemed like something much more than that. Kind of like making up for lost time and fulfilling a dream they both felt they had lost. She just hoped they weren't to heartbroken when Sadie went back home.

One Sunday morning, Lorelai and Luke were laying in bed both up earlier than they normally would be on a Sunday that Luke had off. Sadie was fast asleep in the crib beside their bed. Luke was on his back, Lorelai rested her head on his chest as they watched Sadie sleep. Luke's fingers threaded through her hair just as he always did when they lay like this.

She sighed happily and breathed him in, "She's been sleeping better the last two days."

Luke kissed the top of her head, "Yeah she has."

"Must be getting more comfortable with us." She whispered to him.

Luke smiled, "Maybe."

A little cooing sound made Lorelai sit up straighter, "Is she waking up?"

Luke looked over at the crib and saw Sadie start to kick her legs a little, "I think so."

She smiled and slowly pulled the blanket up off of her. Tiptoeing over to the crib from the bed, she peered down and smiled when Sadie's eyes opened to look at up her, "Hi pretty girl." Sadie just gurgled and Lorelai's heart began to melt, "Goodmorning."

Luke felt his heart doing that flip flop it had been doing the last few days whenever he watched Lorelai with Sadie. She was such a natural and that regret washed over him. But somewhere under that regret there was some hope…

"Come here…" Luke whispered softly, wanting them both as close as possible.

Lorelai smiled and walked over to the bed, she waited as Luke sat up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She handed Sadie off to him and then climbed into bed beside him, pulling the blanket up on their legs.

Sadie reached out for his face, squeezing his nose, "Ow." Luke said with a throaty chuckle.

Sadie just giggled and Lorelai smiled, "That's not a toy Sadie girl. That's Luke's nose!"

Sadie's arms flailed and she squealed, "She's got a set of lungs on her. That's for sure."

Lorelai laughed and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "She's happy."

Luke lifted her up and blew a raspberry on her tummy making her laugh harder. He kept doing it until the only sound in the room was Lorelai and Sadie's laughing, a sound that he could quite frankly live off for the rest of his life as far as he was concerned. When the sound began to die down, he held Sadie closer and she snuggled into his side, yawning slightly as she still started to wake up.

Luke looked over at Lorelai and saw the small happy yet somewhat sad smile on her face, "What?" He asked softly.

"Hm?" She asked distractedly, leaning forward to smooth out Sadie's outfit.

"What's the look for?" He asked feeling worried.

She sighed and shook her head, she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder as she continued to stare down at the baby in his arms, "Nothing."

He sighed, "Lorelai…"

When he said her name like that, she knew he meant business. "I just…" She paused and took a deep breath before lifting her head up again to look at him, "This feels nice."

His eyes met hers and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I know what you mean…"

She sighed and tickled Sadie's foot making her smile at her, "Just...I don't know. Us waking up together on a lazy Sunday morning. As much as I love spending these mornings alone with you...it feels just as nice to have this baby here with us." She paused before whispering, "Is that wrong?"

Luke shook his head and held Sadie a little closer, "No. It's not wrong. I think its a normal feeling."

She shook her head, "But Luke…" He heard the hesitation in her voice before she said, "She's not ours."

He felt his heart clench in his chest, "No. She's not…"

She sighed and sat up a little, sitting cross legged across from her husband, "Luke are we insane?"

He smiled sadly, "No. We are trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah...I know." She sighed, "But...we're here playing house and I mean...at some point she's going to be taken from us."

Luke swallowed hard, "And we are aware of that. Right? We are going to be fine…"

She bit her lip and leaned forward and whispered, "Are we?"

He smiled sadly and looked back at her, "We always are. Right?"

She smiled sadly at him, "Right."

"Besides...we said when this is all settled we'll have a real talk about you-you know kids. Our kids." He said with a stutter, feeling like he was wrong to do it in front of Sadie.

She nodded slowly, "Yes."

Luke nodded, "Okay. See? Everything will be fine."

She sighed but smiled, "Okay."

Luke smiled back, "I'll go down and start breakfast."

She nodded and reached out for Sadie, "I'll get her changed first."

Luke leaned forward and kissed Lorelai's cheek, "You okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "I'm okay." He gave her a look and she smiled sweetly, "I promise."

He winked and got out of bed to head downstairs to start breakfast. Lorelai sat on the bed and stared down at Sadie who just looked curiously up at her. Lorelai smiled and leaned down to kiss her little nose, "And you are going to be okay too. I promise Sadie. I promise."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Luke and Lorelai were finishing up their breakfast and Sadie was dozing off in her little carrier after her own feeding. Lorelai and Luke were talking about the week ahead and meetings they would have with agents as well as how they would balance the baby this week with work and without the help of Mia and Rory.

Suddenly, Lorelai's phone rang and she picked it up off the table. Luke watched as her face immediately fell and she cringed, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Luke's heart started pounding in his chest thinking it had something to do Sadie, "What?"

She groaned and showed him the front of her phone, "It's my Mom."

Luke shrugged, "So?"

"Luke she's been away this week. I didn't have time to tell her about the Sadie situation." She whispered.

Luke sat up a little straighter, "I didn't even think about telling her to be honest…"

"She's going to think we're completely mental." She groaned feeling the panic continue to rise in her chest.

"She already thinks you're crazy." He said teasingly, trying to soften the mood but she gave him a vicious look and he frowned realizing it wasn't helping, "Sorry. You know I get nervous and say stupid things!"

She groaned when the ringing stopped, "Luke…"

"You have to call her back and tell her." He said with a frown.

She groaned, "But I don't wanna…"

"I think she will figure it out on Thanksgiving if we still have Sadie by then. I mean we'd either bring her there or have to have her come here if we can't leave with Sadie." He said with a shrug.

"You think she'd figure it out?" She teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Lorelai...things have been good between you two lately. It will be fine."

Her hands fell to the table and she frowned, "Luke think about it. Don't you think this is going to bring up a lot of bad feelings?"

He was quiet for a moment, trying to think about what she was saying and finally he hit him. Of course it would be difficult for Emily. Her own daughter had run away with her grandchild and they had missed out on years of each other's lives. Sure they had come to a better place after all this time...but he knew that there was always a little underlying tension that could easily explode at any moment.

"Yeah...it might be a little hard. But it will be harder the longer you keep it from her. She'll be hurt. I mean she took it well when we admitted we got married the night before the actual wedding...a little too well to be honest. But I don't want to rock the boat anymore than we have too." He said with a shrug.

She gave him a look, "I'm scared."

Luke nodded, "I know. I get that. But…" He shrugged, "I'm going to be right here no matter what." Her face softened slightly and he nodded towards her phone, "Make the call."

Taking a deep breath she lifted the phone and called her Mother back. It rang only twice before she answered, "Lorelai? You weren't still sleeping were you?"

"No Mom. We were just finishing up breakfast. Sorry." She said rolling her eyes, "How are you? How was your trip with your friends from the Museum?"

"Oh it was wonderful! But I am happy to be home and having some of Berta's delicious cooking. I just wanted to check in. See how newlywed life is?" Emily asked.

Lorelai looked at her husband, he smiled encouragingly, "Oh we're good. Things are good."

"And you're still coming here for Thanksgiving, right?" Emily asked.

Lorelai fidged in her seat, "Um...well. I think? Yes…"

"Lorelai we had a deal. We made the arrangements. There is plenty of room here for you and Luke as well as Rory." She said quickly.

"No I know. I just…" She sighed and was trying to find the words when suddenly Sadie started to cry and instant panic erupted in her, "Uh…"

"Is that a baby I hear crying?" Emily asked quickly.

Lorelai shot a look at her husband and tried to signal to him to take Sadie out of the room, "Um. Well...Mom I need to talk to you about something."

Luke quickly jumped up and picked up Sadie trying to walk out of the room, he stubbed his toe as he walked out of the kitchen causing him to curse and Sadie to start crying harder. "Lorelai Gilmore what on Earth is going on?"

Lorelai jumped up and ran into Rory's room, slamming the door behind her, "Mom-"

"Now I know you didn't have a baby on your own. But…" She mumbled.

"God for once I wish you lived in Hartford still so we could have this conversation in person." She cringed as she could hear Luke trying to soothe Sadie in the living room.

"Well I'll make Berta do the face thing." She said quickly, "We need to talk."

Lorelai groaned, "The what?"

"The face thing! The face thing Lorelai! The thing on the phone when I see your face! Berta!" She yelled before hanging up.

Lorelai groaned and whipped open the door before running out into the living room, "Crap. Crap. Crap on a stick!"

Luke was bouncing Sadie up and down, "I think I broke my toe."

"Forget about your toe!" Lorelai said, "She's about to do the face thing with me!"

Luke's mouth hung open slightly, "The face thing? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Facetime! That damn Berta has been teaching her. She's a bad influence." She said frantically staring at her phone.

Luke sighed, "Why is she facetiming you?"

"She heard Sadie crying and now she's freaking out. I didn't know what to say. I said I wanted to talk in person." She said waving her hand at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Well that was your first mistake."

She groaned, "Don't try and be funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to ignore the pounding pain in my damn toe." He said continuing to try and soothe Sadie.

"Forget your toe Luke! She's going to freak out." She said with a sigh.

He frowned, "Maybe she won't...maybe she'll take it better than you expect."

She gave him a look, "You remember Emily Gilmore right? Has she ever at any point in your life seen her take big news like this well?"

He sighed, "Okay maybe she'll be a little upset...a little hesitant. But I think in the end she will understand what you are doing."

The phone started to ring again and she jumped, "Ah!"

Sadie started to cry again and he sighed, "Not helping Lorelai."

"What do I do?" She said hopping from foot to foot.

He smiled as he rubbed Sadie's back, "Just...tell her the truth. That's all your Mom wants. We'll deal with the rest later, okay? I'm going to bring Sadie upstairs."

She cringed, "Luke…"

"You can do this." He said limping towards the stairs, "Not joking about the broken toe thing."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "One crisis at a time buddy."

He chuckled and walked up the stairs with Sadie. She looked down at the phone and saw that her Mother was in fact trying to facetime with her. She took a deep breath, accepted the call and walked towards the couch, "Hey Mom…"

On the other side of the screen, Emily did not look happy, "Lorelai. Explain."

Lorelai held the phone out with a shaking arm and sighed, "We didn't adopt a baby."

Emily sighed and leaned back in her seat but held the phone closer, "Well you did officially get married without me. I wasn't sure."

"So you aren't as okay with that as you claimed to be then I see." Lorelai said with a frown.

"I was a little upset but I get it." She held the phone closer to her face.

"Mom…" She said trying not to laugh, "You don't have to hold the phone that close to your face. I can see you just fine."

"What?" Emily asked, "I see your lips moving but I can't hear you. Why can't I hear you?"

Lorelai groaned, "Mom…"

"Berta!" Emily yelled again causing Lorelai to jump, "Berta I can't hear her! I can't hear Lorelai!"

Lorelai frowned, "This must be what hell is like."

Berta's face came into view, "You muted her Mrs. Gilmore."

Lorelai started laughing, "Can you hear me now?"

"Well how do I unmute her?" Emily asked, "She's about to tell me something important."

"Please take your time Berta." Lorelai said with a smile, "It will help me think of something to-"

"All set now Mrs. Gilmore. Hello Lorelai." Berta said before quickly leaving the room

"Oh goodie." Lorelai said as she took a deep breath.

Emily sighed, "What's going on Lorelai?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Before we have this conversation I just...I want you to remember how far we've come."

She saw a nervous expression cross over her Mother's face, "Lorelai…"

"And I want you to remember how hard we have worked to get to this place. And that I am sorry for all the things I did in the past to hurt you and Dad…" She looked down sadly.

Emily frowned, "Lorelai you're making me nervous. You didn't break up with Luke already did you?"

Lorelai frowned, "Mom no. Of course not."

Emily gasped, "Does Luke have another long lost child?"

Lorelai's eyes bugged, "Mom! No! Just let me talk!"

Emily fidgeted slightly, "Well when you tell a story it takes about an hour Lorelai. Just spill it."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "When Luke and I got back from our Honeymoon I went back to work and something happened. This...this girl showed up at the Inn." The blush grew in her cheeks, "She was a young Mother just like I was."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh?"

"It was…" She smiled sadly, "It was a strange feeling to see her standing there. I brought up a lot of emotions for me and I uh...I decided I wanted to help her."

Emily frowned, "So...you're helping her out?"

Lorelai felt her heart pounding in her chest, "Well...I was. I was trying too anyway...I think I just thought it was my job to do it. To help her out like Mia had helped me." Her face flushed again, "But uh...but it seems like our situations are very different."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked quickly, "Is something wrong with her? With the child?"

Lorelai licked her lips, "Mom...I know it's hard for you to imagine this but when I had Rory there was no doubt in my mind that she was meant to be born. I knew that even though she wasn't part of the plan she was meant to be. I was meant to be her Mother and as scared as I was I wanted to do everything to make sure she was taken care of."

Emily took a deep breath, "Lorelai...I may never have understood why you left. But I've never questioned your love for Rory."

Lorelai nodded, "I just assumed that this girl would feel the same way about her daughter…" She sighed and looked down, settling further into the couch, "Turns out she didn't feel that way."

Emily cocked her head to the side, "What does that mean?"

"I gave her a room at the Inn…" She looked down, "And she left. She left without her daughter."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"She took all of her stuff and just left Mom. Tobin called me in the middle of the night and this poor little baby was crying desperately at the Inn all alone." She said with a shake of her head.

Emily gasped and put a hand to her chest, "Oh Lorelai…"

Lorelai smiled sadly, "It's been a bit complicated. I was trying to do what I thought was right. But I guess I was wrong."

Emily sighed, "So...that baby is...?"

Lorelai frowned, "Sadie. Luke and I…" She bit her lip nervously, "We said we would watch her for the time being. Until things are settled and if they find her Mom Jessica."

Emily was quiet for a moment as she thought about this news, "So she's staying with you…"

Lorelai fidgeted slightly, feeling the nerves creep up from her toes through her chest and into her face, "Yes. We didn't like the idea of her just being taken to a home...she's been through enough."

Emily licked her lips, "And Luke was okay with this idea?"

Lorelai smiled softly, "He was the one to suggest it actually."

She could see the way her Mother's eyebrow arched slightly in surprise, "Really?"

Lorelai's smile brightened, "I was surprised myself. But yes it was his idea."

A slow smile began to spread on Emily's face, "Well that was nice of him."

Lorelai looked down at her lap, "He's been incredible with her. So natural."

Emily could read her daughter like a book, the love she had for her husband was quite evident pretty much always. But the reason for that smile was more to do with Luke's Fathering abilities. She wondered if after all this time it wasn't to late afterall for them to have children.

"Well he's very good with Rory and April. Granted they are older but still…" Emily whispered.

Lorelai beamed at the phone, "I know. I never questioned his ability to be a Father." Her face flushed and she stuttered slightly, "I just...I don't mean that she is ours. I know she isn't ours. She's Jessica's...not that Jessica wanted her. Or maybe she does. Maybe she just got scared and maybe she will come back. And-"

"Lorelai." Her voice wasn't angry or stern, just steady, "Take a deep breath."

Lorelai sniffled slightly, "Mom I think I might be in a little over my head." She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair, "I mean Sadie is adorable and of course I want to help her but I feel like…"

"You are starting to develop feelings for this little girl." Emily whispered.

Lorelai sighed, "I am. Especially when I see her with Luke. Am I completely insane?"

"No." Emily said shaking her head, "I think that deep down you've always wanted this with Luke."

"Okay yes. But Sadie isn't ours!" Lorelai said nervously, "At some point we're going to have to give her back."

There was a silence between them for a moment, "Lorelai I've seen you and Luke overcome more than any other couple I have ever known. I may not have always supported the two of you...but over the years I've learned to understand what this thing is between you two. Luke loves you. You love him. There's no denying that. No matter what happens next you will figure this out and you will do it together." A lump formed in her throat and she looked down, "Just like your Father and I figured out things together."

Lorelai took a deep breath and looked at her Mom, "I miss him."

A sad smile spread across her Mother's face, "I miss him every moment of every day."

Lorelai watched her Mother carefully, "Do you think he knows that I loved him? That I was sorry for all the things I di-"

"Lorelai…" Emily said with a shake of her head, "Your Father loved you more than you'll ever know. And he was so proud of you...for all you have done. For all you have accomplished and overcome. He would be very proud of you right now. The way that you are selflessly helping this little baby. He loved you very much. I don't want you to ever doubt that. Okay?"

Lorelai wiped a tear that fell from her eyes, "I wish he was here now to tell me what to do."

"He would tell you to keep doing what you're doing and to listen to your heart. It's always steered you in the right direction in the end." She whispered.

Lorelai smiled, "Mom?"

Emily took a deep breath, "Yes Lorelai?"

"Mia was here…" Her face flushed when she saw her Mother fidgeted slightly, "She told me that she called you when I showed up."

Emily swallowed hard, "Yes. She did. She wanted to check your background I assume."

Lorelai sighed, "I should have done that with Jessica."

Emily stared at her for a moment, "I told her to bring you home."

Lorelai sighed, "Mom I am so sorry for what I put you through. But I just...I did what I felt like I had to do. For me and for Rory. But in the end I think it was right for all of us. We needed that space to begin to understand each other."

Emily adjusted her position on the couch, "Lorelai there is no use in hashing it all out now. It's been years…"

Lorelai frowned, "I know. But...I do feel bad for hurting you the way I did. I can't imagine what I would do if Rory did that to me."

Emily laughed, "Rory would never run away from you like that. Your relationship is very different than ours was."

Lorelai shrugged, "She did run away from me...and she went to you."

Emily's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, "I...I never thought of it that way."

Lorelai shook her head, "What goes around, comes around right I suppose."

Emily frowned, "It was different Lorelai."

Lorelai stared at the older woman through the screen and whispered, "Are we okay?"

Emily smiled softly, "You know your Father wasn't the only one who was and is proud of you Lorelai."

Tears pricked in Lorelai's eyes again, "Mom…"

"We're okay." Emily said softly, "Is there anything I can do to help you right now?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly? As long as I know you support us and don't think I've completely lost my mind then that's all I need."

Emily smiled, "Well okay then. Would it help if I come there for Thanksgiving…" She paused, "If you still have her then I mean?"

Lorelai felt her heart clench in her chest at the thought of the little girl being gone, "That would be nice...if you don't mind."

Emily nodded slowly, "Okay. Then I suppose you'll just keep me updated? Let me know what is happening? I want to be involved."

Lorelai nodded, "I promise I'll let you know what happens."

Emily smiled, "Okay then. I'll let you go…" She paused then added, "Thank you for telling me all this Lorelai."

Having been working so hard on their communication lately, Lorelai really did know how much this meant to her Mother, "Of course. Bye Mom."

Lorelai hung up the phone and smiled to herself, much happier with the outcome of this conversation than she would have expected. They really had come a long way...in years past this could have turned into a blow out of epic proportions. Old wounds were hard to heal and yet somehow they had been able to begin to understand each other over the years.

And for that...Lorelai was incredible grateful.

Pushing herself up off the couch, she climbed the stairs and found Luke sitting on the bed with Sadie making faces at her. Her heart flip flopped in her chest as it had been doing the last few days whenever she saw him with Sadie. She leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest watching them intently, wishing this would never end.

Luke looked up and blushed slightly, "Oh...hey."

She pushed herself away from the doorframe and smiled, "Hey…"

Luke lifted Sadie up and put her down in the crib to give his wife his full attention, "I didn't hear any screaming...so that's good, right?"

Lorelai nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Mhm."

Walking over to the bed, he sat beside her and put his hand on her back rubbing it soothingly, "You okay?"

She sighed and looked over at him, "Better than expected. But I think it was still hard for both of us in a way. Brought up a lot of old pain."

Luke nodded and reached out to take her hand, "I can understand that."

She looked over at him and smiled, "How's the toe?"

He smirked but shrugged, "A bit sore but I think I'll live..."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before laying back on the bed, "Man oh man…"

Luke leaned back and rested his elbow on the bed, his head against his hand, "What?"

She smiled and turned towards him, "Did you think our first month of marriage would be this crazy?"

Luke chuckled and moved his free hand over to her face, stroking her cheek gently, "Well it's us...things have never exactly gone smoothly."

She smirked and moved her head to look at the ceiling, "No. I suppose it hasn't."

He scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her middle, "But no matter what we will figure it out together. I already told you that."

She smiled and turned her head towards him, "My Mom said the same thing. She said she's proud of how much we have overcome to get here."

Luke smiled down at her and leaned in to give her a kiss, "All those years ago I would have never expected her to be rooting for us."

She reached a hand out to squeeze his arm, "She's grown to love you honey. You know that."

Luke nodded, "I don't know if I would say love. Maybe tolerate?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No...it's more than that Luke. She knows how much I love you. How much Rory loves you and all that you've done for us. She is happy for us. I promise."

Luke took a deep breath, "I've made a lot of mistakes."

Lorelai frowned, "So have I Luke. Neither of us have been perfect in this…" She shrugged, "Yet we're still here."

He nodded slowly, "I know…"

Sitting up slightly she looked deep into his eyes, "Luke…"

He saw fear in her eyes and he leaned forward and kissed her, "Don't."

She frowned, "I just feel like you're trying to tell me you're unhappy."

Luke shook his head, "Lorelai I told you that day in the kitchen...never in my wildest dreams did I expect to get this lucky. All I need is you and this life we have created together. No matter what comes next...I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at her, "I was going crazy when you were gone...thinking I lost you. I will never and could never do this without you."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "Luke...I'm scared."

He frowned and touched her cheek, "Of what?"

She sat up all the way and looked over at the crib, "My feelings for that little girl…"

Luke watched her from behind for a moment, knowing exactly what she was feeling. He sat up and took her hand, resting it in his lap. She looked down at their joined hands then up at his face, "Yeah...I feel it too."

"But she's not ours." She whispered in a sad voice, "I know we talked about it a little this morning...but talking to my Mom made me realize what I was feeling even more."

Luke sighed and looked over at her, "Do you want to send her to the group home?"

Lorelai's face fell at the thought of it, "No! I don't want her there…"

He pulled her closer, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "Okay. Okay...shhh. Relax."

She sighed and nuzzled into his side, "She needs to stay here. I just know it is going to break my heart when we have too…"

Luke frowned and kissed the top of her head again, wanting to comfort her as much as possible but hating tha the felt that own ache, "I know. I'm going to feel it too."

She sighed and pulled away, she walked over to the crib and stared down at the the little baby in the crib. Her hazel eyes stared up at her with curiosity, a small smile spread on her lips, a little drool dribbled down her chin. She giggled and wiggled her fingers up at Lorelai. Lorelai's heart clenched and she leaned down to pick her up, pressing her to her chest.

"She's so innocent." Lorelai whispered, "I mean she...didn't ask for this. She doesn't even know what is happening."

Luke watched her rock the baby back and forth, "I understand that Jessica was scared...but I don't think I can ever understand how you would leave your baby. I mean I think of all the time I missed with April and it kills me. She willingingly is giving her up like this…"

Lorelai turned back to him and walked over to the bed, "I know. I know this is hard for you too."

Luke reached out and touched Sadie's little nose, "Lorelai…"

She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Yeah?"

He fidgeted slightly, "I feel like...she was brought here for a reason." A silence filled the room, "I know you felt that reason was to help Jessica the way Mia helped you. But...but what if there was a different reason?"

She watched him carefully, "And what reason is that?"

He felt heat course through his body, nerves enveloping him, "To make us realize that we do want this...that we're ready."

Her eyes bore into him, "Yeah…"

"Or…" He cleared his throat, "What if...what if she's meant to be with us?"

She sucked her lower lip in between her teeth, "Luke you know it doesn't just work like that…"

He sighed and lifted his arms out to gently take Sadie from Lorelai's arms, "Yeah yeah...I know. But…" He held Sadie against his chest, "We're the ones taking care of her. We're the ones laying it on the line for her. Not her own parents...doesn't that mean something?"

She sighed and stood up, lifting up onto her tiptoes she rested her chin against his shoulder, "To us it might. But if they find her Grandparents...or her Father or even Jessica and they decide they want her...we don't get any say. Not really."

He frowned and stared down at the little girl, "Well that sucks."

She moved her head so that now her forehead was against his shoulder, "I know...it really does."

He sighed, "Maybe I should never have even suggested that we take her."

Lorelai squeezed him from behind, "Hon."

"I hate that this is going to break your heart. I mean it will break mine too but I'm supposed to protect you. I'm your husband...I shouldn't put you in a position when you are going to get hurt." His voice was laced with pain and it sent an ache through her body.

"Luke…" He didn't turn to her, "Babe look at me. Please…"

She heard him sigh before turning to her, "What?"

"This may cause us some pain but this little girl deserves to have someone looking out for her. That's more important. We will learn to deal with it...but she needs us." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes, "We're doing a good thing."

He swallowed hard and looked down at the baby in his arms, "She does need us." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her small forehead then frowned when he pulled away.

She saw the look on his face change, "What's wrong?"

"Does she feel a little warm to you?" He asked looking up at her with a concerned expression.

Lorelai frowned and leaned forward to press her cheek against Sadie's forehead, something she had done many times to Rory when she was a baby. As Luke had thought...her forehead was slightly warmer than usual. "A little bit…" She held her arms out for Sadie and Luke gently handed her off, "Hey little one...are you feeling okay?"

Sadie smiled but her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes seemed glazed over which Lorelai hadn't noticed before. She kissed her forehead again and felt the warmth rush through her. Sensing Luke's anxiousness beside her, she turned to him and saw that he looked terrified.

"What do we do?" Luke whispered.

She rocked Sadie back and forth, "We keep her warm and hydrated...and comfortable. She'll be okay. I promise."

"Should I warm up a bottle?" Luke asked quickly.

"In a little bit. I think I might try and give her a bath…" She whispered walking towards their bathroom, "Will you run downstairs and get that baby soap I got?"

"Sure." Luke answered walking towards the door quickly, "Lorelai?"

She smiled at him from the bathroom door, "She's going to be okay babe. I promise. And so are we…"

He took a deep breath and smiled before walking out of the room and down the hallway. Lorelai smiled down at Sadie and tried to soothe her as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

A few hours later, the snow was falling outside on this cold November day and Luke had a fire burning in the fireplace. Lorelai had given Sadie a little bath and then brought her downstairs to feed her. Luke was right by her side, placing a soft blanket over Sadie as she lay in his wife's arms.

Sadie's eyes began to flutter shut as she snuggled into Lorelai's side after she finished her bottle, "Does she seem okay?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "She's alright...just needs some rest."

Luke sighed and rested his elbow on the back of the couch, "How do you just know this stuff?"

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled, "Hon I don't know everything. Trust me...the first few times Rory got sick Mia had to keep me from running to the hospital. But she'll be okay. I promise. Just a little cold I think."

Luke sighed and reached a hand out to touch Sadie's forehead, "She's not as warm."

"See?" Lorelai whispered, "She's okay. She's strong…"

Luke smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "She's very strong…She has to be to handle all of this."

Lorelai sighed and ran a hand over her fine hair, "Yeah. She does…"

Luke looked up at her and was about to say something to his wife when the phone rang interrupting him from his thoughts. He smiled at Lorelai and stood up, walking over to the desk he lifted the phone to his ear and said; "Hello?"

"Mr. Danes?" A voice on the other end said, "This is Detective Harris…"

Luke fidgeted slightly, his heart started pounding in his chest, "Oh...hi."

He looked over and saw the way that Lorelai was lost in the moment, holding Sadie as she hummed softly to the sleeping girl. He knew whatever was about to say wasn't going to be easy to hear no matter what the outcome was.

"Mr. Danes we found Jessica's parents. They are heading down to Connecticut to meet with us in the morning." He said.

Luke sucked in a breath, "Oh well...well that's good."

"We'd like you to bring Sadie in so they could see her. And they may potentially take her home with them if they decide to take custody for the time being until we can locate the child's Mother." He said.

Luke looked up and saw Lorelai giving him a questioning look, "Who is it?" She asked him.

Luke sighed and gave her a soft smile before answering the Detective, "We'll see you in the morning. Thanks for calling."

He hung up the phone and slowly turned to his wife. She looked so peaceful holding Sadie, yet she had a nervous expression on her face. They knew it was coming...they had talked about it today even. And yet he knew this was still going to break her heart...and quite frankly his too.

"Luke?" She asked softly, "Hon, what is it?"

He sighed and walked over to the couch knowing there was no use in waiting...no matter when he told her it was going to hurt. But they had to do this together...and they had to do this for Sadie. He just hoped that whatever happened would be in her best interest...

* * *

 **I don't love how it formatted but I was struggling to get this uploded. I will update as soon as I can! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Thanks for being patient with updates. I don't have a job where I get as much free time as I used to be able to hence the longer time between updates. Here is Chapter 6! Hope you like it. More soon when I can.**

* * *

The next afternoon, Luke and Lorelai were driving back home from their meeting at the Police Station in Hartford. The last few hours seemed to have flown by in a flash. It didn't seem possible that yesterday morning they woke up with Sadie lying in her crib beside them and now they were driving home alone.

Luke looked in the rearview mirror and cringed when he saw the empty space where Sadie's car seat had been. They had been asked to hand it over to Sadie's grandparents when they took her. Luke slowed down as he came to a red light and looked over at his wife to see her leaning her head against the window and could tell she was trying not to cry.

Sighing he started to drive again when the light turned green and he thought back to the night before when he had to tell her who was on the phone.

* * *

 _A few hours later, the snow was falling outside on this cold November day and Luke had a fire burning in the fireplace. Lorelai had given Sadie a little bath and then brought her downstairs to feed her. Luke was right by her side, placing a soft blanket over Sadie as she lay in his wife's arms._

 _Sadie's eyes began to flutter shut as she snuggled into Lorelai's side after she finished her bottle, "Does she seem okay?" Luke asked._

 _Lorelai nodded, "She's alright...just needs some rest."_

 _Luke sighed and rested his elbow on the back of the couch, "How do you just know this stuff?"_

 _Lorelai looked up at him and smiled, "Hon I don't know everything. Trust me...the first few times Rory got sick Mia had to keep me from running to the hospital. But she'll be okay. I promise. Just a little cold I think."_

 _Luke sighed and reached a hand out to touch Sadie's forehead, "She's not as warm."_

 _"See?" Lorelai whispered, "She's okay. She's strong…"_

 _Luke smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "She's very strong…She has to be to handle all of this."_

 _Lorelai sighed and ran a hand over her fine hair, "Yeah. She does…"_

 _Luke looked up at her and was about to say something to his wife when the phone rang interrupting him from his thoughts. He smiled at Lorelai and stood up, walking over to the desk he lifted the phone to his ear and said; "Hello?"_

 _"Mr. Danes?" A voice on the other end said, "This is Detective Harris…"_

 _Luke fidgeted slightly, his heart started pounding in his chest, "Oh...hi."_

 _He looked over and saw the way that Lorelai was lost in the moment, holding Sadie as she hummed softly to the sleeping girl. He knew whatever was about to say wasn't going to be easy to hear no matter what the outcome was._

 _"Mr. Danes we found Jessica's parents. They are heading down to Connecticut to meet with us in the morning." He said._

 _Luke sucked in a breath, "Oh well...well that's good."_

 _"We'd like you to bring Sadie in so they could see her. And they may potentially take her home with them if they decide to take custody for the time being until we can locate the child's Mother." He said._

 _Luke looked up and saw Lorelai giving him a questioning look, "Who is it?" She asked him._

 _Luke sighed and gave her a soft smile before answering the Detective, "We'll see you in the morning. Thanks for calling."_

 _He hung up the phone and slowly turned to his wife. She looked so peaceful holding Sadie, yet she had a nervous expression on her face. They knew it was coming...they had talked about it today even. And yet he knew this was still going to break her heart...and quite frankly his too._

 _"Luke?" She asked softly, "Hon, what is it?"_

 _He sighed and walked over to the couch knowing there was no use in waiting...no matter when he told her it was going to hurt. But they had to do this together...and they had to do this for Sadie. He just hoped that whatever happened would be in her best interest…_

 _He sat down beside her and reached out to touch Sadie's little cheek, happy that it wasn't warm like it had been before. He had been so nervous when he thought she was sick and yet Lorelai was so calm. He wished he could go back to that moment because that fear and worry was less than what he was feeling now._

 _He heard Lorelai's voice falter before she whispered, "We have to give her back don't we?"_

 _He took a deep breath and looked up at her, "Jessica's parents are on their way to Connecticut. We have to go into the station tomorrow…"_

 _Lorelai looked back down at Sadie and kissed her head, "Oh. Well thats...that's good."_

 _His eyes closed slowly and he leaned forward to put his hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to hide from me...we've been talking about this."_

 _She swallowed the lump in her throat, she rested her chin on Sadie's head gently and glanced up at her husband with tear filled eyes, "What if they aren't good people?"_

 _He sighed and frowned, "I know. But...technically they have the right to take her."_

 _"I know." She whispered in a shaky voice, "I know. But...they didn't want her before. What if they take her and then just abandon her again?"_

 _"We don't know what is going to happen. Detective Harris said if they choose to take custody she will have to go...but who knows maybe they don't want too." He whispered._

 _She sniffled, "Why would they be coming all the way down here if they didn't want to bring her home? Couldn't they just say no over the phone?"_

 _His heart sank in his chest and he looked down, "I guess…"_

 _Lorelai rocked Sadie back and forth, "Why did I think we had more time?"_

 _Luke sighed and rested his head in his hands, "I don't know."_

 _"Although that probably would have made this harder." She whispered, "How is it possible she's only been here for such a short time and yet...I can't let her go."_

 _Luke looked over at his wife and the little girl in his arms and wished that somehow he could have prevented all of this from happening. Was it wrong of him to suggest letting Sadie stay with them? Looking back on it he was just trying to make his wife happy...he knew she was scared for the girl._

 _Never in his wildest dreams though did he expect to fall so hard for this little baby. And yet now that she was here...he couldn't imagine their home without her._

* * *

Back in the car, Lorelai was trying so hard not to fall apart. Ever since she handed Sadie over to her Grandmother she was pretty sure her heart was going to burst from her chest and she was going to fall apart. She had been vaguely aware of the way Luke instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, she knew he was trying to keep her up right.

He had led her to the car in silence and they started to drive away. It was all such a blur. And now here they were pulling back into Stars Hollow and up to their house. Just the two of them…

Luke put the Jeep in park and they sat there for a moment. She knew he wasn't always a man of many words and that was okay. Because right now she wasn't sure there was anything he could say to make her feel any better. She knew though...that he was hurting just as much as she was.

Taking a deep breath she made the first move to exit the car and he quickly followed. Together they walked up the porch steps and she waited for Luke to unlock the door. Paul Anka greeted them in the foyer, sniffed around and walked behind Luke expecting to find the little baby that had invaded his house.

When they first brought her home, Paul Anka wasn't sure what ot make of the tiny baby. And when she cried the old dog went running for the hills to hide under whatever surface he could find. And yet in the last few days he had enjoyed being near little Sadie and didn't seem so afraid. Paul Anka whimpered and looked up at Luke and Lorelai, both of them smiled sadly down at him.

Luke cleared his throat, "He might be hungry. I think I forgot to feed him this morning…"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Yeah…"

He shoved his keys in his pockets, "You didn't eat much either. Do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

She turned to him, tried to smile but he knew it was forced, "Sure. Thanks hon."

He smiled, reached out and squeezed her arm gently before turning to walk into the kitchen. Paul Anka seemed to follow Lorelai though, somehow sensing that she needed him more. Luke was grateful for that because he didn't want her to be alone.

He walked into the kitchen, filled Paul Anka's dish and then washed his hands. He walked over to the fridge to take out what he would need to make them some sandwiches. As his eyes roamed the shelves his breath caught in his throat and the pain enveloped him. A simple jar of homemade baby food was left in the fridge.

Sweet Potatoes.

Sadie's favorite.

Just two days earlier he had been feeding them to her making her giggle and laugh. They had tried every type of baby food and they had all come right back up. So Luke had decided to take matters into his own hands looked up a recipe and made them for the little girl. He thought back to the moment when she finally ate them.

* * *

 _Lorelai sighed and pushed the jar of banana baby food away, "Still no on the bananas." She shook her head, "I don't understand. Taylor said this was the best selling brand in his store. Why won't she eat it?"_

 _Luke rolled his eyes, "What does Taylor know about babies?"_

 _She smiled, "Nothing. But if people buy it often he knows."_

 _Luke took a bowl out of the fridge and shrugged, "Maybe she has more developed taste buds than most. Unlike you she won't just eat anything."_

 _She scoffed at him, "I take great offense to that."_

 _He rolled his eyes, "You know it's the truth."_

 _She stuck her tongue out at him and looked at the bowl, "What is this stuff?"_

 _He blushed and fidgeted in his seat, dipping a spoon into the mixture, "It's uh...just something I whipped up."_

 _A slow smile began to spread on her lips, "You made her baby food?"_

 _Luke sighed and looked at her quickly, "It's no big deal."_

 _"You looked up a recipe and made something from scratch for her?" She said, her heart pounding in her chest._

 _He bowed his head, "Can we not do this? She may hate it just like the other stuff. I just...I had the ingredients and figured I'd give it a shot. IT was slow at the Diner this morning."_

 _Lorelai squealed and looked over at Sadie who was looking at them curiously, "You're in for a treat little girl. Luke makes the best food in the world. I bet his baby food will be spectacular too!"_

 _He smirked, "Best food in the world?"_

 _She shrugged, "You're my man. Of course it's the best. I get to have my own personal chef. Pretty spectacular babe."_

 _He smiled at her, "Glad to know I'm still good for something."_

 _"Oh you're good for a lot of things Luke." She said giving him a nudge, "I bet one of those things is making delicious baby food."_

 _"Guess we won't know until we try." He said with a shrug, "Should we do it?"_

 _Lorelai nodded, "Absolutely." She turned to Sadie, "What do you think pretty girl? Want to try something new?" Sadie just smiled and Lorelai laughed, "I think she's in."_

 _Luke took a deep breath and slowly moved the spoon towards the little girl, "Alright. Let's give this a shot. Open your mouth kiddo."_

 _Sadie eyed him curiously for a moment and he was pretty sure that both Lorelai and he were holding their breath as they waited. But finally, Sadie opened her mouth and allowed him to put the spoon on her mouth. She moved it around in her mouth for a moment, swallowed it and then smiled and hit her hands on the high chair._

 _Lorelai put her hands in the air, "We have a winner!"_

 _Luke smiled at Sadie, "Huh...it worked."_

 _Lorelai smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "See...best food in the world. You even beat out Gerber baby! We should market this stuff!"_

 _Luke turned to her and smiled, "You're crazy."_

 _"I know." She said leaning forward, he nuzzled her nose and kissed him gently, "But you love me."_

 _He smiled, "You bet I do."_

 _Lorelai smiled, gave him another quick kiss and then turned back to Sadie, "Ready for some more?" Sadie cooed and so they continued to feed her._

 _And for a moment...all seemed right in the world._

* * *

He felt the lump grow larger and larger in his throat and he reached for it, took it out and dumped its contents down the sink before rinsing out the jar. He put it in the recycling, leaned against the counter and sighed...this was going to be harder than he thought.

Back in the living room, Lorelia sat down on the couch and stared off into the distance. It was quiet. To quiet.

She had always hated it when it was to quiet. Ever since she was a kid...no noise made her have to think. And thinking lead to worry. And worry led to tears and so she bottled it all up.

As a kid she would crank the music as loud as possible to avoid it much to her Mother's dismay. Even when she had Rory in the potting shed she had to have some sort of noise at night. And now...it was to quiet. Way to quiet and she hated it.

Paul Anka jumped up on the couch and put his paw on her arm. She looked down at him and felt the tears burning in the back of her eyes. Then her eyes fell behind Paul Anka and that pain ignited even more. Behind Paul Anka was a little bunny blanket that Rory had brought for little Sadie…

* * *

 _"She's pretty cute." Rory said smiling down at her, "Cute little smile."_

 _Lorelai beamed down at the little baby, "I know. She smiles a lot...it's adorable. Melts Luke's tough little heart."_

 _Rory laughed, "Oh I have no doubt in that. Underneath all the flannel he's a big old softie."_

 _Lorelai smiled and leaned down to touch Sadie's cheek, "Yes he is."_

 _Rory fidgeted a little, "She probably doesn't have a lot of toys or anything here…"_

 _Lorelai sighed, "We got a few little things but no...she doesn't have much."_

 _Rory stood up and walked to her bag, "Well...I got her something. I don't know if that's weird but I saw it at the store before I left and I just thought maybe she'd like it."_

 _Lorelai's eyes widened in happiness, "You did?"_

 _Rory sighed and walked over to them again, "It reminded me of the one that you gave me as a baby…"_

 _Lorelai gasped when she saw the little pink bunny blanket, "Oh my goodness...you loved that blanket. You wore holes into it! I kept trying to sew it but by the end it was practically disintegrated."_

 _"Pretty sure I have the pieces stuffed away somewhere." Rory said with a smirk._

 _"Of course you do." Lorelai said with a laugh as Rory leaned down to hand Sadie the blanket._

 _"Here you go Sadie...something to keep you company." Rory whispered._

 _Sadie wrapped her arms around the blanket and sighed, "I think she likes it." Lorelai whispered, giving her a nudge._

 _Rory turned to her Mom and smiled, "Yeah...I think she does."_

 _Lorelai sighed and suddenly felt like she had everything she could have ever wanted all in one room. She just wished it would stay that way…_

* * *

Lorelai lifted the little bunny blanket to her lips and the tears started to come...then when she realized it smelled like Sadie there was no holding back. Her shoulders started to shake, and the sobs began to wrack her body and there was no way to bottle it back up.

Paul Anka whined and snuggled into her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into her fur. It didn't take long for Luke to hear her and before she knew it he was at her side, holding both her and Paul Anka as close as possible. He didn't even say anything...and she knew the reason was because there was nothing to say. He was hurting just as much as she was…

She thought back to that moment when she had to hand Sadie over to her grandparents and the final piece of her broken heart shattered once and for all.

* * *

 _Luke and Lorelai sat together in a room in the back of the Hartford Police Station. Sadie was in her carrier sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Luke reached over and took Lorelai's hand when he felt her foot begin to tap on the ground. The usual signal that she was upset._

 _She looked at him and he tried to give her what he hoped was a hopeful smile. The door opened and Detective Harris walked in, he smiled gently at them, "They're here. Can I bring them back?"_

 _Luke took a deep breath knowing he had to answer for them, "Uh yeah...yeah of course."_

 _Detective Harris smiled understanding that this wasn't easy for them. He walked out of the room and Luke couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the door. After a moment, Detective Harris walked in with two people behind them._

 _Luke stood up and he heard Lorelai follow his head just a second after him. "Mr. and Mrs. Danes these are Sadie's Grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Herring."_

 _Luke cleared his throat, "Hi."_

 _Jessica's Mother walked into the room, "You're the ones that took care of the baby?"_

 _Luke licked his lips nervously, "Yes...she's been staying with us."_

 _Mr. Herring looked down at the carrier, "Huh."_

 _Lorelai fidgeted nervously, "She's really well behaved…" Her cheeks burned bright when both Mr. and Mrs. Herring gave her a strange look, she couldn't think of anything better to say than that._

 _Mrs. Herring narrowed her eyes at Lorelai, "And how do you know my daughter?"_

 _Lorelai clasped her hands in front of her, "She uh...she came to my Inn looking for a place to stay."_

 _She raised an eyebrow at her, "And you just gave her one? No questions asked?"_

 _Lorelai looked down, "I uh...I could relate to her situation. I wanted to help."_

 _Mr. Herring snorted, "There is no helping our daughter Mrs. Danes. She's beyond repair. Always causing trouble."_

 _Luke felt his heart pounding in his chest, "Have you heard from her?"_

 _"No. And I don't expect too." Mr. Herring said, "Nor do I want too. She's caused us enough problems and now we he to take care of her kid on top of it all."_

 _"Well...you technically don't have to take Sadie home with you." Detective Harris said. "We just wanted to talk to you."_

 _Mrs. Herring rolled her eyes, "And what will happen to the kid if we don't take her? Lord knows Jessica isn't coming back. She's probably on the hunt for that boyfriend of hers. I knew he was no good. Look what he got her into. First the drugs, then the pregnancy and now this."_

 _Lorelai's eyes widened, "Drugs?"_

 _Mrs. Herring smirked, "You name it...my darling daughter has done it."_

 _Luke and Lorelai shared a nervous look before glancing down at Sadie and then up at the Detectives again, "Well if you don't feel that you are prepared to take your Granddaughter we can make other arrangements."_

 _Mr. Herring pointed towards Luke, "Well they don't want to keep her I'm sure."_

 _Luke licked his lips, "Well we-"_

 _"We wouldn't mind." Lorelai said shaking her head, "I mean…" Her face blushed, "She's...she's a great baby."_

 _Mrs. Herring stared at her, "Don't you have a life of your own? Why do you want to take on a baby at this stage in your life? Lord knows I don't want too."_

 _Lorelai's heart pounded in her chest as she looked down at the still sleeping Sadie, "She's...she's a great baby." She repeated again, unable to find any other words._

 _Mr. Herring sighed, "Look we're both exhausted. We had to drive all night. We don't know where Jessica is but we'll take the kid. So can we get this going please? I want to get back on the road sooner rather than later."_

 _Detective Harris looked over at Luke and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sure."_

 _Mr. Harris looked at Luke, "So thanks for taking care of her...we've got it from here. You can go."_

 _Luke swallowed the lump in his throat, "So...that's it?" There was a silence in the room, "We just leave?"_

 _Detective Harris took a deep breath, "Luke, Lorelai...we appreciate all your help. We'll be in contact as we look further into this case. But for now...yes you can just go."_

 _Again, silence filled the room and no one knew what to say or do. Finally Luke turned to his wife, "Lorelai…"_

 _She looked down at the carrier and saw that Sadie was awake now, staring up at her with wide curious eyes. Lorelai felt the lump growing in her throat as she leaned down, reaching into the carrier she picked up Sadie who just cooed up at her, "Hey Sadie girl…." Sadie reached a small hand out to her and Lorelai could feel her resolve breaking, "You're going to be okay now. Okay? I promise…"_

 _"You can give her to me now." Mrs. Herring said impatiently._

 _Lorelai looked up, then back down again, "Goodbye sweet girl…" She pressed a kiss to her head and felt Luke rub Sadie's head too._

 _When she pulled back she gently handed Sadie off to her Grandmother and before she could even blink Mrs. Herring had turned and left the room. Mr. Herring leaned down, grabbed the carrier and then exited the room without saying anything else._

 _Luke and Lorelai stood completely still in the room feeling as though they were in shock. Detective Harris watched them carefully, "I'm really sorry about this…"_

 _Luke licked his lips, "Do you even know if they are fit to take care of her?" He asked angrily._

 _Detective Harris sighed, "They are her Grandparents…they have the right to take her."_

 _Luke nodded, "I understand that. But they kicked their daughter out. How do we know that they won't abandon Sadie like they did their own daughter?"_

 _"I know that this must be difficult." He said sympathetically, "You two went above and beyond to help that little girl and I will do everything I can to keep tabs on her to make sure that she is being treated the right way."_

 _"She deserves the best…" Lorelai whispered as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "She didn't ask for any of this."_

 _Detective Harris nodded, "I know. I'll call you when I know more...I promise."_

 _Lorelai reached for Luke's hand and he squeezed it. Detective Harris smiled again and walked out of the room. Now they were alone and the silence enveloped them both making it all settle in…_

* * *

Here on the couch as Luke held her she sobbed into his chest and he didn't even try to stop the few tears that escaped the corner of his eyes. "It's so quiet…" She whispered into his neck, "I hate the quiet."

"I know." He whispered rubbing her back.

He knew this about his wife. The quiet never really bothered him...it sometimes made him feel lonely but he had lived most of his life in the quiet emptiness of his apartment. He had learned to live with it over the years but it drove her crazy.

It made her nervous. Anxious. It made every fear she had been trying to keep bottled up start to just explode inside of her. He had seen her break down in times of quiet and he knew that this time would probably be the worst. There had been so many sounds here lately, more than he was used to but he knew that Lorelai thrived off of it.

And if he was honest now it was way too quiet and he felt that emptiness too…

She pulled away from him, "Luke they didn't ask about her? Didn't even say her name! And now she's on her way home with them. They won't know that she only likes your special baby food. I forgot to bring her bunny blanket so she'll be lonely and-"

"Lorelai…" He whispered trying to rub her shoulders, "Take a breath."

"They don't want her." She said through her tears, hiccuping slightly, "If they had wanted her they would have let Jessica stay. But they threw them both away like trash."

He frowned, "Honey…"

"I want her." She said putting a hand to her chest, "I want her Luke. I want her."

He took a deep breath and pulled her back into his arms, "I know. So do I...but she's not ours. We knew that."

She clung to him, "She should be. She should be ours. They don't want her...they don't want her."

She kept repeating this over and over again as he tried to rub her back gently to soothe her. But deep down he knew there was nothing he could say or do to make this hurt go away. Mostly because it was eating away at him just as much as her. This was one fight he never saw coming...and more than that he wasn't sure how they were going to overcome this one.

* * *

Hours later, Lorelai had fallen asleep upstairs. Luke knew she was exhausted, she had barely slept the night before. Quite frankly neither had he…

It was like they could feel their time with Sadie coming to an end so they stayed awake to watch her. But now she was so distraught, the only thing she could really do was sleep. And Luke welcomed that sleep for her...he hoped it would help. He also hoped it would give him time to think of something to do...a way to fix this situation.

Sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea he listened to the rain beating down on the windows and the roof. He wondered how far they had gotten on their trip back to New Hampshire. He wondered if they had any supplies...diapers clothes or food to give her.

He wondered how they would react to Sadie not liking the baby food they tried to give her. He didn't imagine that either of them would have much patience for Sadie. They seemed angry and annoyed by the entire situation. They had mentioned Jessica doing drugs...that was a worry that was weighing very heavily on his mind since he left the Police Station and wondered what that meant for Sadie's future.

He lifted his tea to his lips and took a sip before lowering it down to the table again. He thought about Rory...and about April too. How would he react to them coming to him to say they were having a baby at such a young age?

Would he be happy? Would he be angry? Would he lash out and kick them out?

He knew the answer to that question.

Of course not. He could never do that to either of them no matter the situation.

He thought about Richard and Emily and how they had handled the situation with Lorelai. They hadn't kicked her out...Lorelai had left on her own. He knew she had her reasons. He knew that in the end it was probably the best thing for all of them because they needed that space to figure out what they all wanted and to truly understand each other.

He thought about his own sister...and how is Father had reacted to learning that she was pregnant with Jess. His Father didn't ever hide his anger well and he had yelled at his sister. He hadn't meant too...he was just frustrated. Mostly because he knew that Jimmy was not a good man and he would not stand by his daughter.

And of course he had been right. William had tried to do right by his daughter but she left with Jess too and that had broken their hearts.

He bowed his head and sighed. Why did it all have to be so complicated?

Why did these things keep happening? It was like they were on a hamster wheel of ups and downs that was never going to end.

What was the answer? Was there even an answer? Was there one simple solution that would make every single person happy?

He frowned, he knew the answer to all those questions was that there was no answer. Sometimes in life you just had to let it play out...and that's what he had to do now. Except it didn't mean it was easy.

He never expected Sadie or Jessica to come into their lives. He never expected to fall for this baby so easily and feel that Fatherly instinct so easily.

Then again...he never saw Lorelai and Rory coming either. Never expected to fall for Lorelai so easily and so fast. Never expected to feel that Fatherly instinct to Rory when he met her and even more so now.

He never saw April coming...never dreamed he'd have a kid out there for twelve years without realizing it.

But all of those things had happened.

All of those feelings had been developed and his life was complete.

Or so he thought.

But when Sadie showed up...it felt like she was filling in some hole he didn't realize was there.

So how was he supposed to pretend that those feelings weren't there? Yes they had said maybe they would talk about adopting or find a surrogate...but that attachment was still there.

So what the hell was he supposed to do now? And more than that...how did he fix this for his wife? Wasn't that what he was supposed to do? Be the one to fix these problems for her. Make sure she was happy no matter what. Less than a month married and now...now everything was falling apart all over again.

He felt the anger and frustration begin to build in him and he was about to yell when he heard a knock on the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and felt his heart pounding in his chest and heard himself trying to breath deeply.

The knock sounded again and he suddenly found himself pushing off the chair and dashing to the front door. He whipped it open and he had to admit that of all the people he expected to see...who he came face to face with wasn't what he ever would have dreamed of.

"Luke, right?" The girl said, "The husband?"

Luke took a deep breath, "Jessica...what are you doing here?"

She shoved her hands in her pockets and he saw her shaking in the rain, "I think we need to talk…"

Luke frowned and nodded his head, "Yeah...I think we do."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I will update as soon as I can! Thanks!** _ ****_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for being patient with updates! I am writing whenever I get a free minute! I will update as soon as I can.** _  
_

* * *

 _He felt the anger and frustration begin to build in him and he was about to yell when he heard a knock on the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and felt his heart pounding in his chest and heard himself trying to breath deeply._

 _The knock sounded again and he suddenly found himself pushing off the chair and dashing to the front door. He whipped it open and he had to admit that of all the people he expected to see...who he came face to face with wasn't what he ever would have dreamed of._

 _"Luke, right?" The girl said, "The husband?"_

 _Luke took a deep breath, "Jessica...what are you doing here?"_

 _She shoved her hands in her pockets and he saw her shaking in the rain, "I think we need to talk…"_

 _Luke frowned and nodded his head, "Yeah...I think we do."_

Luke stepped back to let Jessica into the house. He saw that she was nervous, her hands shook as she stepped through the front door, afraid to cast a glance at him. Luke cleared his throat and pointed towards the kitchen. She tried to awkwardly smile at him before he followed behind her towards the kitchen.

She swallowed hard as she sat down, "You...you have a beautiful home."

Luke leaned against the counter as he watched her sit at the table, "Thank you. Lorelai bought it. All on her own...when she had Rory. Way before me."

Jessica flushed, "Yes well...Lorelai is much braver and stronger than I could ever or will ever be."

Luke took a deep breath and tried to fight the urge to yell at her, "Why are you here?"

She frowned and smoothed her hands along the table, "My parents have Sadie…"

Luke narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes. They do. How did you know?"

She frowned, "I just...I know."

Luke took a deep breath, "You abandoned her, why do you care what happens now?"

Feeling ashamed, she looked down at the table unable to meet his eyes, "I know that you must think I'm…" She frowned and shook her head, "I didn't ask for any of this."

Luke was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say, "Jessica I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to try and raise Sadie on your own but…" He paused again and took a deep breath, "You took advantage of Lorelai's trust. Of her kindness and she…" He shook his head, "She didn't deserve that."

Jessica frowned, "How do you think she managed to do it? Take care of a baby all on her own at such a young age? How did she manage to not screw her up."

Luke looked down at the kitchen floor, "That is something I will never know. She made it look easy...but I know it wasn't. She worked her ass off to make a life for her daughter. And for that and so many other things I am incredibly proud."

Jessica bit her lip, "You love her very much." He lifted his head and looked at her, she smiled, "You'd do anything to protect her."

"I would." Luke whispered, "And I will." He stood up a little straighter, "Which is why I will not let you hurt her anymore than you already have."

She frowned, "Hurt her?"

Luke stared at her for a moment and then walked over to the table, "Lorelai's heart is bigger than anyone I have ever met. She sees the good in everyone she encounters. Sometimes this leads to her getting hurt which I try and prevent but I can't always." He paused, "She saw herself in you...she wanted to help you. To help Sadie. She was devastated when you left...for herself but more for Sadie and then…" He paused, his face flushing, "We had Sadie here. Did you know that?"

Jessica took a deep breath, "That's what I wanted."

Luke raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Well she fell in love with that baby…" He cleared his throat, "And...so did I. And now she's gone too."

Jessica opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of feet, "Luke?" They both froze in their seats, "Do you have any of that tea that helps me sle-" She paused whens he walked into the kitchen, "Jessica."

Luke heard the sharp intake of breath, and watched as the two women stared at each other. He pushed himself up off the table and walked over to her whispering to her, "Lorelai…"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "What are you doing here?"

Jessica looked down and frowned, "Lorelai I am so sorry…"

Lorelai felt hear heart beginning to race in her chest, "Sadie isn't here."

Luke wrapped his arm around his wife and rubbed her back gently to try and soothe her, "I know." Jessica said softly. "That's why I'm here."

Lorelai shook her head, "You didn't want her. Why do you care where she is now?"

She frowned and looked down, "I know that I am nothing compared to you. I know what you must think of me...I just-"

"That's not what this is about." Lorelai said shaking her head, "I don't care about…" She frowned and looked down, "Did you come here to take Sadie back?"

Jessica frowned and looked down, "I am not cut out to be a Mother."

A silence hung through the room for a moment. Luke whispered something in Lorelai's ear and then went to make her some tea. Lorelai walked over to the table and sat down across from Jessica. No one said or did anything for a few moments until Luke brought the tea over to his wife and sat down beside her.

"Did you want some tea?" Luke asked Jessica, she shook her head and he paused, "Okay." He paused and cleared his throat, "What are we going to-"

"I'm sorry for what I have done to you. For what I did to Sadie…" She looked down, "I just...the idea of a baby in my head seemed so different. I thought it would fix things. I thought it would make Tommy love me...I thought it would give me a life away from-" Her face flushed, "I just...I thought it was going to make it better but it didn't. It made it harder...and more complicated. And I was afraid…"

"You thought it would take you away from what?" Lorelai asked softly, feeling a shift in the room.

Jessica looked down, "I'm sure my parents told you terrible things about me…"

Luke and Lorelai shared a look afraid to bring up what they had said, "Jessica…"

"The drugs...I assume they told you about the drugs." She said shifting in her seat.

Lorelai frowned, "They...mentioned it."

"Yes well did they mention I only started because they had them lying around the house. It was practically like candy." She said with a snort, Lorelai and Luke's eyes widened and she frowned, "Of course they left that part out."

Luke took a deep breath, "So you are saying that they use…"

Jessica frowned, "I am not ready to be a Mother. In all honesty...I don't think that I ever want to be a Mother. I wouldn't know how to be a good Mother no matter how old I was. But despite that...I don't-" Her voice cracked and she shook her head, "I don't want Sadie to be in their clutches. They'll ruin her like they ruined me."

Lorelai's heart was hammering in her chest, "Jessica they have the rightful claim to her as your parents."

Jessica frowned, "I didn't think they would want her. When they found out that I was pregnant they went crazy...said they would not take care of her. I just assumed they'd never know...I assumed that Sadie could just…"

"That Sadie could just what?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"I assumed that Sadie could just stay with you." She whispered, "It seemed so...so right."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "You wanted us to have her?"

Jessica looked down, "I saw you with her...you were so good. It was so easy for you to take care of her. You knew what to do...it was so instinctual and yet with me I felt so clumsy. So uncomfortable and afraid. But not you…" She looked back at up her, "It was like she was yours the moment I walked into the Inn. It made sense. You knew what it was like to take care of a child...you would understand what I was feeling. And so I thought it would be better for everyone. I didn't think that this would happen…"

"So that's why you came back?" Luke asked, "You don't want your parents to have her?"

Jessica looked down at the table and was quiet, "When I was five...I was sick. Chicken pox. I felt so sick...All I wanted was to sleep but I was afraid to be alone. I went to my parents...I thought they would take care of me. My Father was...drunk and angry...My Mom was passed out on the floor. I asked if I could stay with them...and he turned and just started screaming at me. And he hit me...over and over again until I just crawled out of the room." She sniffled, "After that...whenever I looked at him the wrong way he made his anger known. And my Mom never did anything...sometimes she practically encouraged it."

Lorelai hadn't realized she was crying at the time and looked away from Jessica to her husband, "Luke…"

He took a deep breath, "Didn't you ever tell anyone?"

Jessica shook her head, "My Father's best friend was the Police Chief in our town then...it didn't matter. My Father had DUI's against him that somehow disappeared. No one would have believed me. No one would have cared but…" She paused, "I may not want to be a Mother to Sadie...but more than that I do not want my daughter with them."

"So what do we do?" Lorelai whispered, "Luke we can't leave her with them…"

Luke looked at Jessica sternly, "What are you going to do?"

Jessica took a deep breath, "Do you...do you want to adopt my daughter?"

Lorelai quickly reached for Luke's hand, "Jessica…"

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "Sadie is an innocent baby…" She looked down, "I wish that I could be the Mother she deserves but I am not ready. And I don't…" Her lip trembled, "I know that I never will be. It's not part of my plan...but I need to know that you will take care of my daughter. I need to know that…" She started to cry harder, "I need to know that no matter what you will love her as if she truly were your own. Like she is your own...because she deserves it." She looked at them both, "And so do you."

Lorelai looked at her husband, neither of them needed to say anything to each other. They knew what they wanted. They knew that in their hearts they felt that Sadie was meant to be theirs. Luke turned from his wife to the young girl in front of him, "Jessica...we want Sadie here. We didn't expect this but…" He took a deep breath, "If you agree to this...then yes. We would adopt her." He squeezed his wife's hand, "We want her here."

Jessica took a deep breath, "Okay."

Lorelai licked her lips and leaned closer against the table, "Okay?"

Jessica smoothed her hands along the table and nodded, "I guess we have work to do…"

Lorelai took a deep breath and paused, "Jessica...I-"

She shook her head, "She's meant to be yours…" She frowned, "I feel nothing when I look at her...nothing but sadness and I know that it makes me look-"

"I'm not here to judge you." Lorelai whispered, "I know it isn't easy."

Jessica frowned, "Yet you were able to do it…"

"Every story is different." She replied, "And if you feel that this is right for your daughter then…"

Jessica whispered, "Just promise me you'll love her." She shook her head, "No matter what."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Always."

Jessica cleared her throat, "Okay. Then...that's all that matters." She wiped at her eyes, "But for now...would it be alright if I get some sleep?" Lorelai and Luke gave her a nervous glance and she smiled sadly, "I promise I'll be here in the morning. This time I'll do what's right for her…"

* * *

An hour later, Luke and Lorelai were up in their own bed while Jessica slept in Rory's old bedroom downstairs. Neither of them and said a word since they walked into their bedroom.

Finally Lorelai turned to her husband, "Luke-"

He turned to her and smiled, "Are you okay?"

She looked down at their joined hands, "You...you want this, right?" She paused, "You didn't just agree to this because you thought it would make me happy?"

He sighed and squeezed her hand, "Lorelai-"

She frowned, "You said before that you didn't want to talk about adoption. That you didn't like the idea...that you wanted a child of our own."

Luke sighed and rested his head back against the headboard, "I did say that then…"

She swallowed nervously, "But now?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I never expected Sadie to come into our lives. She wasn't part of the plan…" He turned and chuckled, "But then again neither were you or Rory. And not April either…" He frowned, "And yet the three of you turned my world upside down in ways I never would have believed. And you all created a life for me I never thought I deserved." He looked back down at their hands, "I felt that same feeling with Sadie in my arms...I didn't expect it but it feels right."

The tears brimmed in her eyes and she leaned forward to snuggle into her side, "Do you think...do think this will actually work?"

He sighed and rubbed her back gently, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, "I hope so." He paused a moment and the whispered, "Lorelai I want you to know something…"

The tone of his voice let her know that whatever he was going to say was important, so she tilted her head to look at up him, "Luke?"

He pushed her hair back and stared deep into her eyes, "No matter what happens...I'm going to be right beside you."

She smiled and lifted her hand to touch his cheek, "I've always known that Luke. You've always taken care of me…"

"And I always will. Regardless of what happens...we'll figure this out together." He whispered to her before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She sighed into his embrace and breathed him in, trying to ward off all her worries and fears about what happened next. Wanting to believe that they would be able to have the family they craved so badly.

* * *

Two days later, Lorelai sat with Luke in a hotel room in New Hampshire waiting for news from Jessica. Lorelai was beside herself with nerves and Luke did his best to keep her preoccupied but it wasn't much luck. A knock on their hotel door startled them both because Jessica had agreed to call them with news.

Luke stood up and walked to the door, he smiled when he saw who was on the other side, "Rory? Emily?"

The door opened and Emily walked in, "Why is it so much colder up here?"

Lorelai gasped, "Mom? Rory? What are you doing here?"

Rory put their bags down, "You didn't think we'd let you do this without us, did you?" She said with a smile.

Lorelai stood up and walked over to her daughter, "Rory…"

Rory pulled her Mom into her arms, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm…" She pulled away and frowned, "Nervous."

Emily sat down on the chair in the corner, "I found a lawyer to help us deal with this. For JEssica too. Her parents won't just hand the baby over to you."

Luke frowned, "They were unfit to take care of their daughter. They are unfair to take of their granddaughter too."

Emily nodded, "So Jessica says. But you will need help to prove it."

"Why would they take Sadie to begin with?" Rory asked, "I mean...clearly they didn't want her."

Lorelai sighed, "I don't know. I suppose they thought it's what they had to do."

Emily looked at her daughter, then at Luke, "But you two...you want to adopt Sadie?"

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled, "We do." She paused and looked down, "I know that...this isn't really what you would have pictured for me. For us…" She sighed, "But when Sadie came into our life it just felt right."

Emily looked down at the floor, "Lorelai it's not about what I wanted for your life. It's what will make you happy. And if this is what makes you happy...then I support you." She smiled, "Besides I always wanted another Grandchild."

Lorelai licked her lips, "And you'd...you'd see her as your granddaughter?"

"Of course." Emily said with a smile, "Why wouldn't I?" No one said anything and she smiled, "For as long as I have known you...you have never done anything that you didn't feel in your heart was right. You love fiercely and you clearly love this child. Maybe it wasn't part of the plan…" She shrugged and smiled as she turned to Rory, "But then again neither was Rory. But she changed all of our lives for the better."

Lorelai was going to say something but the sound of a phone startled them all. Lorelai jumped and ran to the bedside table to pick up her cell phone, "Hello?" She looked up at her husband who quickly crossed the room to be by her side, he held her hand as she listened to their words, "I see...so…" She fidgeted slightly, "So they are going to fight for her?" Her voice cracked, "What are we supposed to do?" She took a deep breath, "Yes...yes we'll meet you there."

She closed her phone and looked at her Mother, "I'll make the call." Emily said with a smile, "Don't you worry Lorelai...we'll make sure that Sadie comes home where she belongs."

Lorelai and Luke gave each other a look of nervous hope. Luke smiled and squeezed her hand, reminding of her of the promise he had given her just nights before. She smiled back and felt the nervous beating of her heart begin to ease just slightly.

* * *

A few hours later, they sat in the police station of their small town. Emily's lawyer whispered to Luke and Lorelai as the door opened and Jessica walked in holding Sadie.

Lorelai jumped up but stood still, unsure if she should run to Sadie or not under the circumstances. Suddenly she felt worried seeing Sadie in Jessica's arms...worried that she had changed her mind.

But slowly Jessica crossed the room and handed the small baby to Lorelai. Sadie hiccuped slightly and reached her small little hand up to touch Lorelai's face. Tears immediately sprung up into Lorelai's eyes, "Hi sweet girl…" Sadie giggled and smiled, "Oh you are so beautiful."

Luke felt his heart pounding in his chest as he reached a hand out to touch Sadie's head, "Hey Sadie girl...we missed you."

Jessica smiled as she watched them, "See...she's already yours."

Lorelai looked up and frowned, "Jessica…"

She sighed and turned to their lawyer, "My parents...are fighting for her." She shrugged, "I don't know why. Maybe out of spite to me. Maybe...maybe because they feel they are supposed to. I don't know but…" She sighed and gave him a look, "I don't want them to have her. As her Mother...isn't it my right to choose?"

He frowned at her, "Well it should be. But under the circumstances...because you left they could have a claim."

Jessica looked down, "See...I really am a screw up. I could never be a Mother."

He looked at her for a moment, "Sadie's Father doesn't want parental rights?"

Jessica shook her head, "No."

"And it is your wish that legally Sadie will be Mr. and Mrs. Danes?" He asked.

Jessica smiled, "They would be able to give her the life she deserves...the life I never had. The life I could never give her."

Their lawyer Mr. Wyatt nodded, "I want you to tell me everything you can about your parents. About your childhood...we need to make a case."

Jessica swallowed hard, "Okay."

She sat down with him as an Officer walked into the room. Luke and Lorelai stood up to walk away with Sadie, allowing her to have her space as she told her story. When they walked into the open part of the Precinct, Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks.

"Luke…" She whispered reaching for his hand anxiously.

He followed her gaze and stood up a little straighter as Jessica's Mother walked towards them. She scoffed, "Already back in your arms."

Luke stepped forward, feeling the need to be between his wife, Sadie and this woman, "Mrs. Herring-"

"Why do you want her?" Mrs. Herring asked, "She's no use to you. She's not yours."

Lorelai frowned, "Why do you want her?"

Mrs. Herring sighed, "It's not that I want her...but she's my grandaughter."

"You kicked your daughter out when you found out she was pregnant. What has changed?" Lorelai asked angrily, "Why do you all of a sudden care about her?"

The door opened and Jessica frowned, "What are you doing here Mom?"

Her Mother shrugged, "I wanted to see them again...your Father didn't care to come."

"Mom...why are you even fighting for this?" Jessica said a frown, "You barely wanted me! What will you do with Jessica, other than ruin another child?"

Mrs. Herring frowned, "Your Father didn't do anything to you that you didn't deserve. You never listened...you were always getting into trouble. Always in the way. You never shut up...never stopped crying. It was too much."

"Babies cry Mom. That's what she will do. What she always did when I had her." Jessica frowned, "Lorelai seems to be the only one that can calm her down."

"I told you that that boyfriend of yours was trouble." She said, "Look what he got you into. And then ran away when he knocked you up."

Jessica looked down, "I just wanted someone to love me. I thought he would…"

"It didn't work out for you did it?" She said with a smile, "He didn't want you once you were pregnant. And now here we are…"

"If you just let Sadie go...let Lorelai and Luke take her and then you'll never have to worry about me, or Tommy or any of this again." She said angrily, "You are so stubborn. You just always want to be in control! But you don't want her…"

Her Mother took a deep breath and then turned to Lorelai and Luke, "What is it that you want?"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "What?"

"Some girl shows up on your doorstep with a baby and you just allow her in." She laughed, "What's the point? Why do you want her?"

Lorelai looked down, "I was a young single Mother...I thought I understood Jessica's situation."

She frowned, "You have a daughter of your own?"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Yes. And a Step-daughter."

"So why do you want another child?" She said with a sigh, "Why is this so important?"

Luke walked up to his wife and wrapped an arm around her, "Because we fell in love with this little girl...we want what's best for her."

She sighed and looked at Lorelai, "And you think what's best is to live with you?"

Lorelai frowned, "I don't know what's best. I can't pretend I would be perfect...that we would be the best parents she could have." She licked her lips and held Sadie closer, "But we would love her. No matter what."

Mrs. Herring frowned and looked at her daughter, "And you...you're willing to just give her away?"

Jessia frowned, "We both know I'm not fit to be her Mother."

She frowned and looked down, "No you aren't…"

Jessica stood up a little straighter, "But neither are you."

Mrs. Herring cleared her throat, "So...we just hand her over to these strangers and pretend that she never existed?"

Jessica sniffed and looked down, "I will probably always think about her. But…" She turned to Lorelai and Luke, "Sadie deserves better than what we can give her. And I don't...I don't have that maternal instinct that Lorelai had. It was to easy to walk away...I don't think I would have come back if I didn't hear that you had her." She frowned, "Mom...you know you don't want her. You're just...doing what you think you have to do." She shrugged, "Do you honestly want to take care of another child?"

Mrs. Herring turned to look at Sadie, "I don't…I just assumed no one else wanted her." She paused then looked at Lorelai, "But you do?"

Lorelai held Sadie's head against her lips, "Yes."

She took a deep breath and looked at Jessica, "I'll talk to your Father. But we both know he is stubborn."

Jessica frowned, "He's cruel."

She looked down, "I...I was afraid of him to you know. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

Jessica took a deep breath, "You didn't protect me...but you can protect Sadie."

She sighed but nodded slowly, "I'll talk to him tonight."

Jessica nodded, "Okay."

She sighed and looked away, "I'll call you tomorrow." She turned to Lorelai, "You really want her?"

Lorelai smiled softly, "More than anything."

She nodded once and then turned to walk out of the precinct and go back home to talk to her husband. Once she was out of sight, Jessica turned to Luke and Lorelai. Luke squeezed Lorelai's shoulder, "So now we wait?"

Jessica nodded, "Now we wait."

Luke looked down at Sadie in his wife's arms and kissed the top of her little head. Knowing that no matter what...he would fight for what was right for this little girl. Nothing looked more right than to see her in Lorelai's arms.

* * *

That night, Luke and Lorelai walked into their hotel room where Rory and Emily were waiting. Sadie was in their arms and Jessica was staying down the hall.

Emily gasped slightly when she saw the little girl, "Is that her?"

Lorelai nodded, "Jessica said she could stay with us tonight...we don't know what is going to happen quite yet."

Emily stood up and walked over to her daughter, "May...may I hold her?"

Lorelai nodded and held her arms out, handing Sadie over to her Mother. Sadie looked up at Emly with her wide curious eyes and smiled gently, cooing as she took in Emily's face for the first time. Emily smiled back at her and went to sit down on a chair in the corner with Sadie cradled in her arms.

Emily smiled down at her, "I can see why you fell in love with her so easily. She is adorable."

"She smiles all the time." Rory said with a laugh as she looked down at the baby, "I hardly see her cry."

"According to Jessica all she did is cry with her." Luke said sitting down on the bed.

Emily frowned and looked up at him, "Because she didn't know what she was doing."

"I didn't know what I was doing with Rory." Lorelai said with a laugh, "Does any first time Mother really know what they are doing?"

Emily frowned, "No. I suppose not...I didn't know what I was doing with you. You made it look so easy with Rory though. Even in just the short time I saw you with her when she was first born."

"Well it wasn't easy." Lorelai said softly, "And it won't be easy now. Not easy but worth it…" She said turning to smile at Rory and then down at Sadie.

"I should order something to eat." Luke said turning to his wife, "You haven't eaten anything all day."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Okay."

"We'll need our strength. Tomorrow will be a long day of waiting…" He said to her.

Lorelai smiled, "I know."

"I'll get some ice and water." Rory said softly, "You should drink something."

Lorelai smiled, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Rory shook her head, "No. I'll be fine." She smiled and stood up, reaching out for the ice bucket as she exited the room.

She waited a moment, then turned down the hall a different way, opposite of the ice bucket. She found herself in front of Jessica's hotel room, heart pounding in her chest. Lifting her hand, she rapped gently on the door.

When it opened, Jessica stared at her curiously for a moment then smiled, "You have to be Lorelai's daughter. You look so much alike."

Rory smiled, "I am lucky enough to call her my Mom. Yes."

Jessica stepped aside, "Do you want to come in?"

"Would that be okay with you?" Rory asked softly, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Jessica shook her head, "No. It's okay. I'd like to talk to you actually."

Rory smiled and stepped into the small room, she waited for Jessica to close the door before she looked at her, "Jessica…I can't imagine that any of this is easy for you."

Jessica frowned and sat down on her bed, "I can honestly say that I never expected any of this to happen. But it did...and now we're here."

Rory licked her lips and sat down on chair in the corner, "Jessica...I want you to know that I'm really protective of my Mom. I need to know...that this isn't some game to you."

Jessica shook her head, "It isn't a game to me Rory. I'm not ready to be a Mother and...I want her to be with someone that will actually care about her."

Rory smiled, "Well you can be sure that my Mom and Luke will take care of her."

Jessica nodded once, "You like Luke? I know he isn't your real Dad."

"He's as good as." Rory said with a smile, "He's been in my life since I was a kid...and he was there for me more than my own Dad was. He was in and out when it suited him. When I was older...they tried to make it work." She paused, "But my Mom and Luke have always been meant to be together. Luke was always there for both of us...always wanting to protect us the way a Dad should and would."

Jessica nodded, "Can I ask you something? Something kind of strange?"

Rory nodded, "Sure."

Jessica fidgeted slightly, "Did you ever have the chicken pox?"

Rory frowned, clearly not expecting that question, "Um...yes. I did. Why?"

Jessica sniffled slightly, "Did your Mom take care of you when you were sick?"

Rory smiled, "She did. And…" She laughed and looked down, "So did Luke actually."

Jessica's frown turned to a smile, "Really?"

Rory nodded, "All I wanted was mashed potatoes...but my Mom is like the world's worst cook. So she called Luke and of course he was there in an instant. Made me anything and everything I could possibly want. No questions asked. Mom entertained me...Luke kept me fed and keep my strength up. And the whole time I remember thinking…" She smiled and shrugged, "This is what a real family is like."

Jessica looked down, "They'll be good to my daughter...I know it."

Rory smiled, "Jessica you could not have picked two better people to take care of Sadie. She will be loved and taken care of no matter what. You never have to doubt that."

Jessica looked at Lorelai's grown daughter and knew that this was right. She just hoped that her parents did the right thing too.

* * *

 **I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for all the love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am SO SORRY for the long delay. Life is much busier than when I used to write stories. This big new job of mine is great but makes me exhausted when I get home. Hard to find time to write. But I have not given up on this story or "Love Me Now". I told you the reason for my hesitance with "Love Me Now" but I promise I will finish it.**

 **There are probably two more chapters of this story and then I will hopefully focus on that one. Then I also have another pre-series story I am thinking about too because I had so much fun with "If you ever want to fall in love" I will hopefully write at least an epilogue for that one as well. Thanks for your continued patience and support! Without further wait here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lorelai's head rested against the cold window of Luke's truck. She watched the small island pass by her as Luke drove to their destination. She felt her heart squeeze in her chest when she thought about what had brought them here.

* * *

 _"So that's...it?" Rory asked softly as they sat in the living room of Luke and Lorelai's house. "There's nothing else you can do?"_

 _Lorelai sat on the couch with Paul Anka curled up in her lap as she fought the urge to cry. Emily stood by the fireplace, shaking her head sadly._

 _Luke sighed, "The judge decided it would be best for Sadie to be with her actual family."_

 _Rory scoffed, "But I thought they were unfit to actually take care of her? They abused Sadie and kept her around drugs."_

 _Luke sighed, "They said there wasn't any evidence of that."_

 _Rory frowned, "So you'll just never see her again?" Lorelai couldn't hold it in any longer, a sob escaped her throat and she buried her face in Paul Anka's fur._

 _Everyone stood still for a moment before Emily quickly shuffled over to her daughter and sat beside her, "You should come to Thanksgiving at my house. I know we said we'd do it here...but I think it would be best if you get out of the house a little bit."_

 _Lorelai shook her head, "No. I don't even want to celebrate."_

 _Rory sighed, "Mom...I think that this is actually a good idea. It will be good to go somewhere different for awhile. Get your mind off things."_

 _Lorelai didn't respond and Luke walked over to her, he kneeled down in front of her, "IT's not a bad idea Lorelai…"_

 _Lifting her head to look at him with a tear stained face, she hiccuped, "Luke…"_

 _He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I know. I know…" He gave her her arm a squeeze, "Let's just get away for a little while. Alright? I'll close the Diner for a few days."_

 _She nodded slowly and looked at her Mom, she tried to smile, "O-Okay."_

 _Emily smiled and rubbed her daughter's back, "Good."_

* * *

Now the day before Thanksgiving they had packed their bags into the truck, drove it onto the ferry and were now driving towards Emily's new house. Luke pulled into the driveway and reached a hand over Paul Anka and squeezed Lorelai's hand.

"We're here." He whispered softly, thinking she was asleep.

She took a deep breath and turned towards him, "Yeah. Okay…"

He sighed when he saw her reach for the door handle to exit the truck. She helped Paul Anka climb down onto the pavement and took her bag with her. He watched her go...wishing he could make things better for her. He had been trying to be as positive as possible, keeping a smile on his face for Lorelai's sake. But deep down he was falling apart just as much as she was because he missed Sadie more than he could believe.

He thought back to the first night after they found out Sadie wasn't going to be coming back to them.

* * *

 _After he finally got Lorelai to go to sleep late that night, he had gone downstairs to let Paul Anka out again. He was standing on the front porch waiting as Paul Anka did what he needed to do. Luke sighed and looked at the porch railing, he noticed it was loose and splintered. A large piece sticking out, a piece that could hurt anyone including a baby. He made a mental note to fix it and then remembered…_

 _It didn't really matter. He didn't need to go about baby proofing the place. There was going to be no baby. Sadie wasn't coming home. She wasn't going to be theirs._

 _Luke felt his hands start to shake and his heart start to pound in his chest. He had been trying to remain calm on the outside for Lorelai. He wanted to be strong for her. He wanted to be the husband and partner that she needed._

 _He wanted to fix everything._

 _The only problem was there was no way to fix it this time._

 _The only way to fix it would be if the Judge agreed that where Sadie belonged was with Luke and Lorelai. But...that wasn't going to happen. A insane amount of rage flooded through him and he leaned forward and ripped the loose porch rail out of its spot. The movement felt good, it felt freeing and he leaned forward and kicked at the rest of the splintered parts. He kicked it over and over again until half the railing in that section was either on the grass, in the pushes or scattered around him._

 _He let out a huff of breath and tried to let his heart rate get back to normal. The front door flew open and he heard someone say, "What the hell is-" Rory paused and stayed put in the door frame, "Luke…"_

 _He looked up quickly and saw Paul Anka whimpering at the base of the stairs, "Rory…" He looked at the wreckage around him and immediately felt regret. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."_

 _She sighed and walked towards him, quietly closing the door behind him. "It's okay."_

 _He shook his head, "No...no it's not okay. This wasn't right. I shouldn't have reacted this way."_

 _Rory smiled sadly and sat down on the porch swing, "Contrary to what you have always believed Luke...you're allowed to be human. You're allowed to have emotions and feel something. You don't have to be a monosyllabic cave man all the time…"_

 _He let out a sad little laugh then leaned against the part of the porch rail that was still sturdy, "Rory...I don't know how to fix this one."_

 _She took a deep breath and smiled at him, "I don't think you can Luke."_

 _He frowned and looked up at her, amazed by how grown up she looked in this moment, "Then what good am I to your Mom?"_

 _She tilted her head to the side and frowned back at him, "What?"_

 _He sighed, "What good am I to your Mom if I can't fix this? That's what I do Rory. That's my job. That's what she expects from me. But if I can't fix it...then-"_

 _"Luke." She said standing up quickly, "You do find amazing ways to fix things for her. But you are so much more than that to her. How do you not know that after all these years?"_

 _He licked his lips, "But I-"_

 _"No buts." She said shaking her head, "I know how much you both wanted this. I wish I could change it for you both...I hate that you're both hurting. But…" She shrugged, "I know you'll both be okay. Do you know why?"_

 _He shook his head, "No...why?"_

 _She smiled, "Because you two are the real deal. I've known that since I was a kid...even when you were just friends." She paused and laughed gently, "Although I'm not sure you were ever just friends. You've always been more than that. You're the guy for her Luke. You've overcome so many crazy things together. I know you can work through this. Will it be hard?" She shrugged, "Of course. This one is going to hurt...probably for a long time. But you two are stronger than this. You'll figure it out together."_

 _Luke stared at her for a moment, "When did you become an adult?"_

 _She smiled, "I suppose the technical and legal answer to that is on my birthday in 2003."_

 _Luke chuckled, "You are so much like your Mother it's actually scary."_

 _She smiled and reached a hand out to squeeze his arm, "Have I told you that I am so happy that you guys made it official?"_

 _Luke's cheeks reddened, "Uh...no. You haven't."_

 _"Well I am Luke." She shrugged, "I know so much has happened since the wedding but I've always wanted this for you two. For all of us."_

 _Luke swallowed hard, "I've always wanted it too...I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here."_

 _Rory shook her head, "It doesn't matter how long it took Luke. All that matters is that you're here now."_

 _He smiled, "Yeah...I guess that's true."_

 _She watched him carefully for a moment, "And I know that you April...and that I'm not exactly a kid anymore but I've always considered you to be…" She blushed, "To be more of a Dad than my own Dad ever was. I'm not sure if that means anything to you...but it means a hell of a lot to me."_

 _He swallowed the lump in his throat, "It means a hell of a lot to me too Rory. I've watched you grow up and I am so proud of the woman you've become. I hope you know that. Anything and everything you need...I'm right here."_

 _She smiled and leaned up to hug him tightly, "I've always counted on that."_

 _He squeezed her back, "You think we'll be okay?"_

 _She pulled back and squeezed his hand, "I think in time...yeah. We'll all be okay."_

 _He took a deep breath then looked down at the porch, "I made a real mess…"_

 _Rory smiled at him, "Good thing you have so much practice in repairing these porch rails…"_

 _Luke chuckled and smiled at her, "Yeah. Good thing…"_

 _She cocked her head towards the house, "Come on. You need some rest too…"_

 _Luke smiled, "Thanks for the pep talk kid."_

 _She shrugged, "I figured I owed you after all the years of giving me advice and extra pie when I was upset."_

 _He chuckled as they walked towards the door, he turned to Paul Anka, "Come on buddy. I promise not to break anything else."_

 _Paul Anka scampered up the steps, nudged Luke's leg with his nose and then entered the house when Rory opened the door for him. Luke looked back at the porch railing, sighed and let himself feel that ache for a moment. Then the turned, said goodnight to Rory and locked the door. He climbed up the steps to his bedroom, kicked off his shoes and pulled back the covers again._

 _Laying down on his back, he turned to look at Lorelai. Even in her sleep, he saw the worry and pain etched on her beautiful face. He sighed and reached his arms out, needing to feel her in his arms. She mumbled softly but snuggled into his chest as he held her close. He wasn't sure of a lot of things at the moment...but he was sure that this was where he was supposed to be._

 _Right here beside this woman...no matter what happened or didn't happen next._

* * *

When Luke carried their bags into the house, he heard Emily babbling on and on to Lorelai about their meal for the following day. Emily had insisted on getting a caterer so that Luke wouldn't have to worry himself with cooking dinner. He had relented...only because she wouldn't let it go.

But now...he wished he had something to do. Something to keep him occupied and away from his own thoughts and pain.

"The guest room is all set up for you. I put extra towels in the bathroom. Extra blankets are in the closet if you get cold." She said babbling in her nervousness, "Rory will be here later, right?"

Lorelai nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Yeah. She had to take a later ferry but she'll be here."

"And definitely no April?" Emily said turning to her son-in-law.

Luke shook his head, "Uh no...we decided she'd spend Christmas with me this year instead."

"Okay." Emily said with a nod, "Well then it will just be the four of us. Nice and quaint."

"Right...just the four of us." Lorelai said bitterly, "No one else."

Emily grimaced for a moment, realizing what Lorelai was thinking, "Lorelai I-"

"I think I'll take a nap." Lorelai said picking up her bag and walking towards the guest room.

Luke watched Emily stare after her, unsure of what to say or do. He sighed when he heard the bedroom door shut behind his wife, "Don't take it personally." Luke whispered.

Emily turned back towards him, "I see she hasn't been feeling any better?"

Luke shook his head, "Not really."

Emily sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Have you spoken to Jessica or her parents?"

Luke put the rest of their bags down on the ground, "Jessica called yesterday...but Lorelai wasn't ready to talk to her."

Emily frowned, "What did Jessica say?"

He shook his head, "Not much really. Just that she was sorry for the way things had turned out...sorry that she had dragged us into this to begin with. Asked if Lorelai was okay…"

"Yes I wish she hadn't dragged you all into this either." She said with a huff.

Luke frowned, "Yeah...maybe."

Emily stared at him for a moment, "You don't regret it?"

Luke was quiet as he thought of how to respond, "I never saw this one coming Emily. But…" He shrugged, "That little girl is special. And I am happy that I met her. Doesn't make it hurt any damn less."

Emily gave him a thoughtful smile, "You're hurting too."

"Yeah. I am…" Luke whispered, unsure of if he had ever had this type of conversation with his Mother-in-law, "But Lorelai needs me so-"

"I assumed you didn't want children. Or at least not want more children." Emily said with a shrug.

His face flushed, "Lorelai and I…" He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "We uh...we made some mistakes. Didn't talk things through the way we maybe should have. It wasn't a matter of not wanting kids...it just didn't happen I guess."

Emily nodded, "Hm."

He frowned, "But we have Rory and April. And…" He shrugged, "We have each other."

Emily smiled at him, "Yes. You do…you've always had each other."

He swallowed hard, "Emily I know that this isn't the life you pictured for Lorelai...that I'm not want you and Richard wanted for her." His face flushed, "But I hope you know how much she means to me. How much I care for her."

Emily smiled softly, "Luke believe it or not...I've known how you felt about my daughter long before you got together. Long before Lorelai ever really saw it."

His eyes went wide, "Oh?"

"I may have protested in the past…" She looked down the hall to where Lorelai had gone too but then turned back to him, "But I couldn't have asked for a better partner for my daughter than you."

"I don't know how...but I'm going to get us through this one Emily." He whispered.

She smiled at him, "I have no doubt in that Luke. No doubt at all…"

He smiled back at her, "I should bring our stuff down to our room…"

Emily nodded, "Sure. Of course. I have food in the dining room if you are hungry."

Luke nodded, "Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

Emily smiled and turned to walk out of the foyer leaving him alone. He picked up their bags again and walked down the hall, Paul Anka followed hot on his heels. Luke opened the bedroom door and walked into the dimly lit room. Lorelai had drawn the shades and crawled right into bed. Paul Anka climbed up on the bed beside her, resting his head on her hip. She didn't even flinch.

Luke placed their bags on the floor near the dresser and walked over to the window. He pushed back the curtain slightly to peek out at the vast ocean and beach. Normally he knew that Lorelai would bask in this view...but not today.

He closed the curtain again and then walked over to the bed. He sat down behind her, one foot resting on the floor as he turned his body slightly to look at her. Reaching out, he put a gentle hand on her back.

"The view from our room is beautiful." He whispered softly, knowing there was no way she was possibly asleep yet.

She was quiet for a moment, then he heard her mumble a meek, "Yeah…"

He took a deep breath, "I know your Mom didn't want me to cook at all. But...I was thinking of making apple crumble that you and Rory love so much. I'd have to run down to the market in town though."

"Okay." She whispered, still not turning towards him.

He sighed and leaned further into her, "Lorelai…"

"I'm fine Luke." She whispered, "Just tired...I just need sleep. That's all."

He sighed and kissed her arm gently, "Okay. Sure...I'll leave you alone to sleep." She didn't say anything else and he stood up, he pet Paul Anka's head gently, "You want to come with me Paul Anka?" The old dog snuggled further into Lorelai's side and he knew that the quirky dog was loyal to Lorelai no matter what, "Okay...you stay here and rest too."

He walked towards the door and paused for a moment, he was about to turn the door knob when he heard Lorelai whisper his name. He turned back to her and called out to her, "Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that, right?" She whispered.

He took a deep breath and walked back towards the bed, leaning down he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I know." He kissed her again, "I love you too."

She gave him a small, but weak smile and then snuggled further into the blankets and pillows. He squeezed her arm and then stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He walked back down the hall and into the dining room where Emily was reading as she ate a small lunch. Luke sat down at the table across from her, he smiled as he reached for a finger sandwich, "This looks great. Thank you." Emily gave him a smile, "I think I may run into town in a bit. Grab a few things at the market."

Emily put her book down, "What do you need? I told you that I had everything taken care of for tomorrow. I want you to relax."

Luke nodded as he swallowed a bite of food, "I know. And I appreciate that. I just...was thinking of making my apple crumble. It's one of Lorelai's favorites. I thought it might cheer her up."

Emily smiled softly at him, "Oh. Well...that sounds nice. I'm sure she will appreciate that."

Luke nodded, "She uh...just wants to rest a bit."

Emily gave him another sad smile, "I won't bother her...I'll just be reading unless she needs me."

Luke smiled thankfully then went back to his lunch, wishing he could make this easier for all of them…

* * *

The following day, everyone was making small talk. Rory talked a lot about her book, trying to make up for the fact that her Mother wasn't her usual perky self. It suddenly became clear how much they all depended on Lorelai's constant chatter to keep things going.

Luke bit into one of the appetizers and smiled, "These are great."

"Oh yes. Island Catering came very well recommended." Emily said lifting her wine glass, "It smells divine in the kitchen."

"I'm sure it will be great Grandma." Rory said with a smile.

"I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries." Emily said softly, "You've always made a wonderful Thanksgiving spread Luke I just thought you might like to relax today. Take your mind off of-" She paused and looked down, "I just mean I thought for once you'd like someone to wait on you."

Lorelai sighed and adjusted her skirt, "You wanted him to try and forget that we don't have any important responsibilities. No one to take care of. No one to-"

"Mom I'm sure that's not what Grandma meant." Rory whispered.

"No. I know." Lorelai said standing up, she reached for another appetizer, "Anyone need a refill?"

Luke gave both Emily and Rory a nervous glance, "So uh...sounds like we'll have a full house for Christmas. April will be visiting and Jess is coming. I even think my sister and TJ are bringing Doula."

"Didn't you say they were involved in some sort of cult?" Emily asked curiously.

Luke chuckled, "I uh...I don't think they realized they were until quite recently to be honest."

"Sookie said she was coming this year too." Rory said with a smile, "She called me yesterday."

Lorelai nodded, "I'm sure she wants to check up on me or something."

Rory frowned, "I think she just wants to spend Christmas with us...it's been a few years."

"Well we have plenty of room." Lorelai said, "We'll clear out the crib and-"

"Lorelai…" Luke said with a sigh, "No one is-"

"I know. I know." She said with a nod, "No one is trying to bring anything up but it's just sitting there like a...like a…God what's that phrase? A something in the room...a-"

"An elephant in the room." Emily whispered sadly.

"Right. An elephant in the room." Lorelai said quickly, "Big old, MASSIVE elephant just sitting right here on Mom's glass coffee table. Staring at my like the fool that I am."

"Mom you are not a fool." Rory said sadly, "No one thinks you are a fool."

"Oh but I am." She said with a sad laugh, "I mean I let Jessica into my life. I fell head over heels for a baby that wasn't mine. I was stupid enough to think that they would just hand her over to me. No questions asked. I mean how dumb could I be? How clueless? Why do I always jump into these situations without thinking about the repercussions."

Luke stood up and walked towards her, "Lorelai…"

"I never think." She said with a hiccup, "I never think about anyone else or how it will impact the people in my life. I want what I want and I go for it. I'm selfish."

Luke frowned and stood right in front of her, "Hey...no. No you aren't selfish. Lorelai come on-"

"I never asked you if you wanted kids." She said, throwing her hands up in the air, "When we got back together I didn't say anything. I ruined your chance at the kid you wanted."

"I could have said something too." He whispered to her.

"You did!" She said quickly, "You talked about plants. You said 'there's the kid' but I didn't pick up on the signals. God…" She turned to Rory, "How did you turn out so brilliant when you have a dunce for a Mother?"

"Lorelai that's enough." Emily said standing up, Lorelai opened her mouth to respond but Emily shook her head, "No. I will not stand here and let you belittle yourself like this. You did nothing wrong. You took in a young girl who needed help because she reminded you of yourself. That doesn't make you stupid or selfish...it makes you loving and compassionate. You were trying to help her. You didn't know what was going to happen...none of this is your fault."

"Yeah well...if I had just left well enough alone I wouldn't have fallen so damn hard for that little girl. I wouldn't have let myself think that something would happen that will never happen. I wouldn't be…" She sniffled and shook her head, "I wouldn't be completely heart broken."

Rory frowned and stood up, "Mom-"

"No." Lorelai said shaking her head, "I just...I can't do this. I can't pretend that everything is fine." She pushed past her husband, "I need some air."

Rory went to go after her but Luke put his hand out, "Give her a minute. Then I'll talk to her…"

"Luke…" She said softly.

He smiled sadly, "I know." He nodded slowly, "I know. But...like you said this one is going to hurt for awhile."

Rory swallowed hard and stood there nervously. Emily walked over to her granddaughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Come on. I wanted to show you the new Library I set up. I think you'll like it."

Rory gave Luke one more nervous glance, he just smiled and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. He waited until they had walked out of the room, then turned to Paul Anka. "Come on boy." He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, walked to the foyer and hooked up the leash to Paul Anka's collar and went out the front door.

It didn't take long to find her sitting by the water on the cold sand. He let Paul Anka run free, he reached Lorelai before Luke did. He watched Lorelai pull Paul Anka into his arms and bury her face into his furry neck. He waited a moment and then walked all the way up to her, he sat down behind her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

He heard her sigh but she settled into her spot against his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry."

He wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed tight, "No need for an apology."

She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air and the smell of her husband, "I shouldn't have snapped like that. My Mom and Rory are probably upset."

"They are upset because they are worried about you." He whispered, "No other reason. They love you." He paused then squeezed her gently, "I love you."

She was quiet as she let his words sink in, and then the tears came, "I want it to stop hurting Luke."

He squeezed his eyes tightly and held her even closer, "I know. I do too. I want it to stop hurting for you and I want it to stop hurting for me too."

She sniffled, "See? I'm selfish. I'm so wrapped up in my own feelings I haven't been considering your own feelings."

"Shh…" He whispered kissing the side of her face, "You are NOT selfish and I don't want to hear you say that again. You are the least selfish person I know. You always do things for others...always take care of all of us. You're allowed to be upset about this."

"I didn't see this one coming Luke. Of all the things we have faced together...I didn't expect this one. I didn't expect to fall for that girl so fast. I didn't expect to care so much." She said with a sniffle.

"I know. I didn't see it coming either and I never would have expected to fall so quickly either." He shrugged, "Although I suppose that's not something new for me."

She turned her head slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eye, "What do you mean?"

"Rory and April had me wrapped up in their lives quickly. I wanted to take care of them just like I wanted to take care of Sadie." He said with a whisper.

She squeezed his arms gently, "Luke…"

"And you…" He chuckled softly, "Lord knows I didn't stand a chance with you. I'd say I was in love with you within seconds."

She rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, "Shut up."

He kissed the side of her face, "Maybe not as strong as I am now but I definitely felt that instant connection."

She turned in his arms, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He whispered leaning down to kiss her, "And every moment I have shared with you since then has meant the world to me Lorelai. Even the difficult times...they were all worth it because it made us stronger. We're here. Together. And I know…" The lump formed in his throat "I know it feels like there is this giant weight hanging over us. Like we are missing out on something...but I meant it when I said that I don't need more than what we have right now. I can be with you forever and be happy. I just wish I could fix this for you. I wish I could fix it for both of us."

She sighed and kissed his cheek gently before settling back against his chest, "I can be happy with you too Luke. I am happy. So happy. I feel ridiculously lucky to have you. I just…" She sighed, "I know that I'm always going to wonder."

He nodded against her, "I know. I probably always will too. I think that's a normal thing…"

"Do you think she'll be okay?" She whispered in a strained voice, "Do you think they'll man up and really take care of her like she deserves?"

He felt his heart squeeze in his chest, "I hope so."

She frowned and looked out at the raging ocean as Paul Anka lay at her feet, "She's too little. She won't remember us…"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "No. I guess she won't."

"Isn't that weird? I'll never be able to forget her but she'll have no idea who we are unless someone tells her about us. I doubt that her grandparents will...maybe Jessica if she ever decides to be in her life again." She said with a sigh.

"Maybe." He whispered giving her a little squeeze. He heard her sigh and settle further into his arms, "I guess...I mean we could look into adoptoption. With...with another child if it's something we want."

He felt her freeze for a moment, "We...we could."

He paused, "But…" Then fidgeted nervously.

"But it won't be Sadie." She whispered softly, "It won't be the same."

"No. I suppose it won't." He said sadly as he nuzzled into the side of her face, "She was pretty special."

"Yeah. She was…" She whispered softly, "She was such a good baby. So innocent...she deserved more. I wouldn't have been the perfect Mom but I would have given her anything she wanted. I would have made sure she was happy."

"I know. That's what you did with Rory. You gave her everything she could possibly need or want no matter what. You loved her unconditionally." He whispered. "You're an incredible Mom. April adores you too. I hope you know that."

She smiled softly, "I wish she was here."

"Me too. But we'll see her in a few weeks." He said with a soft smile, "We'll all be together."

She took a deep breath then rubbed her hands down his arms, she rested her hands over his, "You know you're an incredible Father Luke. To April of course...but to Rory too. You did all the things that Christopher wasn't around to do. The things he disappointed her on...you were there. You were always there."

"She was easy to love. So is April. I love them both very much." He whispered, "They're my girls."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed his hands in hers, "Your girls."

"Plus you know I got a son too…" He said with a little laugh.

Lorelai tilted her head to look at him, "Jess?"

Luke smiled, "Well I guess in a way yeah…" He tilted his head towards Paul Anka, "But I meant the crazy mutt to be honest."

Lorelai gasped and smiled, "Did you hear that buddy? He finally admitted that he's your Daddy!"

Luke chuckled, "Oh here we go…"

"Your Daddy loves you Paul Anka!" The old dog just sat up in front of her, wagging his tail, his tongue sticking out as he panted happily, "You're Daddy's good boy."

Luke sighed and rested his forehead against her back, "I'll never live this one down."

She chuckled, "No. But you don't regret it because it made me smile when I was sad."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I told you a long time ago. I just like to see you happy Lorelai."

She sighed and snuggled into him, "You make me happy Luke. And I...I'll be happy again. I just need to wallow a bit more...this one is going to hurt longer than other pains."

Luke sighed and pressed a kiss to her head again, "I know. It is definitely going to hurt for awhile."

"But we'll figure it out. Right?" he asked looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, "Together?"

He nodded once, kissed her again and whispered, "Together."

* * *

From the big bay window in the living room, Rory watched her Mom and Luke sitting together, "Dinner is almost ready." Emily said walking towards her.

Rory turned to her Grandmother, "Great. It smells awesome."

Emily followed her granddaughters gaze, "You're worried about your Mom. Luke too…"

Rory frowned, "Yeah. I am."

Emily smiled and wrapped an arm around the young woman, "I know. But it's okay...everything will work out in the end. These kinds of things always do."

Rory turned her head and cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Emily smiled and shook her head, "Oh nothing...I just mean that your Mom and Luke have a strong relationship. They'll make it through. Everything will work out the way it's supposed too." She pointed towards the beach again, "Looks like they are coming back in. Let's have dinner."

Rory watched her Grandmother go and wondered what she really meant by everything would work out the way it was supposed too. She didn't have time to overthink because the door opened again and Luke and Lorelai walked in, Paul Anka followed.

Rory turned towards her Mom and Luke, "Hey...dinner's just about ready."

Lorelai smiled, "I know. My stomach's six sense picked up on that. You know how it works."

Rory smiled, happy to see that despite her pain her Mom still had her sense of humor, "Mom-"

Lorelai shook her head, "I'm sorry for the freak out kid. But I promise I'll be okay...just going to take a little longer than I expected to get over this one."

Rory walked over to her Mom and pulled her into her arms, "I know."

Lorelai took a deep breath and squeezed her tight, "I love you."

"I love you back." Rory said pulling away, "And I'm here. Okay? No matter what."

Lorelai beamed at her daughter, "You're a really great kid, you know that?"

"That's because you are a really great Mom." She said squeezing her hand. "Don't forget that."

Tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes and she smiled, "I won't."

"Come on." Rory said pulling her towards the living room, "Let's see how much we can stuff ourselves with before we get a 'jeeze' from Luke."

"Jeez." Luke said with an eye roll, "Really? That's what brings you joy?"

Lorelai gasped, "We didn't even have to eat anything this year!"

"You're getting soft on us Luke. To easy to wear down now." Rory teased poking his arm.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Let's hope this year neither of you choke on a turkey bone."

"It was one time! And Kirk dared me to a turkey eating contest! Did you really think I'd back down?" Lorelai said with a sigh.

He shook his head and walked towards the dining room, "I'm going to eat now. Maybe I'll actually get a shot at some mashed potatoes if I get there before you." He turned and gave her a playful wink making both girls smile.

Rory smiled at her Mom, "You really okay?"

Lorelai sighed, "I'm really okay hon. I promise. I just...I need some time to process this one. But I'm realizing I can't keep it all bottled up. Luke and I need to work through this together…"

Rory squeezed her Mom's arm, "You have me too."

"I know." Lorelai whispered, she looked up and saw her Mom, "And I have you too...right Mom?"

Emily smiled, "Right."

Lorelai frowned, "I'm sorry that I-"

"No need to apologize." Emily sadi putting an arm around to her daughter, "We've overcome much worse. Now come eat…"

Lorelai smiled thankfully at her Mom and let her daughter walk her towards the living room. She sat beside her husband and he reached out a hand to squeeze her knee. She smiled at him and then looked around the table.

Despite the pain she was feeling...she also knew that she was loved and that wasn't't going to change. They would figure out the rest in time. She just had to learn how to let herself grieve and let herself lean on these three people who loved her so much.

She just hoped that Sadie would have someone who loved her this much too...

* * *

 **More soon when I can. Promise! I missed writing about my favorite couple.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I actually found some time to write tonight which was awesome. I hope you like this final _ish_ chapter. I say that because there will be an epilogue. Enjoy! Thanks for the support as always! **

* * *

The day before Christmas Eve, Lorelai was busy at work at the Inn. The place was packed for the Holiday season which was proving to be a great distraction to everything going on. Since Thanksgiving, not much had come of their fight for Sadie. Jessica had called a few times but Lorelai was unable to get herself to talk to her, not because she was angry but because it was to painful.

Luke had talked to her a few times...he learned that she was currently living with a friend in New York. She had word that Sadie was still with her parents but no one was saying much else. He relayed the information onto Lorelai and she just smiled, saying that she was sure Sadie was where the court believed was best for her.

Luke knew this wasn't how she really felt. But from experience, he knew that Lorelai would say anything to make people think she was doing okay. Since their talk on the beach, they had gotten closer. But with friends and family, Lorelai still put on a front to try and look stronger than she was.

In their private moments, neither one of them was afraid to show their pain and frustration. Neither of them had brought up the possibility of adopting another child...it didn't seem like a possibility at the moment. For now they were learning to heal as husband and wife…

Lorelai was finishing up her notes to Tobin when she heard the front door open. She looked up just in time to see both Rory and April coming in from the snowy outside. Her face immediately lit up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow!" She said walking around the desk to walk over to them both, instantly pulling them in for a double hug.

Both girls hugged her back, "We figured we'd get an extra night of celebrations and surprise you." April said.

Lorelai pulled back, "I'm so glad you did! Does your Dad know you are here yet?"

"No. Rory just picked me up from the airport and we came straight here. We thought we'd go to the Diner with you for dinner and surprise him? I know he is working late since the place is closed the next three days." April said.

Lorelai beamed at them, "He is going to be so happy to see you. Both of you." She said turning to her own daughter, she squeezed her hand.

Rory smiled, "Almost done here?"

Lorelai nodded, "I am. Just need to write one more note to Tobin then we can head out."

Rory nodded, "Great. Can I use your bathroom first? Way to much coffee on the road."

Lorelai giggled, "You know where it is."

Rory smiled and stepped behind her Mom and her step-sister leaving Lorelai with April, "I never thought I'd hear her say there was such a thing as too much coffee."

Lorelai smiled, "I'm sure she will take that statement back later."

April smiled at her Step-Mother, "So...I haven't wanted to pry too much." Her face flushed, "But how are you doing?"

Lorelai sighed and put an arm around the young woman and walked with her towards the desk, "Oh honey...I'm fine."

April watched her carefully, "Rory kind of told me all the details...the stuff that Dad conveniently left out."

Lorelai smiled at April, "You know that your Dad just doesn't like to worry you if he doesn't have to hon. There wasn't anything you could have done. Besides...we're good." April gave her a look, "I mean it."

"So married life...other than everything else going on is okay?" April asked curiously.

Leaning across the desk, Lorelai took April's hand and gave it a squeeze, "We're solid kid. I promise."

April took a deep breath and smiled, "Good. Because I don't know if I've ever said this...but I really like you two together. You make Dad happy."

Lorelai smiled and looked down, "Well he makes me just as happy April."

"I used to worry that all those years ago...I had ruined everything between you two." She whispered softly.

Lorelai sighed and walked around the desk again, she put her arms on April's shoulders, "April...your Father and I ruined what we had. Not you. You did nothing. I am so glad you found him...you are a huge part of this family and I love you. I hope you know that."

April smiled right back at her, "I do know that. I've always known that." She blushed, "I hope you know I love you too."

Lorelai winked and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "You're a hell of a kid." April gave her a look and Lorelai laughed, "Sorry...a hell of a young woman. And I'm glad to know you."

April smiled as she watched Lorelai walk around the desk, "I'm glad to know you too."

Lorelai smiled and picked up her pen, "Let me finish this note and then we can go surprise your Dad. He is going to be so excited to see you both here early. We've missed you both."

April gave her a smile and watched as she worked, happy to be home with her family.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai walked into the Diner alone. She smiled at her neighbors and friends, waved to familiar Diner patrons and found her favorite spot at the counter. Luke walked out from the store room and smiled at her.

"Hey. You done with work?" He asked putting two cans of pickles on the counter.

"Yes sir. Officially off for the next few days." She said with a smile.

Luke smiled then looked at the clock, "A few more hours and I'll be able to say the same thing."

Lorelai smiled, "Tired?"

Luke sighed, "A bit. It's been busy today...just looking forward to spending a few days at home with the family and away from these crazy people."

Lorelai smiled, "You'll just be with your other crazy people."

Luke chuckled, "This is true. But...I'll be happy to be surrounded by the chaos."

Lorelai nodded, "That's good to hear...because you might be surrounded by the chaos sooner than expected."

Luke frowned, "What do you mean?"

Her face lit up and turned to the door, "Surprise!"

Luke looked up just as April and Rory came in through the door, "What are you two doing here?" He said with a laugh as he walked around the counter.

"Thought we'd get an extra night at home." April said running over to her Dad and hugging him.

Luke pulled her away and looked at her, "What did I tell you about growing up last time I saw you?"

April rolled her eyes, "That I had tos top it but as I explained...I can't really help it. It's nature. It's science."

He sighed and shook his head, "Oh fine…" He turned to Rory, "I gave up hope on you years ago. Mostly because you started drinking coffee at 13."

Rory smiled and hugged him, 'It's cute that you think that I didn't drink coffee before that at home."

He pulled away and frowned, "You are all hopeless. Did you know that? Totally hopeless."

Rory smirked up at him, "Well you're officially stuck with me now."

He smiled, "Trust me...I wouldn't want it any other way."

Rory nodded, "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now...what's a girl gotta do around here to get a cheeseburger and fries?"

He chuckled and pointed towards the counter, "Sit down. Should I make that a triple order?"

"Yes please!" April and Lorelai said together.

He nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen, "I'll get that started." He stopped when he got to the doorway and turned to look at his three favorite girls, he smiled softly, "It's good to have you all home."

Lorelai beamed at him and looked at the two girls, "It's good to be home." Rory answered.

He smiled and blushed softly before turning to walk out of the dining area to start their dinner. April and Rory were looking at something on April's phone when Babette and Patty walked up behind Lorelai.

"Hey shugah." Babette said with a smile, "Girls are home for the Holiday?"

Lorelai smiled at them, "Yeah. They surprised us by coming home a night earlier than expected."

Patty smiled back, "I'm sure you're glad to have them home."

"Very much so." She said with a smile, "The house has been empty…" He paused and blushed, realizing she was showing her weakness and pain, she cleared her throat, "It will be good to have two other people to help tease Luke." She said quickly.

Babette and Patty smiled at each other, knowing that Lorelai didn't want to talk about Sadie, "I heard TJ, Liz and Doula are coming home too." Patty said.

"Jess too." Lorelai said with a smile, "And my Mom is coming for the night as well."

"Well you will have a full house!" Babette said with a smile, "Got enough room?"

"Jess is staying in the apartment and Liz, TJ and Doula are staying at Carrie's house because she went to Florida to see Barry's family this year." Lorelai answered.

"I've always wondered how Carrie and Barry have stayed together all these years...the woman can't keep her hands to herself." Babette said, "She even made a pass at my Morey once!"

Lorelai smiled, "I try not to ask questions. As long as she keeps her hands off of Luke...I'm okay with it."

Babette chuckled, "Fair enough. You let us know if you need a little more room. We've got space."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks Babette."

"I'm glad Luke is closing for a few days. You all need some family time." Patty said with a smile, "First one as man and wife."

Lorelai beamed, "I know…"

"Big gift plans?" Patty teased leaning into her.

Lorelai shook her head, "We decided not to really do gifts this year since we spent so much money on the honeymoon. It was well worth it."

Patty wiggled her eyebrows, "Oh I believe it honey...even at his age your honey still looks like he can handle himself in the bedroom."

Lorelai's face flushed, "Patty…"

"She didn't deny it…" Babette said nudging her friend, "He's definitely still got it."

Lorelai shook her head and just smiled at them, "Merry Christmas you two…"

Patty smiled back at her and gave her a meaningful look, "Merry Christmas Lorelai. I hope Santa brings you everything you've ever wanted."

"Me too." Babette said giving her a soft look before walking away.

Lorelai watched them go and smiled, knowing that not even Santa could bring her what she really wanted. She took a deep breath and turned back to her girls.

April smiled, "They never change do they?"

"Nope." Lorelai said reaching for the coffee cup that Luke had placed in front of her, "Until the day they die they'll be thinking about my husband sexual ability."

"Just what every daughter wants to hear." April said with a sigh.

"Sorry kid...there's not getting around it." Rory said with a smile, "They are who they are."

"And we really wouldn't want them any other way…" Lorelai said with a smile.

"I guess we wouldn't." April said with a smile, "This town is one of a kind."

Lorelai looked around, "That it is…."

"So...what are the Christmas plans?" Rory asked as Luke walked up to them with their plates.

"Well…" Lorelai said, "You know I have an itinerary."

"She's been working on it for days." Luke said with a chuckle, "Didn't want to waste a second."

"My time with my girls is precious." Lorelai said with a pout, "Every second counts."

Luke nodded, "I'm not complaining. I'm happy to spend as much time with them as possible too."

"Let's just say by the time you're done with your trip home...you'll be needing a long vacation away from me." Lorelai teased.

Rory shook her head, "There can never be enough Mommy time for me."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Lorelai said with a smirk, she turned to Luke and winked at him as she bit into a fry.

Luke smiled back and felt grateful that despite what they were going through...they still had a strong family to have their back. They would work through it all together.

* * *

The following day, the house was packed with chaos. But the kind of chaos that Lorelai thrived on. She felt so content being surrounded by her family. Everyone except Emily was there so far. She was standing in the kitchen cleaning out her coffee mug when Liz walked in laughing.

"Doula can't get enough of that dog of yours." Liz said with a laugh, "What a weird little aurora he has going on."

Lorelai smiled, "He's something special...that's for sure."

Liz smiled and leaned against the counter, "It feels good to be home this year...it's been too long."

Lorelai smiled at her sister-in-law, "We've missed you around here."

"We've actually been thinking of moving back home…" Liz said softly, "Think my brother will freak?"

Lorelai smiled at her, "No. I think he'll be happy to have you home. He's missed his fishing sessions with Doula."

"She's missed her Uncle. A lot." She said with a smile, "And you."

"She's a great kid Liz. She's growing up so fast too…" Lorelai said with a sigh, "Don't you hate how they do that?"

Liz shook her head, "They never seem to listen when you tell them to slow down."

"No they don't." She said with a chuckle, "Dman kids."

Liz watched as Lorelai's face fell slightly, "Lorelai I know we haven't talked about…"

Lorelai stood up a little straighter, "Honestly Liz...there isn't anything to talk about. Okay? Everything is fine. Sadie was never ours to begin with…"

Liz frowned, "It doesn't make it hurt any less."

Lorelai frowned and looked down at the kitchen floor, "No...it doesn't."

Liz walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "But things with you and Luke are good?"

Lorelai lifted her head and smile, "I can honestly say I have never loved your brother more Liz. He's been my rock."

Liz squeezed her closer, "I always knew you two would find your wormhole…"

Lorelai smiled, she had learned long ago not to question anything Liz said, "We're good Liz."

Liz nodded, "Well good. That's all that matters."

Lorelai smiled as she heard her cell phone ringing, "Oh that must be my Mom. I should get that."

Liz nodded, "Sure. I'll go see if TJ has driven Luke and Jess over the edge yet."

Lorelai laughed, "Remind him that he promised he there would would be no violence this year." She teased.

Liz smiled and walked out of the room as Lorelai picked up her cellphone and sat down at the table, "Hey Mom."

 _"Lorelai, hello."_ She heard Emily said on the other end of the phone.

"Did you finally get on the boat? I wish you had let me come get you…" She said with a frown.

She heard her Mother sigh, _"Actually...that's why I'm calling."_

Lorelai sat up a little straighter, "What are you talking about?"

 _"Lorelai something came up and I…"_ She paused for a moment, " _I'm not going to be able to make it for Christmas after all."_

Lorelai's mouth dropped open, "What? You have to be kidding. Mom everyone is finally hear this year! The girls want to see you, I want to see you! What could possibly be more important than spending the holiday without your family?"

Emily sighed again, " _A friend of mine needs some help...she's going through some things. There is nothing I can do. I promise I will try and come see the girls before they leave."_

"So you're totally serious right now? You're actually not coming?" Lorelai said in disbelief.

" _I'm very sorry Lorelai. But no…"_ She whispered.

Lorelai sighed, "Fine. Okay. Well...then I hope you have a great holiday wherever you're going. I guess I'll talk to you in a few days."

 _"Please extend my sincerest apologies to Luke everyone else."_ Emily said.

"Yeah. I will…" Lorelai whispered, she paused, "Merry Christmas Mom."

 _"Merry Christmas Lorelai."_ Emily answered back.

Lorelai ended the phone call and put it down on top of the table. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt frustrated. Hearing the laughter coming from the living room, she suddenly had to get out of the house. Standing up, she walked to the foyer and picked up Paul Anka's leash. She walked back towards the living room and patted her leg for the dog to come closer to her.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked, "Where's Grandma?"

Lorelai hooked the leash onto Paul Anka's collar, "She isn't coming."

Luke frowned and walked over to her, "What do you mean she isn't coming?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Something came up and she isn't going to be able to make it."

Rory and April shared a nervous look, "Mom-"

"I'm going to take Paul Anka for a walk." She whispered quickly before turning to walk out of the room before anyone could say another word.

Luke sighed and turned back to his family, "I'll uh...be back."

Luke hurried after her, grabbing both of their coats since Lorelai had left without grabbing her own coat. When the door shut, Jess walked up to Rory and April and whispered, "Do you think this is a good sign?"

Rory looked over at Jess and sighed unsure of how to respond. She turned back to the rest of the family and tried to smile needing to hold it together for all of them now as her Mother always had.

* * *

Outside, Luke trudged through the snow to catch up to his wife, "Lorelai wait."

A shivering Lorelai didn't turn to look at him, "I'm fine Luke."

He sighed and reached for her arm, "Yes. But I don't want you to get pneumonia."

"It wouldn't matter." She said with a frown, "My Mom isn't even coming to Christmas."

Luke frowned and rubbed her arms as she slipped on the coat, "What did she say?"

"Nothing. Just that a friend needed her and she had to go see her." She shrugged, "It's fine…"

"It's not fine. You're upset. And I get that." He said softly, "You're allowed to be upset."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "It's just...if I had ever done something like this she would have gone ballistic. And you know I'm right. I'd never hear the end of it. World War 3 would have undoubtedly erupted. And now with my Dad gone...it would just be nice to have her here. Plus…"

He watched her face flush with sadness and smiled, "Plus...we're missing someone else too."

She sighed and kicked at the snowy ground, "Rory's first Christmas was so fun. She didn't really know what was going on and I didn't have much for her. But it was amazing to feel that Christmas spirit with her...stupid I know."

Luke shook his head, "Not stupid."

Her eyes welled up with tears, "I was at that little Christmas store near Woodbury the other day...they had stockings with names on them." She frowned and looked at him, "There was one that said Sadie…"

He sighed and pulled her into his arms, "You know that I would make this better if I could."

She nuzzled into his neck, "I know. None of this is your fault...I'm just feeling overwhelmed. And sad…"

"I know. You know I know…" He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, "But...we do have a house full of crazy people who really love us. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

She smiled and nodded slowly, her eyes welling up with tears again, "It does."

"I told you before and I'll say it again...we're going to figure this all out together. You and me. We're a team." He said softly, "No matter what happens we're doing this together."

"Okay." She whispered softly, "Thanks...I'll try and make this my only Christmas meltdown."

He smirked, "In all the years I've known you there's always been more than one Christmas meltdown." He teased.

He smiled at him, "Want to make me a Santa Burger to cheer me up?"

He groaned and threw his head back, "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again."

She shook her head, "No...I never agreed to anything. You asked me to never bring it up again and I said I couldn't make any promises. Therefore...I have done nothing wrong."

He sighed and looked back at her, his hands on his hips, "Well I'm not doing it again."

"Good." She leaned forward and kissed him gently, "Though it was a sweet gesture...it was also one of the grossest things anyone has ever made me before. And that includes the time Kirk tried to make that jelly bean casserole for Easter."

Luke shook his head, "Yeah well...back then I was more of a sucker for you than I am now."

She rolled her eyes, "Please...we both know you're still puddy in my hand babe. If I begged you to make me that gross thing again right now...you'd grumble and complain and then stalk of and present me with it later with a scowl." He glared at her, "Tell me I'm wrong."

He rolled his eyes, "You're not wrong."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, "See? You're still a sucker for me babe." She lifted her hand to show her wedding rings, "And this says you always will be."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I love you crazy lady."

She gave his lips one more peck and smiled, "I love you too." She looked out at the snowy road ahead, "Walk with me? I think I need a few more minutes with my two favorite guys before facing it all again…"

Luke smiled and slid his hand into hers, "You got it."

She squeezed his hand and started to walk again, knowing that despite the pain she was damn lucky to have this man right beside her.

* * *

That night, they all sat around the living room before Liz, TJ, Doula and Jess were going to disperse to where they were staying for the night. Now that Emily wasn't coming, Rory and April were going to bunk in her old room instead of on the couch.

Rory walked over to her Mom who was sitting quietly on the couch, staring up at the large Christmas Tree. Lorelai turned to her daughter and smiled as she held out an old book to her. "Really?"

Rory smiled and snuggled up to her Mom, "It's tradition Mom. You have too."

Lorelai smiled, "Aren't you a little old to hear the Grinch?"

Rory shook her head, "Never! You of all people know how sacred tradition is. We can't skip it."

Doula sat beside her Aunt and cousin and smiled, "I love this book."

"Me too." Rory said smiling, "Mom used to read it to me every Christmas Eve when I was a kid. Still does."

Doula smiled at her Aunt, "Will you read it to us now?"

Lorelai smiled, "Sure."

"Don't leave out the Grinchy voice." April said sitting on the floor next to Jess, "That's my favorite part."

"They really should have cast you instead of Jim Carrey." Jess teased.

"They offered me the roll but green really isn't my color." Lorelai said with a dramatic sigh.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Don't feed into her demented mind Jess. You know it only makes things worse."

"You're the one who married her." Jess teased back, "I'm just stuck with her on Holidays now."

Doula glared at her brother, "Will you be quiet? I want to hear the story!"

Lorelai smiled and opened the book, she took a deep breath and began to read finally letting herself relax with her family on her favorite holiday. "Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot…"

Luke smiled as he watched his wife read to his niece, nephew and daughters. He couldn't help but think of how amazing it would be to witness her someday reading to a small child that they shared together. He felt the lump form in his throat, not wanting anyone to see him becoming emotional he turned and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Jess watched him go, he caught Rory's eye and she just gave him a sad smile. Standing up, he excused himself too and rounded the corner to see Luke drying the dishes from dinner.

"The real life Grinch doesn't want to hear the story of how his heart grew three sizes?" Jess teased as he sat at the table.

Luke shot him a look, "Nice.

Jess chuckled, "Just kidding...your heart growing had nothing to do with Christmas. It had everything to do with Lorelai Gilmore."

Luke sighed and put the towel and the bowl down, "Yeah well somehow in the last month I feel like it's shrunk again…"

Jess watched his Uncle carefully for a moment, "That kid really got do you, huh?"

Luke frowned, "Probably sounds crazy, I know. But yeah Jess. She did. Something about it felt right...I don't know why but it just did."

Jess shook his head, "It doesn't sound crazy to me."

Luke looked up at his nephew, "It doesn't?"

Jess shook his head again and stood up, "No. It doesn't...Luke despite what you want people to believe we all know you're a good guy under the tough exterior."

He frowned, "Oh really?"

Jess nodded, "What guy would take in his delinquent nephew if he didn't have a heart?"

"You weren't a delinquent." Jess gave him a look and Luke laughed, "Okay maybe a little...but you just needed a little guidance."

Jess nodded, "And you gave that to me. Without you I'd probably be in jail right now…"

Luke frowned, "All I did was give you a roof over your head for a bit and a crappy air mattress."

"You did a hell of a lot more than that and you know it." Jess said glaring at him, "Just like you've done a hell of a lot for all the people in the living room and quite frankly this town. Whether you like it or not Luke...you're a good guy. And I'm sorry that the court didn't see that. Sadie would have been given an incredible gift if she had been allowed to stay here with you and Lorelai."

Luke took a deep breath, "We would have been given an incredible gift too Jess…"

Jess nodded once knowing how hard this was for his Uncle. He also knew better than to push him to hard so he changed the subject, "Want some help drying? Or you want to go hear the rest of the story? I don't think we've missed the good part yet."

Luke smiled, "Come on." He put an arm around his nephew and followed him back to the living room, smiling when he saw Doula and his girls laughing at Lorelai's animated story telling.

* * *

The following morning, everyone gathered back at Lorelai and Luke's house to exchanged presents. Luke was bringing everyone coffee when he noticed Rory, April and Jess whispering in the corner.

He sat down next to his wife, "What are they whispering about?" He asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't know. All three of their phones went off and they just went over there." Lorelai said as she put together a toy for Doula. "They weren't keen on sharing." She shrugged and reached for her coffee mug, "Maybe our incredible gift will be arriving soon." She teased, "Think they got us a luxury yacht that is being transported as we speak causing Taylor to have a major meltdown?"

Luke chuckled, "No...I highly doubt it. Although I would like to see Taylor if a luxury yacht tried to be transported through town."

"It would be pretty funny." She said with a smile, she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, "Hey…"

He turned from the three whispering kids in the corner and looked at his wife, "Hm?"

She smiled and leaned forward, "Merry Christmas babe."

He smiled softly and kissed her gently, "Merry Christmas Lorelai."

Just as he pressed his lips to hers again there was a quick knock on the back door, Luke frowned, "Who could that be on Christmas morning?"

"No one!" Rory said quickly, "Just uh...Lane dropping something off quick. I got it!"

"And I'm going to help her!" April said quickly as she ran after her.

"Me too." Jess said shooting his Mom a quick and meaningful look.

Lorelai and Luke watched all three of them dash towards the kitchen. Luke turned to look at his sister, "What was that about?"

Liz and TJ looked at each other nervously, "You know what's great about Christmas?" TJ asked without thinking, "The smell of the fresh pine trees." He breathed deeply, "Doesn't it just give you a homey feeling?"

Lorelai glared at him, "Uh sure TJ...but seriously where are they going?"

"Oh no where." Liz said waving a hand at her sister-in-law, "You know what I want to do? Let's look at the wedding album of yours again."

Luke sighed, "Liz we've looked at it three times since you got here. The pictures haven't changed."

"Oh but Lorelai was so beautiful. Don't you want to relive the magic?" Liz said squeezing between them.

Another noise startled them, but this time it was from the porch, "What the hell was that?" Lorelai asked as Paul Anka barked from beside her.

"Um…" Liz looked at her daughter anxiously, "Reindeer?"

Doula rolled her eyes, "Man you really suck at this Mom."

Liz's eyes widened, "I'm panicking. I don't know what to do!"

Luke frowned, "Seriously Liz...what is going on?"

The door opened again and April, Jess and Rory entered from the front porch. All three of them had huge smiles on their faces. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "Rory...what did you do?" She looked at Jess and then April, "What did all of you do?"

April turned to Rory, "You start…"

Rory took a deep breath, "Mom…" She paused and looked at the man who had been more of a Father to her than her own biological father, "Luke...let me start by saying that you should know that there are a lot of people in this town who care a lot about you."

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Rory, what's going on? You're making making me nervous."

Rory ignored her Mom and pushed on, "You two are the first people to jump whenever anyone else is in need. You've done so much for so many people…" The lump formed in her throat and she shook her head, "Jess you go...I can't. I'm too emotional."

He smiled and stepped up next to her, "So...when you all needed a little help everyone wanted to chip in."

Luke frowned, "Jess what are you talking about? Help with what? We're fine."

April smiled, "There is a reason that Emily didn't come last night...but it had nothing to do with one of her friends."

Lorelai and Luke were so confused they never heard the door open again and didn't notice more people walking into the house. "Well then where was she?" Lorelai asked.

The next voice they heard startled both Luke and Lorelai, "She was driving home from New Hampshire with a very special gift from all of us to you two."

Lorelai and Luke turned to see Emily standing in front of a woman they recognized as Sadie's social worker. And in her arms...was Sadie.

Liz stood up slowly and moved away to let Luke and Lorelai have their moment. Lorelai's hands started shaking and she reached out for her husband, "I...I don't understand." She whispered.

Emily smiled, "After Thanksgiving...I hired a Private Investigator. He has been watching Sadie to make sure that she was being treated well. I also hired lawyers and adoption agents to help with this process."

Lorelai stood up slowly, "How...how is she here?"

Sadie squealed when she saw Lorelai and held her arms out for the familiar face, "She's been missing you." The woman said.

Luke stood up to walk behind his wife as she took Sadie into her arms, "Can someone explain exactly what is happening here?"

"Mom…" Rory whispered, "Sadie's grandparents were neglecting her. The Police were called to the house numerous times. The Private Investigator proved that it was not a safe environment for her. They lost their custody rights."

Lorelai pressed a kiss to Sadie's head, "But...I still don't understand-"

"If you still want to adopt her…" The woman said, "Then all you have to do is sign the papers."

Luke squeezed his wife's shoulder, "What?"

"My office was flooded with letters. All from your friends and family telling me that the best possible home for Sadie would be with you two. I even had some face to face visits from your daughters. And a few of your friends...Sookie and Jackson." She said with a smile.

"Oh my God…" Lorelai whispered, she looked down at the little girl, "You're...you're saying that if we want to adopt her we can?"

She nodded again, "Sadie's Mother has already signed over her rights. So have her Grandparents to avoid any legal issues. They also signed documents agreeing to have no further contact unless they are contacted by you. Should they break that they face serious legal action."

Lorelai couldn't hold the tears back any longer, "I can't believe this…" She looked back at her husband, "Luke?"

His own eyes showed tears and he just smiled, "You already know my answer Lorelai."

Lorelai looked down at the little girl in her arms who just gazed up at Lorelai with love and adoration, "Is this really happening?"

"She belongs here Mom…" Rory whispered from beside her, "Full circle...this was meant to happen and we couldn't let this go without a fight."

Lorelai leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sadie's face making her giggle, she turned to her husband, "Where's your pen?"

He smirked at her, willing to play along, "What pen?"

She rolled her eyes, "The pen you take orders with."

He scoffed playfully, "You have to stop assuming I carry a pen around with me everywhere."

"Good thing as a writer I do." Rory said with a smile as she held a pen up.

Everyone in the room laughed and Lorelai turned back to Sadie's social worker, "Where are those papers?"

Emily smiled and took Sadie from Lorelai again as they both walked to the coffee table with papers in hand. Their family stood around them as they watched them sign the papers together and hand them back. Once it was settled, the room grew quiet and Emily walked over and handed Sadie to Luke.

Luke stared at the baby in awe, "Welcome home Sadie girl…"

She squealed with delight and clapped her hands making everyone laugh. The door cracked open and Babette poked her head in, "Hey...can we come in now or what? Kirk is so anxious I think he might wet himself."

Luke groaned, "There all here aren't they?"

"Yep. They are all here." Jess said with a smirk, "Only this time you can't kick them out...they all helped bring Sadie home."

Lorelai smiled and rested her chin on her husbands shoulder, "What do you say Mr. Scrooge? Do we have room for some more to share dinner with?"

Luke turned to her and smiled, pulling Sadie to his chest, "Let them in…"

April opened the door all the way as their friends flooded into the house carrying gifts and trays of food. It was once again pure chaos...but the kind of chaos that they needed and loved. All their friends brought gifts for little Sadie and Lorelai and Luke were floored by the love and support being given to them.

As Rory turned on some music to celebrate, Emily walked over to her daughter, son-in-law and new granddaughter, "Merry Christmas Lorelai. Merry Christmas Luke."

"Mom I can't believe you did all of this." Lorelai said, still trying to process everything that had happened. "Is this real?"

Emily smiled, "It truly was a group effort. The kids were right...you have a lot of people who love you. Everyone wanted to help."

Luke shook his head, "Emily...this is above and beyond anything you could have given us."

Lorelai frowned, "In fact now that I think of it...adoption is pretty darn expensive Mom. How-"

Emily shook her head and smiled, "I used that money your Father had originally set aside for the Diner's expansion."

Lorelai and Luke looked back at her in shock, "What?"

Emily shrugged, "I think this is a much better use for it...your Father would have more than agreed with me. Plus who needs an expansion? You've got all you need right here…"

"Mom…" Lorelai whispered, "I will never be able to thank you enough for this."

Emily shook her head, "There is no need to thank me Lorelai. Just…" She looked down at the baby, "Love one another. That's all I ask…"

Lorelai pulled her Mom in for a hug, "I love you Mom."

Emily's face flushed and she felt her heart jump in her chest, "I-I love you too Lorelai."

When she pulled away she smiled at Luke and Sadie then excused herself to talk to Patty and Babette. Luke gave his wife a look and she seemed to understand, she followed him up the stairs and towards the bedroom beside theirs where Sadie had slept when she stayed with them. He silently handed Sadie to Lorelai and smiled, "I know we said no gifts…"

She frowned, "Luke...what did you do?"

He cocked his head to corner of the room, "For you."

She followed his gaze and gasped when she saw a beautiful wooden rocking chair she had never seen before, "Luke…"

He sighed, "I started making it when Sadie first was staying with us...I wasn't sure I'd ever finish it. But then I thought I would...you know for someday if Rory and April had kids. Or if we had gone through with the adoption thing...you haven't come in here so you never noticed it."

With shaky legs, Lorelai walked with Sadie over to the rocking chair and sat down, "Oh Luke it's so beautiful…"

He walked up next to her and kneeled down beside her, "Look at her…"

Lorelai looked down to see Sadie beginning to fall asleep in Lorelai's arms, "Is this really happening?" She whispered again.

He leaned in closer and kissed Sadie's head, "It is. She's here...with us."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears as she heard her family and friends beginning to sing Christmas Carols downstairs, "We really have a wonderful life Luke...not to sound corny. But we do. We always did…" She looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled, "But now…"

"Now it's perfect." He whispered softly, "It's absolutely perfect."

She smiled at him, "Merry Christmas Daddy."

He smirked at her, "Merry Christmas Mommy…"

He leaned in and gave her another kiss before dropping a kiss to Sadie's little head again. They stayed up there just the the three of them only for a little while...relishing in their new found little family. Finally feeling that everything had fallen into place...everything had come full circle. And now they were right where they always belonged.

* * *

 **So Sadie is finally back where she belongs with our favorite Stars Hollow couple. I hope you enjoyed it! As I mentioned - there will be an epilogue to follow soon. I loved the full circle tweet that helped inspired this story and I hope I didn't let you all down. More stories to come when I can and hopefully I will finish Love Me Now as well!**


	10. Epilogue

**Hi guys! Well here we are...at the end of this journey. I had a lot of fun writing this story. Who knew a prompt on Twitter/Instagram could lead to this? This is an epilogue to the story and it jumps around every three years to see different points in our little families story. I thought it would be fun to see some moments as Sadie grew up with her parents and how they would handle certain situations. I hope you like it!**

 **I am hopefully going to get back into "Love Me Now" soon and like I said I also have an idea I'm playing with for another different preseries story. I may or may not write that too. I hope you guys enjoyed this journey and will continue to look for new stories.**

 **Thank you for EVERYTHING!**

* * *

 ** _Three years old…_**

Lorelai and Luke were fast asleep on a rainy Sunday morning. Luke was sprawled out on his back, one of his arms up over his head, the other wrapped around Lorelai who was draped over his chest. The rain pitter pattered against the roof as the happy couple slept peacefully, happy to both be home on this weekend morning after a difficult night.

Without either of them noticing, a mop of messy brown hair poked up over the end of the bed. Her eyes darted around the room for the easiest way up on the bed. The three year old tip toed towards her Father's edge of the bed and stood up on his sneakers that he had left on the floor. She grunted and pulled herself up on top of the bed feeling her Dad shift slightly but still not wake up.

She huffed, blowing her unruly hair out of her face as she sat down on his knees. "Scuse me." No response, she frowned and leaned forward to tap her Father's nose, "Scuse me." Still nothing, she crossed her arms over her chest and yelled louder, "I said scuse me!"

Lorelai and Luke both jumped up when they heard the shrill sound of their daughter echo into the room, "She's up." Luke said quickly.

Lorelai rolled over to her side of the bed and yawned, "She's up." She agreed.

Leaning sup on his elbows, he squinted his eyes at his wild daughter, "Can I help you little Miss?"

Putting her arms up in the air in a shrug, Sadie whispered, "I tried to be polite."

He chuckled and leaned forward, pulling her against his chest so she could feel the rumble of his laugh in his strong arms. Pulling her down in between them, Lorelai wrapped the blanket around all three of them and breathed in the scent of her daughter, "You did Sadie girl. Good job."

Sadie's head whipped back and forth as she watched as her parents eyes closed again, "No more sleeps."

Lorelai frowned, "Why not Sadie? I thought you loved your Momma."

Leaning forward the chubby little girl held her Mother's face and kissed the top of her head, "I love Momma."

"Then let Momma sleep." She turned and looked at the clock, groaning, "Especially since it's not even 7 am yet."

Luke ruffled Sadie's hair, "One life lesson you need to learn and learn soon Sadie girl is that your Mommy requires much more sleep than the average human being. To try and interfere with this delicate balance is to your own detriment."

Sadie turned her face to frown at her Father, "Huh?"

He just chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "Come on. Want to make some pancakes with me? We'll let Mommy sleep a little longer."

Sadie's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Choco Chips?"

Luke nodded and this time kissed her nose, "You got it."

Sadie quickly scrambled towards the end of the bed and shimmied down to the hardwood floor, "Pancakes! Pancakes!"

Luke chuckled as he watched her dart down the hallway, rolling over Luke wrapped his arm around his wife, "Sleep."

She sighed happily, "Bless you."

Kissing the top of her head he whispered in a gentle, loving voice, "Hey…"

Lorelai's eyes flickered open slowly, "Hm?"

He smiled softly, "Love you."

The corners of her lips twitched up on each side and she pecked his lips, "I love you more."

They kissed once more and then Luke pulled himself up and out of the bed. He stretched when he felt his feet hit the cold floor, rolling his neck he went to walk towards the door when he heard his wife's voice again. He turned around and frowned, "What was that?"

She peeked at him from under her covers, "She's going to ask for him…"

Luke stared at her for a moment then nodded, "I know."

Tears pricked in her eyes as she sat up, "Maybe I should come down too…"

Luke shook his head, "I've got this."

She swallowed hard, "Are you sure?"

Walking back towards the bed, he leaned over and squeezed her foot, "I'm sure."

Lorelai sighed and lay back again, "Okay…"

"We'll bring you some food." He said with a smile, "Try and get some rest."

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled the covers up around her. Luke turned and walked towards the door, he grabbed a hoodie from the bureau beside the door. When he got downstairs and into the kitchen, he found his daughter standing anxiously by the fridge.

Leaning down, he scooped her up and placed her on the chair at the table, "Want some milk kiddo?"

Sadie nodded as he feet kicked back and forth, "Yes pease."

He smiled at the way she always missed the L in that word, he frowned when he remembered she never quite got the L in Paul Anka either, "Hey Sadie-"

"Daddy when will Pau Anka come home?" She asked looking over at the corner of the kitchen where the dogs bowls used to sit.

Luke sighed and turned towards his daughter, she turned towards him with an innocent and hopeful expression, "Oh Sadie girl…" He walked over to her, lifted her up and placed her on the counter beside him, "Remember? Mommy and I told you last night that he isn't going to be coming home…"

She frowned and cocked her head to the side, "Forever?"

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "I'm afraid so. Remember how he was really sick?" She nodded slowly, "Well he's not sick anymore...and he's happy where he is. I know this doesn't make any sense but someday it will."

Sadie frowned, "No more Pau Anka?"

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone else's voice, "Not here at the house honey. But he will always be with you."

Luke turned to see his wife standing by the table, he frowned, "Lorelai-"

She shook her head and walked over to them both, she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the little girl, "What are you thinking Sadie girl?"

Sadie was quiet for a minute, "Can I be sad?"

Lorelai smiled sadly, tears welling up in her eyes again, "Oh honey of course you can." She scooped up the little girl, "Never be afraid to feel sad. Paul Anka loved you very much."

Sadie rested her head on her Mother's shoulder and began to suck her thumb, "Momma can we snuggle?"

Lorelai's heart ached and Luke gave her a soft smile, that was Sadie's go to when she was feeling upset. "Of course baby girl."

Luke kissed the top of his wife's head and then Sadie's, "You go in the living room. I'll bring the pancakes in when I'm done."

Lorelai kissed him gently, "I decided I wanted to be with you guys…"

Luke squeezed her shoulder, "He had a good life Lorelai…"

She smiled at him, "I know. At least the house won't be so quiet without him…"

Luke smiled at her, "The house will never be quiet with this little one here."

He looked down and saw that Sadie somehow had fallen asleep already, "She's conked out isn't she?" He heard Lorelai whisper.

Luke chuckled, "Somehow...yes."

She smiled up at him, "I think the pancakes can wait." She cocked her head to the side, "Come back upstairs with us. We can hide for a little while longer."

He smiled, knowing that this was exactly where he was supposed to be. Abandoning the kitchen he follow them upstairs and crawled into bed with his wife and their miracle daughter. Sadie curled up against her Mom's side, breathing quietly as she sucked her thumb. Lorelai gazed down at her as Luke ran his hands through her hair.

"Sometimes even after the last few years...I can't believe she's actually here with us." Lorelai whispered.

Luke nodded, "I know. Sometimes I swear I wake up frantically thinking it was all a dream."

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her smooth forehead, "But she's here."

He nodded in agreement, "She's here."

She swallowed hard, "We're here." Then paused and frowned, "But Paul Anka isn't…"

He scooted closer to them both and held them tight, "We're gonna be okay Lorelai. We always are."

She pressed Sadie to her chest, "I know. I know...still hurts. And she won't understand."

"Someday she will." Luke said with a sigh, "Sadly...she'll grow up and feel that kind of pain. But…" She looked at him hopefully, "She'll always have us."

Smiling softly she nodded slowly, "She'll always have us…"

He nodded once and whispered, "Close your eyes Lorelai. We've got nowhere we need to be today...we can hide as long as we want."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of her tiny daughter in her arms and Luke's arms wrapped around them both. There would always be pain in life...but she would always have this. Love. Comfort and safety. And for that she was grateful.

* * *

 _ **Six years old…**_

Lorelai walked into the house wondering she was about to find. After adopting Sadie, she and Luke had developed a system in terms of parenting and working. With the expansion, Lorelai was busier but she always found time to spend with her daughter. And much like Rory, Sadie was very comfortable at the Inn and at the Diner. She was a common figure in town and everyone loved her.

Today she had been at the Dragonfly when she received a text that said: " _Sadie SOS. Refusing to talk to me. HELP_."

Walking up the steps, Lorelai found her husband sitting on the floor, leaning against Sadie's bedroom door. "Hey." He said with a huff.

He looked tired and she smiled, sitting down next to him she squeezed his knee, "What's up buttercup?"

Luke hung his head, "She hates me."

She smiled sympathetically. As with most six year olds, mood swings and temper tantrums were common and Sadie was no different. "What happened?"

He laughed a little and lifted his head, "She asked me to marry her."

Lorelai frowned, "What?"

He chuckled, "I think maybe she has wedding fever thanks to her big sister…"

"Ahh…" Lorelai whispered realizing that Sadie had been very intrigued by Rory's current wedding plans, "She was very fascinated yesterday when we were dress shopping. Her eyes grew ten sizes when she saw all the lace."

Luke nodded, "Yes well...she came parading down in one of her white dresses and declared that she wanted to get married. Then she proceeded to tell me that your Mom told her she should marry the man she loves the most in the world."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Well sweet that that person is you."

Luke smiled, "Yes. Except she didn't quite take my explanation that Daddy's don't marry their daughter's well. She stomped up those stairs in a fit of fire and fury. Slammed the door so hard I thought it was going to fall off its hinges."

"No...that won't happen until she's at least thirteen." She said with a chuckle.

"Looking forward to it." He said with a smile, "But she can't stay in her room until then, so what are we going to do?"

Lorelai sighed and pushed herself up off the floor, "I'll give it a shot. But I would try and soften the blow with some mid afternoon ice cream sundaes if I were you."

He smirked, "Is that for her or you?"

"Both." She said leaning down to kiss him before standing up all the way, she tapped on the door, "Sadie girl?"

"No." Sadie said from the other side of the door.

Luke groaned, "See? You'd think she biologically came out of you with that stubbornness."

Lorelai laughed, "Says Mr. flexible." She turned to the door again, "Honey can I come in? It's just me."

"No Daddy. He's mean." Sadie mumbled from the other side of the door.

Luke pushed himself up off the floor, "I'm gonna go downstairs…"

Lorelai smiled at him, "She'll get over it. I promise."

He smiled hopefully and walked down the hall and down the stairs. "Dad's gone?"

"He went downstairs hon. Can I come in?" It was quiet for a moment before Lorelai heard footsteps on the ground and then the door opened, revealing Sadie in her white dress and a princess crown on top of her head, "Look at you beautiful girl."

Sadie frowned and walked back over to her bed, crawling up, "Daddy won't marry me."

Lorelai smiled softly and walked into the room, "Well…" She sat down beside her daughter, "I know it is hard to understand this Sadie girl but Daddy said no because that's not what happens. Daddy's don't marry their daughters."

Sadie huffed, "How come? Grandma said I should marry someone I love the most. I love Daddy the most. Doesn't he love me?"

"Oh sweet girl…" Lorelai leaned forward and lifted Sadie into her arms. "Your Daddy loves you more than you could possibly know."

"But he can't marry me?" Sadie whispered as she snuggled into her chest.

"No honey. Daddy can't marry you. Partially because he's already married to me. You want to take Daddy away from me?" She said tickling her sides.

Sadie giggled, "You could marry Uncle Kirk?"

"Oh gee thanks…" Lorelai said with a laugh, "But I think if it's okay with you…I'd like to stick with the husband I have."

Sadie sighed and looked up at her Mom, "Okay…"

"Okay?" Lorelai asked with a smile, "So you're not mad at Daddy anymore?"

Sadie shook her head, "No. I love Daddy…" She paused, "Will I love someone more than Daddy someday? Like Rory loves Alex?"

Lorelai smiled down at her youngest daughter, "Someday you will fall in love with a wonderful man. And yes you will love him. But it will be a different kind of love than the way you love your Daddy. You'll see."

Sadie nodded, "Daddy and you loved me so much you fought for me to be here, right?"

Lorelai smiled, they had always tried to be open with Sadie about the fact that she was adopted. They never wanted it to be a secret. But up until now she didn't really ask questions, mostly because she was too young to understand. "We fought very hard to have you here baby. And so did Grandma...and all your friends and family."

"So Daddy loves me...but not like he loves you." She whispered.

"Just a different kind of love honey." She said kissing her brunette little head.

Sadie lifted her head and looked at her Mom, "Mommy, do I get to wear a pretty dress to Rory's wedding?"

"Yes you do. You are going to be the flower girl! We're going to go next week to check out dresses for you. Does that make you happier?" She said with a smile.

Sadie smiled, "Yeah. I think maybe I was jealous that Rory gets to wear a pretty dress. Sounded like a good reason to get married."

Lorelai smiled, "Sounds about right." She kissed her head again, "You wanna go see Daddy? You know he hates it when you're mad at him."

Sadie nodded, "Did I hear you say he should make ice cream sundaes?"

Lorelai chuckled and tickled her again, "It really is a wonder you didn't come out of me…" Sadie just giggled more, not really understanding, "Come on. Let's go see him."

Sadie hopped down from the bed and pitter pattered through the room, with her Mom right behind her. When they got down to the kitchen, Luke was just setting the three bowls of ice cream on the table. He turned to look at them and smiled, "Hey kiddo…"

Sadie took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around his leg, "I'm sorry I called you a mean Daddy."

Luke smiled and caught his wife's eyes knowing she had once again fixed the problem. Sitting down in the chair behind him, Luke lifted his daughter to his lap, "It's okay Sadie girl."

Sadie pulled away and looked at him, "Mommy explained how it works...she said someday I'll find a man that I love in a different way that I love you and I'll marry him. Just like Rory. Just like Mommy did with you."

Luke nodded slowly, "Someday yes...hopefully someday far away from now so that Daddy doesn't have a heart attack."

"Huh?" Sadie asked, cocking her head to the side.

He chuckled, "Daddy has a hard time letting go kiddo. Let me let go of one daughter at a time…"

Sadie smiled, "Okay Daddy."

"So...we're good?" Luke asked with a smile, "We're buddies again?"

Sadie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you Daddy."

He breathed happily and smiled, holding her close, "I love you too Sadie girl. More than you could know."

Sadie pulled away, "Ice cream now?"

Luke smiled, "Ice cream now." He looked at his wife, "Think you can stay for a bit longer?"

Lorelai nodded, "For you two? I've got all the time in the world."

Sitting down beside them, she pulled a bowl closer to her and thought about how lucky they were to be here together navigating their way through this crazy life.

* * *

 _ **Nine years old…**_

Luke stood in the living room looking out the window to where Sadie sat on the old porch swing. She was decked out in her softball gear ready for her first game. As excited as he knew she was...there was also a sadness in the air.

One month ago Emily had passed away and Sadie had been very close to her. He knew that she was thinking of her Grandmother on this important day. Walking up behind him, Rory held little Emily Elizabeth on her hip. The 2 year old had been a joy for Emily to see before her passing, and an honor when she realized she was named after her.

"She okay?" Rory asked softly.

Luke smiled sadly, "I think she's missing Emily today…"

Lorelai smiled, "I know. I think she is too…"

He sighed and looked over at his step-daughter and his granddaughter, "I'm glad you're staying with us for the weekend." He smiled at the baby in her arms, "It's been good to see this little one. She's cheering your Mom up."

Rory smiled, "I'm gonna go check on Mom. You got things handled with Sadie?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I think maybe we'll meet you at the field?"

Rory smiled, knowing he needed some alone time with his daughter, "You got it."

He smiled and then walked out the front door to sit beside his daughter on the porch swing, "Hey kiddo. Got all your stuff?"

Sadie rolled the bat between her legs, "Yep."

Luke put his arm behind her on the swing, "I was thinking maybe we could walk to the field? Get some nervous energy out?"

Sadie turned to look at him, "Really?"

Luke nodded, "Sure. If you want too. Mom and Rory will meet us there."

Sadie smiled at him, "Okay."

He nodded and stood up, reaching out to grab her bag, "Come on."

Sadie followed him down the front steps and walked by his side. They were quiet for a few moments as they walked, Luke nudged her and pointed towards the left knowing he was going the long way. She smiled, grateful for him knowing her so well.

"So…" Luke whispered softly as they started to pass by the lake, "You wanna talk about it?"

Sadie cringed, "I don't know."

"We don't have too." He said lifting the bag up higher on his shoulder, "But if you want too...you know I'm a good listener."

Sadie stopped for a moment at the edge of the dock, "I miss her Dad."

He stared at her for a moment, "Yeah...I know you do kid. We all do."

Sadie swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at him, "I don't know...it just makes me think about stuff."

Luke put the bag down beside him and sat down, "Like what stuff?"

Sadie sat beside him and folded her legs up like a pretzel, "Like…" Her face flushed, "How someday...you and Mom won't be here."

Luke took a deep breath, "Oh…"

Sadie looked down at her hands, "I mean...that's how it all works, right?"

Luke frowned, "Sadly...yeah kiddo. That's how it works. Life...it always ends at some point."

"But no one knows exactly when or how?" Sadie asked.

Luke shook his head, "No."

Sadie stared at him for a moment, "Your parents died...when you were young."

Luke nodded slowly, "They did."

"Moms parents were older." She frowned and her face flushed, "Grandma was old…"

Luke nodded, "She was. She lived a good life Sadie. I know it's hard to understand and it doesn't make it any easier but she loved you very much."

Sadie fidgeted slightly, "I...I want to ask something but I'm afraid of how you'll take it."

Luke frowned and sat up a little straighter, "You know you can ask me anything Sadie."

She bit her lip gently, something she often did when she was nervous, "Do you think...my uh...what's that word?" She scratched her nose, "My uh...my biological parents are still alive?"

Luke took a deep breath, "Well...I think so."

She glanced at him carefully, trying to read his expression, "For some reason losing Grandma made me think of them…"

"Sadie you know that your Mom and I have always said that if you want to meet them someday you can." He whispered, "That's up to you."

"And you wouldn't love me any less?" She asked softly, "It wouldn't change anything?"

He smiled at her, "Not for us kiddo. You're our daughter. And we want to do what makes you happy."

Sadie smiled at him, "You're a really good Dad. Did you know that?"

Luke's face reddened, "I'm glad to hear that you think so kid…"

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up off the dock, "Can we go to the game now?"

Luke smiled at her, "Sure kid…"

He stood up and they started to walk together again towards the field. "Hey Dad?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"I don't want to meet her...at least not right now. But maybe someday." She whispered.

Luke wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "Okay."

She leaned into him and followed along the path to the field. When they got there, she ran over to join her team as Luke waited to look for his wife, Rory and Emily. When he saw them, he smiled giving them a small wave.

Rory found a spot on the bleachers as Lorelai walked over to her husband, knowing as the coach he would want to join his daughter soon. "Hey." She leaned up and kissed him, "Rory said Sadie was having a rough time…" She looked past him, "She okay?"

Luke sighed, "She's missing your Mom. She had some questions...we talked a little."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "Yeah...I think we all are."

"Made her think about us…" He cleared his throat, "And about her uh...biological parents." Lorelai's face flushed, "I reassured her that if someday she wants to try and find them...we'll still be right here."

Lorelai smiled at him, "Of course we would."

Leaning forward he sighed, "You okay?"

She shrugged, "I wish my Mom was here too…"

He kissed her forehead, "She is…"

Lorelai smiled and looked at Sadie who was swinging her bat back and forth, "Hey Luke?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah?"

She turned him towards Sadie, lifting up on her toes she rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "That's the kid."

Her words reminded him of when he had said them so long ago...and how he thought they had missed their chance at all of this. And yet...here they were. With their beautiful daughter and for the moment all was right with the world. He turned to look at his wife and smiled, "That's the kid…"

She smiled, gave him a wink and kissed his cheek before turning to sit with Rory so they could watch the game. Luke took a deep breath and walked over to his daughter, kneeling down in front of her he smiled, "Ready Sadie girl?"

Sadie smiled at him, she turned and smiled at her Mom, sister and niece who all waved at her, "Ready Dad."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Let's win this one for Grandma."

Sadie beamed at him, "For Grandma."

He gave her a wink and clapped his hands together as Sadie ran off to home plate. He looked over at his wife and she smiled at him, he took a deep breath and walked to the side of home plate ready to cheer his girl on. He never expected her...but she was here. And she was the kid...she was their kid.

* * *

 _ **Twelve years old…**_

Luke and Lorelai sat in the kitchen going through their normal morning routine. Lorelai was packing up Sadie's lunch as she glanced at the clock.

"Where the heck is that daughter of ours?" Lorelai said, "I told her I'd drop her off but if she doesn't come down here soon to eat we're going to be late."

Luke sighed and plated some pancakes for her, "I'll go check."

Rounding the corner of the kitchen and then up the stairs, Luke tapped on the door to Sadie's room, "Hey sleepy head - if you aren't awake we're going to have issues." There was no response, "Pancakes are going to get cold." Still no sound, he sighed and opened the door, "Sadie-"

"Get out!" A blushing Sadie screamed with a towel wrapped around her, "Get out! Get out!"

Luke cringed and turned around, "Ahh - sorry kid! You weren't answering!"

"Dad seriously! Get out of here!" Sadie said with tears burning in her eyes, "Get out!"

He turned quickly and shut the door behind him, "Crap." He took a deep breath and walked down the steps and into the kitchen, "Uh - Lorelai?"

She looked up from her spot at the table, "Please don't tell me she went back to sleep! She has a presentation today."

Luke sighed, "She didn't answer so I kind of busted in there and she wasn't dressed yet."

Lorelai gasped, "Oh no."

"She had a towel on...but I think she's totally freaked out. But it seemed like she was freaked out about something else before that...like she had been sitting in there for awhile. I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Either way she currently hates me."

Lorelai sighed, "Uh...okay. Why don't you head to the Diner and I'll do breakfast and get her to school."

Luke frowned, "But-"

"She'll be fine. I'm sure she's just a little embarrassed. I got this." Leaning up she kissed his lips, "Don't worry hon. It will be fine."

He frowned and walked over to the fridge, "Well here...put whipped cream on the pancakes and tell her I'm really, really, really sorry."

Lorelai smiled, "We have an almost teenageer hon. These things are going to happen."

Luke sighed, "God help us."

She kissed him again and pushed him towards the door. When he was gone, she picked up the plate of pancakes, topped them with whipped cream and then walked towards the stairs. Whens he got outside of her daughters room, she knocked gently, "Sadie? Dad went to work...it's just you and me."

She heard a weird noise from inside the room, "Mom?"

Something in her daughter's voice startled her, "Honey can I come in?"

"Yes please." Sadie whispered, Lorelai opened the door and saw her daughter still standing there nervously in her towel.

Lorelai frowned, "Honey...what's going on?"

Sadie fidgeted her toes, "Remember that thing you told me about that happens to girls when they are...get to a certain age?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and quickly put the plate down on Sadie's bureau, "Oh boy. Okay...I get the freak out now. Especially when Dad came in."

"I just don't know what to do." She said with a frown, "I sort of panicked. And I was even more embarrassed when Dad came in...He's going to freak if he finds out."

Lorelai laughed, "He'll want to know that you're okay. That's all."

"Can't you just tell him that I don't know...I went momentarily crazy?" She said with a frown, "Less embarrassing."

"I promise that when I tell him...he won't want to say a word to you about it." She said with a smile, "Never."

Sadie smiled, "Okay." She paused, "But in the meantime...what do I do?"

"Good thing Dad made chocolate chip pancakes...those are going to help. But first things first…" She held her hand out, "Come on. I'll help you."

Sadie paused for a moment then frowned, "Hey Mom?"

Lorelai turned to look at her again, "Yeah hon?"

"Thanks…" She whispered softly.

Lorelai gave her a wink and nodded, "Don't mention it hon."

An hour later after Sadie was all squared away and safe at school with back up supplies, Lorelai made her way to the Diner. She smiled at her neighbors and sidled up to the counter and waited for Luke to emerge from the kitchen.

"Hey." He said wiping his hands on a towel as he leaned forward to kiss her, "Sadie at school?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. She's okay now."

Luke cleared his throat, "She's uh...not mad at me?"

Lorelai shook her head, "She was a little embarrassed...but she just was going through a moment she needed her Mom for."

Luke frowned, "She sick or something?"

She smiled softly and sat up a little straighter, "She's growing up Luke…"

He shook his head, "Yeah. I know that. What does that have to do with anything? We're growing up to. I feel like I'm old as hell. She's growing up...kids grow up and-" He paused, "Oh. Oh. OH!"

She laughed a little, "So you got what I was trying to say?"

"Yeah she...got her uh…" He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "I got it."

She smiled, "Just so you know this is not something you need to address with her. In fact it would be better if you didn't."

Luke nodded, "Right. Sure. Got it."

Reaching across the counter she smiled at him, "She's growing up...but she's still our little girl hon."

Luke smiled at her, "I know."

Lorelai smiled, "She loved the chocolate chip pancakes by the way. I can guarantee if you keep those coming...all will be forgotten."

He chuckled, "Noted."

"Just like if you keep me in constant supply of coffee...I'll always love you." She teased.

He smirked and shook his head, "One to go coffee coming right up."

"Angel. You've got wins baby." She said giving him a wink.

He shook his head, "Junkie." He smiled and turned to pour her coffee wondering how the years seemed to be going by so fast. 

* * *

_**Fifteen years later…**_

Luke came home late after a long day, he was feeling older by the day. He walked into the kitchen and found his wife sitting at the table, their new Golden Retriever Bono sitting on the floor, his head resting on her feet. He stopped by the counter and saw the look on her face, he immediately could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to the table.

"Sadie didn't come home." She said with a sigh, "She was supposed to be home an hour ago but she hasn't showed up and she didn't call."

Luke frowned, "That's not like her."

"I know." She said softly, "I called. I texted. But I haven't heard a thing."

He sighed and sat down at the table, rubbing the back of his neck, "She didn't come by the Diner at all today. I saw her before I left this morning but she seemed fine."

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something but the back door opened and Sadie stumbled in, "Opps." She said with a giggle.

Lorelai turned and saw her daughter, wearing an outfit she had never seen before and looking a little wobbly on her feet, "Sadie where the hell have you been?"

Sadie pulled at her coat, trying to wrap it around her tighter, "Uh? Out?"

Luke frowned and stood up, "Out? Out where? You know that you have to call us and tell us if you aren't coming home on time."

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry."

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Luke said pointing a finger at her, "You scared your Mom to death."

Sadie stood up a little straighter, "So?"

"Sadie…" Lorelai said softly, "What's going on?"

Sadie tried to walk further into the room but she stumbled on her small heels and her jacket opened, revealing a barely there shirt showing off her midriff. "What are you wearing?" Luke asked angrily.

She huffed, "Oh great here comes the lecture."

"I know I didn't buy those clothes for you." Lorelai said, eyes wide as she watched her wobble again, "Have you been drinking?"

"So what if I was?" Sadie said with a little hiccup.

Luke's pulse quickened and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, "Where the hell were you?"

Sadie threw her head back, "I'm going to bed."

She tried to walk by her parents but Luke yelled after her, "Like hell you are. You are going to tell us where the hell you were."

"Why?" Sadie asked turning to them, "It's no big deal. I'll never do it again, okay? Trust me. It was a terrible night."

Lorelai's heart started racing, "Sadie...okay we are all going to calm down. What happened? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"It doesn't matter." Sadie said shaking her head, "Okay? It just doesn't matter. Drop it. I promise tomorrow I'll be back to normal and we can all forget this even happened-"

"Sadie…" Lorelai whispered, remembering how hard it was as a teen when she would make a mistake and her parents would lash out, "Honey-"

"Sadie I want you to tell me what the hell is going on, right now." Luke demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do! You aren't even my real Father!" She screamed before running down the hall and up the stairs.

Luke and Lorelai stood stock still in the kitchen, Bono cowered under the table. They had always been open about Sadie's adoption. They had told her as she got older about her parents, their names and where they were from. Sadie had never showed any anger towards Lorelai or Luke and said that maybe someday she would want to find them...but she had never lashed out this way.

Luke went to turn to his wife to say something but suddenly Sadie was back in the kitchen, "Dad I'm…"

He turned back to her, "Sadie…"

The tears bubbled up in her eyes and she broke down, covering her face with her hands. Lorelai quickly crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Hey...shh. You're okay. Everything is fine…"

Sadie sobbed into her Mother's chest and Luke's heart ached. Walking over to them, he wrapped his arms around them both. "Sadie…"

"I'm a terrible daughter." Sadie hiccuped into their embrace. "I'm awful."

"Okay…" Lorelai said rubbing her back, "Let's go in the living room...you're shaking."

"I'll get some water." Luke said pulling away, "I'll be right there."

Lorelai lead her daughter into the living room and sat her down on the couch. She rubbed her back, whispering words of comfort to her to try and get her to calm down. Luke came back in, Bono on his heels as he sat down on the other side of his daughter. He watched her take a sip of her water and then put it down on the table.

"I did something stupid," Sadie said with a sniffle, "Astronomically stupid."

Lorelai swallowed hard and looked at her husband over Sadie's head, "Okay...well whatever it is we'll deal with it."

Luke took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I yelled, okay? We can handle anything. Just talk to us."

Sadie took a deep shaky breath and sat back on the couch, pulling her knees up against her chest, "I looked up my uh...my biological parents."

Lorelai froze in her seat, she felt Luke looking at her. Her eyes fluttered up to him and she licked her lips, "You did?"

Sadie sighed and looked at her Mom, "I was just curious...I've always been curious."

"I know." Lorelai said nervously, "But we've never said you couldn't meet them someday. I just thought...we'd do it together."

Sadie frowned, "I felt weird asking you guys to do it with me. I was afraid you'd think I didn't love you…" She blushed and looked at her Dad, "I...I shouldn't have said what I said. I just…"

He shook his head, "It's okay."

She frowned and pulled at the strings on her ripped jeans, "No. It's not okay...because I met my biological Dad and he sucks."

Luke took a deep breath, they had never even meet him, "You met him?"

"I googled their names...and his came up as part of this local band that plays a lot in Boston. So I called some of my friends and they agreed to get me there. That's where I was tonight...we snuck into this club that he was playing at." She said softly.

"Sadie…" Lorelai said softly, "You're 15. You could have gotten in big trouble."

Sadie nodded, "I know. I know...but I just wanted to see him. I don't know why...I just did."

Luke frowned, "So...what happened?"

"The place was really gross." She said with a sniffle, "Everyone was drunk. My friends and I went up towards the stage and the band was setting up. This guy turned and saw me...he looked like he had seen a ghost. And something in me just told me that...he was the person I was looking for."

"Did he talk to you?" Lorelai asked, rubbing her daughter's shoulders.

She licked her lips and looked at her Mom, "He came right up to me...he called me Jessica."

Lorelai took a deep breath, she couldn't deny that as her daughter got older she looked more and more like the girl that had shown up at the Inn all those years ago. "He was your Dad…"

Sadie nodded, "Yeah. He looked totally freaked out when I told him who I was...but he asked if I wanted to come back stage to talk."

Luke swallowed hard, "And what happened?"

"I asked my friends to wait for me...and I followed him." She shook her head, 'It was stupid. He didn't know what to say and neither did I. I didn't think it through." She frowned, "He handed me a beer…"

Luke cleared his throat, "He gave you a beer?"

"We just sat there for a few minutes...in total silence and I felt stupid so I drank it." She scrunched up her nose, "It was gross but I was so confused I drank the whole thing."

"Oh Sadie…" Lorelai said leaning into her, "Honey I'm so sorry…"

She sighed, "He asked about the people I lived with...asked if they treated me right. I said yes." She hiccuped again, "He gave me another beer so I started drinking that one but then my head started spinning…" She started to cry again, "I asked if he had seen my Mom…"

Luke squeezed her shoulder, "You're okay…" He whispered to her.

"He said he heard she lived in California with her family." She sniffled, "Said she has other kids…"

Lorelai cringed, "Sadie…"

"And for a second I just wondered...why didn't she want me?" She asked looking at her Mom, "What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I good enough?"

"Sadie...she was young." Lorelai whispered, "It was different honey. It wasn't about you…"

"You were young when you had Rory." Sadie said softly, "But you didn't just hand her off to someone else. Anna didn't just give up April."

"Everyone makes their own decisions." Luke whispered, "She just wasn't ready then."

Sadie turned to her Father, "I was staring at this guy...he looked like a total mess. He was just there offering a fifteen year old girl alcohol and he didn't seem to think twice. There were other things in the room…" She cringed, "And all I could suddenly thing was...thank God my parents adopted me because I don't want this life."

Luke took a deep breath, "Sadie…"

"I'm sorry." She said softly, "It was stupid. It was all stupid. I just...I wanted to know. But then I realized...it was all wrong. I'm where I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be here with you guys. I'm so sorry I lied...I'm sorry I drank. I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." Lorelai said pulling her into her arms, "It's okay...breathe baby. Everything is going to be okay."

Sadie clung to her Mom, "I don't want them. I just want you guys...I just wanted to know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Lorelai's own tears fell and kissed the top of her head, "You're allowed to be curious hon. I just wish you had talked to us about it first."

"I didn't want to upset you." She said snuggling into her chest, "I never want you to think I don't love you." She pulled away and looked at her Dad, "And then I made it worse...what I said-"

"Is forgotten." He said honestly, "It's okay."

"You don't hate me?" Sadie whispered softly, "I'm still your Sadie girl?"

Luke opened his arms and smiled, "No matter how old I get...no matter how old you get," He tweaked her nose, "You'll always be my Sadie girl."

Sadie started to cry again and fell into his arms, she pulled her Mom with her and they sat together on the couch crying but also reveling in the strength of their family. Bono rested his head on Sadie's knee and Luke kissed her head again, "As much as everything is forgiven...you're burning that shirt in the morning."

Sadie chuckled, "That's fine. And you can also stop worrying about drinking. That was the grossest tasting thing ever. You are all crazy for liking it."

Lorelai squeezed her, "Remember that when someone hands you one at a party…"

"I'll remember." Sadie said softly, she pulled her Mom closer, "Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah hon?" Lorelai asked rubbing Sadie's back gently.

"Thank you for wanting me." She whispered against her Dad's shoulder, "I got lucky."

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to kiss the back of her daughter's head, "We're the lucky ones Sadie. We're the lucky ones…"

Luke looked at his wife over their daughter's head and smiled, knowing that there would be further discussions later but for now all that mattered was everyone was home and safe. They would figure it all out together just like they always did.

* * *

 _ **Eighteen years old…**_

When they first adopted Sadie, there was no real talk about how old they were. Neither of them cared. They wanted her so badly it didn't matter how old they were or would be as she grew up. But now sitting here at her graduation, Luke felt old. He felt very old.

And his wife seemed to sense it, "You're still hot as hell babe."

He sighed when she grabbed his hand, "These other Dad's look like they just got their licenses."

She smirked, "They aren't that young hon...you're just feeling it more because our girl is graduation."

Luke huffed, "I still say there was a mix up and she needs at least one more year at home."

"Nice try Dad. It didn't work with me...it won't work with her." April said turning to look at him, "She's going to college."

"And she's going to love it." Rory said from the other side of them.

"Can I go visit Auntie Sadie at her school?" Twelve year old Emma asked from beside her Mom.

"Maybe." Rory said softly, "But we both know your Dad will be wanting to go with you."

Alex smirked, "She's going to my old alma mater, I need to show her all the best places to hang out."

She smirked at him, "I hate to break it to you hon but I doubt my sister will think the Science Lba is a hot spot to hang out."

"I would have." April said quickly, "I'd have been all over that."

"See that's why we get along so well." Alex said pointing at April, "You're my favorite in the family. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Us science geeks need to stick together." She said reaching across everyone to pound her fist against Alex's.

"Hell yeah." He said pounding back.

Everyone laughed and little Henry gasped on his Father's legs, "Dad said a bad word again."

"I know." Rory said shooting her husband a look, "His swear jar sure is filling up fast."

"Looks like I'll be getting that new bike afterall." Emily said with a smirk, "That was the deal if he fills his up first."

"I'm getting a Dog!" Henry said quickly.

Rory shot her husband a look, "Please stop swearing. We don't need a dog in the crazy house."

"Everyone shh…" Luke said, "People are staring. Plus they are coming to the D names."

"Oh. Oh. Oh! Get your phone ready! I want pictures from every angle!" Lorelai said quickly whipping out her phone.

"On it." April said taking her phone out, "I'll move up closer to get a better angle."

"Thank you!" Lorelai said looking over heads to try and see her daughter.

"Sadie Elizabeth Danes." The person called on the microphone.

Sadie stepped up on the platform and walked across the stage. Everyone else around them was cheering and hollering, their family was the loudest. But for Luke and Lorelai the world around them seemed to stop. The only thing they saw was Sadie as she reached across for her diploma, she shook the Principals hand and then started to walk across the stage.

Just as she reached the other end of the stage, she stopped and turned. Her eyes scanned the crowd for a moment and then softened when she saw her parents. Both of them stared at her in awe. Unable to believe she was all grown up.

It seemed like just yesterday she had blown into their life so unexpectedly. She was the one thing they never saw coming but also the one thing they didn't realize they needed. She had flipped their world upside down in the best possible way. Sadie had brought them closer together as a couple and as a family. She had surprised them all, made them grow, change and face their fears and faults.

And mostly she had made their life totally full.

Sadie smiled and lifted her diploma up towards her parents. She bit her lip and waved mouthing " _I did it."_

Luke and Lorelai beamed at her as she moved the tassel to the other side of her graduation cap and joined her friends. "She did it…" Luke whispered.

Lorelai linked her arm with her husbands and rested her head on his shoulder, "She did it." She smiled and kissed his cheek, " _We_ did it."

Luke turned and smiled, knowing there was a lot of meaning behind that simple phrase. Leaning in he kissed his wife gently and knew she was right. Somehow they had done this all. He had life a he never could have dreamed of. A life he thought he wasn't worthy of. It may not have happened in the order that the rest of the world seemed to think it should.

But none of it that mattered. All that mattered was what they had...their family was everything.

And in the chaos of all that life could bring somehow everything had come around again exactly how it was supposed to. 

* * *

**Well that's that! I hope you liked the end of the road. Again - thank you for everything! :)**


End file.
